The missed condition
by Minooshka
Summary: Alfred gawked at the agenda; there were 5 in his age group who were part of the study. What would they be like? The Epsilon research centre for miss-natured syndromes was his only hope for normalcy in his life. Could he bear it for the whole year and would he meet someone that could overlook his issues? AU, Omegaverse Alpha!US, Omega!UK, mpreg, also (PruCan).
1. Prologue

**The missed condition (Prologue)**

* * *

_Author's notes:_

_Everyone's Omegaverse is different, mine is no exception._

_If you wanted some cultural and historical background to why things are as they are. I provide it here. _

_Otherwise you can skip it and try and deduce alot of it yourself. I always like to build a universe surrounding a story beforehand. (That's just me). So the following few paragraphs are some background before the start of the story._

* * *

Alternate-Human society. Everyone in society is 'natured'.

The gender and sexual roles are part of normal everyday life. They are: Alpha(leaders), Beta+(lawmakers), Beta(administrators), Beta-(educators) and Omega(caretakers). These are traditional roles, not the constant. Society is structured around family packs, compacts and familial corps. Mostly run by Betas, regularly led by Alphas (however a Beta+ can take the roll of an Alpha in times of crisis). Just as traditional India, these families have varying social status within communities. Omegas were traded as 'wives' in exchange for dowries to Alphas that formed and/ or led these powerful 'packs' and corporations.

In the last 50 years, recent wars (1st and 2nd) took major tole on the population. Especially the Alphas, who became incredibly rare as they militarily led the fights. The seclusion of Omegas was laxed to increase fertility rates. This substantially lowered crime rate, unjust bribing between the packs for dowries and generally increased prosperity. As Omegas contributed to society and mingled more freely with the still uncommon Alphas and Beta population. It banished the stereotype of the weak, dumb and defenceless Omegas. Some of the old prejudices remain within certain social groups, circles and societies.

Developed countries and governments grant equal rights to Omegas (much as woman rights today). Accepting that the mingling of the 'natured' is healthier for society in general. Letting instinct and things run their course normally.

While Betas can have children with both Alphas or Omegas. They have lower fertility rates and also higher still-born and infant mortality rates. A/O couples have the healthiest children, often have twins. They are encouraged by society to have large families or to put up for adoption if they don't wish to raise children rather than abort. Betas often apply to become surrogate or sponsor parents in some cases.

Pollution, miss-tested medications and a whole bunch of other factors have caused a whole slew of different diseases and disabilities to appear. It isn't known if they were so prevalent before or if it is the improvements of the medical faculty to track them... but there are a few disorders and diseases which have been worrying the world as of late. Afflicting primordially the opposite spectrums of the 'natured'. The still preciously few Alphas and the all-important childbearing Omegas.

**o0o**

**Prologue**

**o0o**

Alfred Jones looked over the clauses of the front page submission papers for what felt like 100th time. All of his information was correct, all of the papers attached. Everything check, check check.

Video footage used for education purposes, blurred faces, names of patients excluded in research, legalities, liabilities, termination clauses of research and participation. Conditions... conditions... conditions... etc.. etc.. etc...

"You know you really don't need to do this honey..."

Alfred's eyes briefly flickered to his mother before jamming the pile of papers in the machine and finally pressed the send button. There! Done.

"Its my choice mom."

The Omega woman wanted to comfort her child. However, she knew that her Alpha child would simply push her away gently. He'd been 16 for a while now. A grown Alpha by the State's standards. Yet so young still... He wouldn't appreciate her trying to change his mind furthur it anyways. He had made it up ages ago and had done his research about it. At a deep level, Alfred knew she understood his predicament rather well. (Better than his own father did anyways). She was Omega and their conditions were at least somewhat similar. While it was instinctual for her, it wasn't normal for him.

What he experienced when puberty hit was a glitch. The Epsilon research centre was his only hope for any semblance of normalcy in his life. His parents weren't able to deal with his condition.

This was all for the best...

**o0o**


	2. Chapter 1

**The missed condition (Chapter 1: Admittance to Epsilon)**

* * *

_Author's notes:_

_I'm hoping to get some feedback on this fic if you want more dialogue, humour, descriptions or any special requests. Feel free to prompt in reviews and I will do my best to adapt it into the story. Also, feel comfortable in scolding my OC-ness with any character that you find out of line etc... etc.. I want to improve my writing. Not keep it status quo!_

* * *

**o0o**

**Chapter 1: Admittance to Epsilon**

**o0o**

Matthew smiled warmly as he pulled up the car up in front of the tall grey building.

"W'elp, this is my new home Mattie! Wish me luck!" The older American brother popped out of the vehicle confidently and grabbed his duffel.

The younger blonde bit his bottom lip. "Are you sure they'll let me visit you and stuff?"

Alfred laughed deeply. "Of course bro! Why wouldn't they? Its not a prison. Well... unless I'm uh... you know..."

The blonde stopped himself, he didn't even like to talk about it. Not even to his half-brother. Matthew nodded but still held a look of uncertainty.

"Call me if you forgot something back home. I'll bring it to the centre's dorms once you text me the address. Okay?"

"Ciao Matt!" Alfred turned around and waved his hand, dismissing his brother rather abruptly.

Seriously, his WHOLE family were just a bunch of worry-warts! He signed in relief when he heard the car start and roll away. It couldn't be helped. His mother was Omega, as well as his brother and his father was a Beta. They didn't have a family pack and he was the first Alpha born in the Jones family. Besides that Matthew was 'inseminated' by an Alpha sponsor-father once his genetic defects had been discovered. Thus, they didn't have the same last name. His parents hadn't taken chances when they'd wanted another child.

The door slid open automatically and he B-lined to the reception desk. They apparently had been waiting for him. The Beta brunette smiled warmly mouthing his name in a gentle and calm voice in querry. He nodded.

"Sir, this way please."

The Beta assistant picked up a clipboard directing him with a hand gesture that he should follow her. The young blonde picked up his duffel-bag and trailed behind her. Leaving the lobby. The research centre was daunting and certain areas were closed off with metal retracted doors. Alfred regularly reminded him that this wasn't an asylum of any kind... It wasn't a prison either! It was a medical research faculty dammit. Why was he so scared? Alpha's weren't scared, they were the heroes. He wasn't like most Alphas though...

"Wait here a moment for Dr. Bonefoye. He should be here in a short moment for your preliminary."

The American nodded. "Thanks."

The whole place smelt eerily sterile. Well... it was to be expected of a facility that researched psycho-hormonal disorders. He'd done his own amount of research on the place. Once he had submitted his papers and volunteered, he was expected to stay for a year once accepted to the research center. Dorms, food, health and his education would be all taken care for. Including a small stipend of money to have him set up. The whole facility was staffed by people with extensive background checks and legal advisors closely attended. There were so many documents he had had to revise and sign once admitted. It had taken a whole week of pseudo-homework to go through with it. Waiting in the sterile examination room, he noticed the credentials of MR. Bonefoye. The guy had gone to some places. What were those? Awards? Honours? Damn.

"Monsieur Jones?"

He turned around and was hit right away by the other man's smell. An Alpha! What the hell?! He felt his whole back and body tense up. What were those pheromones supposed to mean again? Dammit! He felt a cold sweat starting to break.

"Bonjours, I am Dr. Bonefoye. You may call me Francis. It is a pleasure, I'm sure." Alfred thought he was being rather smug. "I'll be your personal physician while you are here. Zhough I will not be the only person working on your case."

The long haired blonde held his hand out. While Alfred went through the motions, he couldn't keep but do loops in his head trying to figure out why the faculty would have an Alpha doctor. By his accent, it was obvious that he was french. Why an Alpha thought? Assigned to his case! Didn't they know?

"I can tell by your posture Mr. Jones that you are rather disturbed. Let me put you at ease... I am a neuter and have regularly bleach treatments against pheremone caption. I only emit Alpha pheromones and only treat a few serious specific cases. Yours for one."

That... minutely calmed him down... So the older man couldn't tell what he was thinking from his own pheremon outputs? At least that gave him a sense of privacy. The fact remained however, that Francis Bonefoye smelt like an Alpha. His tone of voice and his head held high were also indicative of one. He found it odd that any self-respecting Alpha would handicap themselves sexuality by accepting the equivalent of a vasectomy as well as going nature-blind. He didn't know Francis's story and so Alfred refrained from asking. Though he really REALLY was curious to know. The doctor had been holding a clipboard, the very same the Beta assistant had been holding previously. He flipped over the pages and pinched them to an entry, holding them open.

"Let me simply re-state zhe condition you sent us. Az well as zhe forwarded medical dossier. Correct me where I am wrong 'Monsieur' Jones." The polite title spoken in french threw him off a bit.

"Just call me Alfred." The young American crossed his arms in a slightly defensive posture.

His condition had first appeared when he had was nearing 14. At first he had felt sick. His mother had given him permission to stay at home after noticing he'd ran a fever. It had only worsened as the day went on, and he had his first genuine erection. It had been painful, not to mention embarrassing! Dizzy, he'd called his father at work and the man had had no clue as to what it may be. His mother had put a hormone muffle collar around his throat, where the eminating organs were located. It was used by Omegas in emergency situations when they moved during heats. She'd covered his nose with a scarf while driving him to the hospital. Her logic had been: there had been no unrelated Omega scents to trigger the odd arousal. This was not normal. Surprisingly the collar had worked and the scarf at some degree. Her quick thinking might have saved him from something far more disastrous. It had still been very traumatic.

At the end of the day, he'd been incensed. Having no memory of anything past arriving to a seclusion room in the hospital. At the end of it, he'd been covered in bruises and strapped down and stuck with an IV. It had taken him almost a week to recuperate from it Yeah, he had heard about his condition a hundred times now.

Francis repeated what he already knew:

'You have a rare syndrom Alfred. In your case it is a version where a gene active in Omegas is switched on. Even though you are born biologically and psychologically Alpha. The gene which causes Omegas to fall into Heat patterns; annually, bi, tri or quarterly causes you to fall into it as well. A state unique to Alphas with the condition: 'MUST.'

Alfred hated the name, the word, the connotation of the whole thing!

He swallowed nervously as Francis kept revised his case with him. It was a preliminary before doing a physical later this week. The purpose was to interact with the physician and just get to be comfortable with each other. He'd gone through a few 'musts' already. At least half a dozen. During the cycle he was aggressively compulsively driven to copulate.

Unlike an Omega whos instincts were to remain in a safe place and create a comfortable nest. He was forced being an Alpha to seek out a partner. This made him incredibly dangerous, not only towards others, but also to himself. An Alpha in 'Must' was considered clinically insane and incapacitated. He could literally walk out into the middle of the road and be killed by a collision. Or attack, potentially killing anyone that kept him from his intended goal. He was a walking rapist bomb. It was horrible!

"Alfred. As I understand it, your previous doctor has been prescribing you oestrogen pills on zhe advent of first symptoms of your 'must'. To help you remain clear-headed?"

He nodded. "Yeah, they help a bit. I feel sort of... drunk. Most of it is a blur and I don't hurt myself as much when I'm on them."

"How long does your 'must' last when you are on zhem?" The frenchman brought pen on paper, ready to scribble his answer.

"About 3 days instead of 5."

Francis gulped, tapping the pen on his clipboard. "5 days is unusually long for a Must."

Alfred blinked, lips set in a straight line. "That's why they put me on oestrogen."

"I see that you have another condition which complicates things. I'm wondering if giving you oestrogen was the right thing considering."

It was another thing that concerned him on top of having to go through 'must'. "I know I... I'm fucked up."

The older Alpha clicked his tongue at him, frowning.

"Its not anyone's fault Alfred." He was being rather serious. "Its genetics. Drugs, trials and error for treating conditions are never easy. Not only is 'must' rare, but so is intermittant diss-associative nature identifying disorder. I'm glad you accepted to be admitted to zhe facility, truly. It will help both you and others with zhe conditions."

"Thats... thats why I applied." It was! Alfred had had this conversation with his dad, his mom and himself multiple times before. He needed help, he really did.

"Of course!" Francis smirked, continuing to scribble notes. Pheremones emanating from the man were saying he was irritated, his facial expression was anything but.

The man wasn't being sarcastically light... at least he thought he wasn't. The pheromone queues confused him to no end. It was part of his 2nd medical condition. Alfred bit his lower lip. He was learning to control his base impulses just as every Alpha did about his age. Especially the aggressive ones to dominate or control. Currently, he wanted to snap at the older Alpha and mentally knew the other hadn't done anything to warrant it.

It was his darn DNID (often called phonetically DeNi/Deny) working up again! Most medical professionals agreed that it was something causing the pheromone captors of a subject (Alpha or Omega) to give mixed messages than normally intended. It was a bit like being colour blind or dyslexic. He had an intermittent version. It was on and off. He pitied those that had it constantly active. Responding so long to error-scent cues could cause nature identity problems. Thank goodness they had caught it while he was young!

"So you have been exposed by your doctor to basic pheromones and re-conditioning therapy?"

Alfred was getting tired of this and fidgeted in his seat. "Yes and yes."

"You wrote in your file that you've felt sexual attraction to Omegas in Heat before. Despite having DNID. It's not unheard of an Alpha having problems picking up those pheromones. There's also a note by your doctor that the only pheromones you had the most problems with were related to fear or aggression."

The young blonde nodded and the doctor sighed trying to wrap his mind around all of this information. They way the young Alpha must feel about them and how growing up with the two conditions combined would have been difficult.

"Its not stable..." Alfred started. "I mean. Sometimes, Omega scents are nice, sometimes they irritate me and I get really riled up. My Doctors believe they are linked to my 'Must' cycles somehow."

The older man smiled again. Francis seemed to be the kind of Alpha that smiled entirely too much in his opinion. Maybe it was to make him more approachable? It only made him uncomfortable, especially with his pheromone queus being all over the place. Alfred usually ignored scents as best he could until he knew someone better. That way, if there was a misleading smell, he could make up by knowing the other individual enough to interpret.

"We'll figure this all out for your Alfred. I'll be working on a schedule and some basic non evasive tests. First I s'ink we should get you used to zhe way s'ings are done here."

"Sure..." Alfred said dismissively.

"I see you go through a 2 month cycle. So higher than normal regularity for an Alpha. It was one of the main reasons you were accepted in Epsilon. Last question: Are you lucid enough on oestrogen medication during 'Must' to answer questions?"

The young American blinked. "I don't know... No one bothered asking me or approach me during."

The parisian smiled in a way that made Alfred slightly uncomfortable...

**o0o**

Alfred gawked at the agenda; there were 5 in his age group that were part of the study this year. What would they all be like? Miss-fits, malformed or psychotic? Oh swell! 2 of them were Alphas. While going through the information sheets and his agenda, he discovered that Francis was in fact the lead physician at the whole entire age group as well as lead on 'Must' syndrome.

'My oh my I'm special...' Alfred didn't feel it though.

Alfred looked at his schedule. Munching on an apple. His boxes stacked in a corner of his bachelor-type dorm, mostly untouched. He didn't have any more information the other cases than their gender and natures. All of them were male. Females were studied in a seperate ward for research purposes. Well if he didn't know about them, they certainly knew nothing about him either!

Sitting back up from his stomach laying position he texted his brother his dorm address and teased him a bit before going to unpack his priorities: his small-screened TV and videogame console. Hell yeah! There was nothing like killing zombies to take your mind off of the daunting prospect of meeting others as hormonally screwed up as you were! Just the thought of what other kinds of conditions the others would have gave him the hibby jibies. He wasn't scared. Nope. He was an Alpha, he was just concerned. What would they be like? Would he get into fights with the Alphas? Would they be best friends? Yeah... the lab-rat pack, the guinea-pig club. This could be fun!

He snickered.

After playing an hour or so, Alfred got serious and unpacked the rest of his stuff in his little bachelor. Soon he'd be visited by the dorm attendant to be given a tour of the rest of the facility and the cafeteria for the evening meal. The young America was still trying to figure out his own feelings on the prospect of living here for a year. For the moment, he didn't feel trapped or used. Would that change when they would start poking and prodding him with instruments? OMG! Would they poke him with instruments!?

Argh! There was a knock on the door and he dropped an empty box, slightly startled.

"I'll be right there!" He hollered loudly, shuffling and pushing wrapping paper for his more fragile items into a corner just to get them out of the way.

He opened the door and met the dorm attendant!

"Hello Mr. Jones?" A long haired brunette smiled at him. He nodded. "My name is Elizabetha Hevedary, nice to meet you!"

The Beta extended her hand and he took it firmly, as only a self-assured Alpha would. With LOTS of enthusiasm and a radiant sparkling smile that he couldn't keep from producing.

"So you're my tour guide! Neat-oh, I'm starving! Could you show me the cafeteria first?"

He was practically vibrating at the thought of food. Blue eyes exorbitantly large in his enthusiasm forgetting all manners towards his facilitator. She threw her head back and laughed, not in the least offended.

"Sure thing!"

Elizabeth looked like she was in her early 20s. Probably an intern for the facility. Alfred crossed his arms up and over his head following the woman. Half listening, storing bits and pieces of information in his head for later use. Food was on his mind and nothing else would deter him from the goal. As they entered, he noticed most of the people here were staff, but a single individual stood out of the nurse outfitted and long white coated medical researchers. It was a teen, about his age, wearing a pale green pull over a pale sable coloured shirt. Unless he was someone's kid at the facility, wearing casual cloths was a bit out of place.

Elizabeth tapped his shoulder, snapping his attention back to her. She handed him a card.

"Its your food-card. It'll get you a basic meal. If you want anything extra though it'll add a tab and you'll have to pay the extra expense from the pocket money the facility provides you for your participation in the research." She picked up a tray and handed it to him.

"Thanks! Uh, is the food here like hospital food? I hate hospital food!" He made a face.

The brunette laughed again. "No, its nice. Whatever you get, they'll see pop up. After your physical, the nutritionist should be giving you some advice on your means. So if I were you, I'd make sure you eat a balanced diet! Otherwise they get on your case for it!"

She flicked her hair back. Oh... flirt much? Alfred thought briefly, Alpha instinct kicking in. He certainly liked her!

"Think you can get back to your dorm by yourself?"

"Oh yeah! No problem! I'm on top of it!"

"Alright then!" She waved goodbye but remained in the area, approaching some of her colleges at the facility no doubt.

Alfred puffed up his chest subconsciously (as any Alpha would do). Feeling particularly happy with his first day. No blunders, no making a fool of himself. He shuffled up to the menu area to look up the selection.

"Oh sweet Hamburgers! Yup! Definitely getting myself some of that!

**o0o**


	3. Chapter 2

**The missed condition (Chapter 1: Admittance to Epsilon)**

* * *

_Author's notes:_

_SasukeLover01 : Glad you like it!_

_Shadow of an Echo: Thanks for the input, especially with so little material out (chapter-wise). I tend to revise my stories a few chapters in for typos when my mind is not stuck in the story so much. I appreciate it greatly!_

_Now we have some character interacts to work with and a few more conditions. There's more details at the end of this chapter so you can know more about 'my' invented disorders and not be so confused!_

* * *

**o0o**

**Chapter 2: The physical, physio and nutrition intake**

**o0o**

Alfred watched the other 2 nature individuals seated wearily.

Against astronomical odds, it seemed all Alphas in his age group were all blonde like him this year. One stood out more than the others. He literally had white hair. For a moment, the american thought he'd had it bleached. Red eyes blinked up at him when he'd entered the room fully and he then fully realized he was dealing with an albino.

"Yo!" He chirped, one hand up in physical greeting.

The albino smirked, left side of his cheek twitching in cocky-like expression which fit him perfectly. The second alpha, a platinum blonde, briefly glanced up with light violet eyes and nodded with a slight gentle smile. acknowledging the other's greeting. Alfred, self-assuredly as any Alpha his age, plopped down next to the white haired alpha in the waiting room.

"I'm Alfred Jones. So this is awkward and all, but we'll get to know each other eventually right? Lets get it out of the way then. So what are your names?"

Alfred wanted to fully break the ice. He ignored the fact that one smelt strongly like an Omega. He couldn't trust himself with his DNID, so he tried his best to compensate with his own unique version of 'charm'. Which his close friends assured him was dangerously close to cockyness.

"Mein awesome name is Gilbert Beilschmidt!" The other Alpha replied instantly and self-assuredly. He offered his fist up for a smack, rather than handshake.

The american laughed, adjusting his glasses and give the fist a bro-fist. Gilbert sounded German. He knew the Epsilon research centre was an international endeavour and was completely unsurprised to find people from different nationalities. He turned towards the taller platinum blonde. Was he the one emitting omega pheromones? With both eyes focused on him. The 3rd's polite smile twitched and he eventually opened his eyes again.

"I am called Ivan." He didn't provide anything else and no other form of greeting followed.

Wierd.

"Don't mind Ivan, he's just nervous meeting new people. Its only his 2nd joint physical too. Mein 5th I think?" The albino paused, eyes up in thought. "This your first?"

Alfred's blue eyes bugged out. "Your 5th? You've been here for a while I guess? Yeah this is my first physical."

The red eyes widened suddenly. Had he said something wrong? The confident head lowered slightly and the previous Alpha pheromones switched from confident to nervous omega ones. Was that a nervous twitch too?

What. The. Hell?

"He is not meaning it badly comrade Gilbert, da?" The obviously russian accent broke the awkward silence that followed.

Comforting scents neutralized nervousness and then it was back to generic Alpha relaxed ones. Alfred was confused. However, this was usually normal for someone with his own condition. He chose to ignored it. He sniffled and sneezed, chalking it off as another glitch in his scent system.

"Alright lets get us started, oui? I see zhat you have met each other. Now, its all confidential so I'll be taking you each separately. Play nice now." Francis Bonnefoye queued in flamboyantly with perfect timing.

If he closed his eyes, Alfred could almost picture sparkles and flowers showering everywhere with how comforting the other's pheromones were. Even his tone of voice overrode the uncomfortable atmosphere the younger 'supposedly' Alphas had created.

The doctor took Gilbert first. Leaving Alfred in Ivan's company. Curiosity was one of the young blue eyed Alpha's biggest weaknesses. He kept glancing to his silent companion regularly and the russian started sitting straighter, obviously uncomfortable as he kept doing it.

"You are the wondering why I smell like an Omega, Da?" He eventually said.

Alfred nodded, a bit too enthusiastically. The other's strange scent was contented and humorous (if he could read it correctly at all today).

"I am here to be studied for N.R." The taller man noticed the blank look of confusion in Alfred's blue eyes. He sighed "You have not heard of the condition?"

"Nope. Um, I'm here for Nature identification disorder (NID). So I can't tell pheromones from one another all that well. But that's why I don't find it too wierd if you did uh... do... emit odd smells. You know?"

The purple yes widened and then Ivan laughed. It wasn't the usual self-assured and loud laughs he usually associated with other Alphas. It was... eerie, but genuinely good humoured. The tension in the room lowered dramatically.

"I think it is normal then for you to be confused in this case, da? I am not feeling so bad about it now!" A gentle smile graced the tall Alpha. "N.R. is called 'Nature reversal'. Mine is active. My body is Alpha, that is all. My mind and scent is most of the time omega."

"Oh! Most of the times?" The blonde scratched his chin.

This was intriguing. Not could he not trust his ability to recognize pheromone queues. He had the additional hurdle of others around him not giving off the right ones anyways! Hilarious, Alfred laughed.

Ivan's eyes became suddenly serious. Something predatory in them peeked out and he caught a whiff of something dominant, which made him freeze.

"Most times. Yes..." Ivan repeated.

Alfred shivered subconsciously. His smile stayed glued to his face though despite it. Yeah, lets keep chalking it to my condition. It makes everything feel more controlled that way...

**o0o**

The physical was rather boring. It was the same procedures he usually went through every 2 months with his other doctors for his 'must' cycle follow ups. Blood-work, weight, response tests. Etc... etc... It was to find patterns. 'Must' syndrome was not necessarily caused by 1 singular thing. There were variations of the condition in different Alphas. His own was the most straightforward genetic one. V1. Other 'musts' triggered through different conditions. Since Alfred wasn't a doctor, he hadn't looked too much into it. He was already fairly certain of knowing how it was anyways...

Francis explained to him the rest of his schedule (1,2,3,4,5):

1. Physiotherapy in the mornings.

Each day he would be doing a 1 hour session with an Australian called Sam (short for Samuel Berkins). Breath analysis, endurance tests and a follow up on responses. It was sort of a spill off of their physicals but followed their body patterns more closesly as part of the research into their conditions.

Sam was seriously all kinds of awesome. Not as awesome as his new pal Gilbert though. The albino may be 3 years older than him, but deep inside, he was as reckless as a 16 year old. Which was both cool and a little weird... His maturity was a bit off, if anyone were to ask him. The german hadn't let up why he was at the Epsilon research centre which didn't bother Alfred in the least.

The dude knew how to play!

Video games, electric guitar and sports... Right up his own alley! Gilbert was your A-typical Alpha... Unless he broke off to sulk at random moments. Something Alfred really didn't understand and couldn't predict. It was so sudden! One moment he was upbeat and laughing in that odd way of his and suddenly he was huddling in a corner, silently brooding or just remained quiet. All Omega-like and emo. It was the only odd thing about him. Well... other than his albinism of course!

2. Classes around noons.

When it came to classes, they were joined by the 3 other Omegas of their age group. He was introduced by Gilbert and Ivan to a loudmouthed Italian fellow by the name of Lovino Vargas. The brunette was high strung and seemed to take offense to absolutely. e.v.e.r.y.t.h.i.n.g.

Then he met a cute and quiet Brittish man by the name of Arthur Kirkland. He had a soft and polite voice and such a wonderful shy smile! Alfred's heart skipped a beat but he kept his Alpha-cool and politely smiled back shacking hands with the smaller man. He must of made an impression, the other blushed a bit. It suddenly dawned on Alfred that Arthur was the same guy he'd seen at the cafeteria his first day. He little Omega dressed smart. The american wondered why he was at the facility, just as he wondered with the others.

It was almost like a game at this point

Last but not least, an even quieter swedish blue eyed blonde called Belward Oxenstierna (which was somewhat of a mouthful) so he called him Ox in his head since he looked as silent and steadfast as one! The swede was, in Alfred's opinion, the wierdest of the Omega bunch. He was so soooooooo quiet. You could not tell at all what he was thinking. Neither did he had any kind of pheremones that he could tell. How they even knew he was an omega was beyond him.

3. Physiotherapy in the afternoon.

After class was Yoga with an asian man by the name of Yao. Then social mingling at the pool. (They were basically forced to go). The smell of pervasive chlorine nullified pheromones completely and so none of them could get any queues mixed up. To Alfred; the pool was a godsent! No more worrying about social decorum and mix ups. It was basically the point. Regardless of their conditions or social standing, they were all equals in the water.

"Yo there! Wassup!" He waved hello in good humour while doing relaxing backstrokes.

He would roughhouse with Gilbert. Both being the first to use the pool on his first day at the facillity. Up until the albino suddenly broke off from their Alpha-play competition, currently huddled in a corner of the shallow end. Alfred had no idea what to do... Ivan simply swam around the pool the whole time, quietly observing. Looking as if he wanted to join their play but didn't know how. The young american alpha looked towards the russian. The tall Alpha with the omega nature simply shrugged. A gesture which he took to mean not to worry overly much about it.

Lovino was a real puzzle. He acted constantly as an Alpha. Through his interactions with the guy, Alfred concluded that he might have the same condition as Russia... uh...maybe? That was just his best guess though, he was no doctor and he didn't care to ask the small Italian man. He could bite... hard!

4. Nutrition intake

Back in the cafeteria after pool, the age group ontinued to stick together. Showing the new guy the ins- and outs-. Alfred tentatively participated in conversations. Getting a feeling for the other individuals, Ignoring wildly fluctuating pheromone queues. Getting somewhat of a headache from doing so. He learnt quite alot.

"Its not like I can change myself, damnit!" Lovino poked Arthur.

The omega grunted but ignored the physical jab. The Britt had tastelessly commented on how the Italian was rude all the time in casual passing.

"We know." The brit retorted.

"No you don't you limey jerk! Its not like you're me. I can't keep it bottled inside as easily. Its like... I get so pissed off ALL the time! It's annoying, I hate it."

Berwald glanced silently towards the Italian but then slowly, returned to eating. Every time the swedish man moved his head, Alfred swore he was about to say something. He never did. It was oddly unnerving at times.

It was Gilbert who spoke his mind though..

"Keseses. Well, I can relate. You all know I have zose stupid un-awesome mood swings. You just deal with'em as best you can. You know?"

"Ah, moodswings?"

"Yeah, you didn't notice?" The albino smirked, a fake smile. Awkwardly shy.

"Yeah uh... No. Well; I don't know. We're all here for something or other but I didn't want to assume stuff right in the first day."

The german laughed again. "You're alright in my books kiddo." He slapped his back. He then leaned a bit towards him. "I have N.R., Mine's Intermittent."

"So... like Russia?" Alfred whispered. Not wanting to be perceived as a gossip or divulge something of personal nature.

Gilbert smirked. "Sorta, mine's not Active. It makes it a bit... uh... unpredictable? I also have NID, which they didn't catch by the time I was older. It makes it makes me all sorts of Fucked up. Izt often called Bi-polar when the conditions interact."

Alfred straightened. "You have NID like me?"

"Hey I had no idea you had it too! Yeah! NID buddies! Awesome!" The albino high-fived him.

Comfort in misery, Alfred supposed. The others glanced puzzled at them while their own conversations had kept on going

5. Recreation time.

After all of their tests, classes, physio and dinner. They had 4 hours of downtime when they did pretty much whatever they wanted. Homework included. Certain individuals were allowed to leave the facility by checking out at the lobby, providing a bit of information and some weren't...

Alfred had read that it had to do with certain factors in some tests which needed to be ruled out. He wasn't barred. However when he suggested going out to an Arcade to meet his brother Matthew with Gilbert. The albino had shaken his head. Informing him that sadly, he was under this restriction. He didn't elusidate on the why and Alfred didn't prod him. After a whole week of the same routine, Alfred discovered each individual's preferred past times.

Arthur and Belward liked to read. Both of the Omegas were rather intellectual. Lovino liked to volunteer at the cafeteria to do prep for the next day. (Mostly it was to steal the raw tomatoes... he learnt that from Gilbert). Russia liked to knit while watching sitcoms. Something totally out of normal behaviour for an Alpha. Alfred personally thought it was weird. He would never tell the taller Omega in Alpha clothing though. Gilbert and he had similar pass times. Killing zombies in coop-left 4 dead with Matthew and another of his Beta friends.

His Omega brother liked to play the zombie-killing games because of the adrenaline high it gave him. He would scream and freak out over a lot of things. It made it all the more engaging and entertaining for the other 2 Alphas who felt a natural need to guard the least proficient zombie killer of their group.

"You're brothers' funny! Kesesese!" Gilbert commented, once they glanced at the clock reading 10 o'clock and stopped playing.

"Yeah, he was against me coming here at first. But in the end, was real supportive."

The albino looked like he was deflating again. By now, Alfred was used to how Gilbert's pheromones switched from Alpha to Omega and confident to nervously unsteady at completely random moments or intervals. Up-to-date his own NID hadn't been bad this week. There had been a few moments with Lovino... but nothing worth mentioning.

"I didn't... really have a choice."

It was the first time the Albino had said anything about the reasons he'd come to the Epsilon research facility himself. Alfred shrugged, indicating physically that he didn't mind or needed to know the other's reasons. The american had gotten used to non-scented queues. Counting on others and his own body-language to communicate his feelings.

Gilbert sighed in a way that leaked sadness.

"Goodnight Alfred."

"Night Gil."

A glint of contentedness returned in the other Alpha's red eyes before he left for his own dorms.

* * *

**o0o**

**Recap on medical conditions**

**(Because the author knows you will eventually get confused! *snicker*)**

_There will be additives to these conditions after each chapter reveals more about them. So keep an eye out at the end of chapters._

**o0o**

**'Must' syndrome: **

_A condition which affects Male Alphas. _

_A genetic or hormonal abnormality which causes male Alphas to fall into an alternate variation of an Omega's heat. Heat/must cycles are (as a general tendency) annual, bi-annual, quarterly, trimestrial or every 2 months. This condition follows the same patterns. Varying per the individual's breeding (pedigree-parents). _

_Similar, yet opposite to the docile self-seclusion of Omegas, an Alpha in 'must' has an increase in sexual appetite. Experiencing rising aggression and mood swings until near to full loss of consciousness of their actions. A male Alpha diagnosed with 'Must' is considered insane while suffering the cycle, whereas an Omega in Heat is considered incapacitated. The legal terms differ between the two for these reasons: An Alpha in must is an active seeker of sexual relief while an Omega is passively disarmed concerning sexual relief. _

**Intermittent and/or Active Dissociative Nature Identifying Disorder: I/A -****DNID (Often called simply: NID)**

_A disorder affecting both Alphas and Omegas _

_It is characterized by an individuals' inability to identify (with any level of accuracy) the pheromones queues of another natured. Often inappropriately reacting to false information or simply becoming out-of-tuned with others. _

_The intermittent variant recognizes pheromones accurately or inaccurately at varying times and/or within certain conditions. Stress or the presence of a heat cycle have been flagged as possible factors._

_The active variant has an individual responding to opposite nature pheromones more strongly than they would considering their nature. Example; An Alpha would usually react sexually favorably to an Omega in Heat, whereas an Alpha with Active NID would react to an Alpha's sexual pheromones in the same way and have very little reaction to an Omega's. The end result often causes 'nature identity disorders', which are psychological and not physiological. This can be treated, however the active element of NID is a challenge to overcome._

**Nature Reversal Disorder NRD (Or simply NR)**

_A condition which affects Alphas, Betas and Omegas. _

_Whereas, the subjects' body physically registers as a particular nature, but the individual expresses a different nature psychologically and through pheromones. For some time, the condition was considered an off-shoot version of A-DNID. However, recent medical research have discovered that the individual not only registers and reacts to the opposite pheromones (As one with A-DNID) but actually produces pheromones outside of their nature with a great deal of taxing on their health. It was then considered to be a separate condition._

_In the case of NRD, Psychological damage on the identity of the nature with this condition is practically irreversible. The individual is often born with the condition and very rarely diagnosed until sexual maturity. There are links between patients with NRD and those suffering 'Must'. Current figures show 80% of Alphas diagnosed with NRD suffer from 'Must' syndrom. Further research is being conducted on the possibility of a link between the two._


	4. Chapter 3

**The missed condition (Chapter 3: Why we're here)**

* * *

_Author's notes:_

___Shadow of an Echo: Still appreciate the timely review and the type of response you give is exactly what I need to ponder and work on a few things. I changed just slightly from backgrounding to a bit more character and dialogue content. Each chapter will slowly become more and more personal with more character interactions instead of 'backgrounding' 'itineraries' and/or 'conditions'._

_This has the M rated juicy stuff in it! Admit it, you've all been waiting for this I'm sure! As the chapters go, it'll get on track (hopefully)._

* * *

**o0o**

**Chapter 3: Why we're here.**

**o0o**

Alphas were amazing once they had routines.

It was something set in their genetics after all, maybe it was just him. After a month he was basically owning the place! Ivan and him would play chess once in a while during recreational downtime. After getting material in classes, he had gotten into the habit of talking with Arthur about litterature. Styles, prose and the like. Apparently the little brittish Omega was a very big fan of the written english word. Alfred related to this passion rather well, he was entertaining the thought actually of being a novelist himself and the green eyed blonde was a steady source of constructive and bitting criticism to his ideas.

In sports, he OWNED the whole lot of them.

This got him in trouble with Romano though. This one time... concerning Soccer em... er... Football? Ah, hell he didn't know! The little guy was hilarious though. Acting as an Alpha. He could sure throw a punch though, unless he wasn't clumsily slipping before delivering. Alfred knew how to dodge the worst and never retaliated. It was just not classy. Hitting an omega.

Of the Alphas in the research group of his age, Alfred was the one with the least identity issues. Regardless, it was time to go see his assigned psych once he'd gotten into the flow of the centre. He was also very close to his cycle, 1 month and ticking. Gawd! Just the idea that may have some mental problems related to it was unsettling in itself! However, psychological assessments and follow-ups were part of both the research itself and the whole package. Grudgingly, he got an email and a card in his mail from Epsilon reminding him of the rendez-vous. From here-on-in he would have to meet with his psych councillor every week.

"Mr. Jones?"

Alfred blinked.

The other was... small. He smelled like a Beta, border-line Omega. If his sense of smell was correct, the man was in fact a Beta(-). He was asian by his accent and had black hair and very deep brown eyes.

"My name is Honda Kiku. If you wish, you may simply call me Kiku-san if that makes you more comfortable."

Alfred smiled at the betraying figure of speech and accent.

"You're Japanese then, right?"

"Hai." The Beta smiled gently. It didn't exactly reach his ears, however Alfred got the impression that the man was rather reserved, simply by the way he carried himself.

They talked for a whole hour and a half. A little about his family, his experience and stay at the facility in the last month and how he found it. Schedule and all. Eventually in the last half-hour, the beta strayed on some of his symptoms before 'must'. By the time the topic came up, the american felt comfortable about discussing the topic with him. Kiku was an Epsilon professional after all. He could trust him.

'Must' was tricky.

It played with his mind as well as his body. Thankfully there were at least some good indications he was about to fall into it. He was much more of an attention seeker right before It started. Wanting to be affectionate, touches, comforting pats, hugs and eventually becoming a bit more forceful and regular. Meanwhile he also craved protein, became regularly thirsty and uh... most embarrassingly; masturbated more frequently up until the whole thing spilled over into the 'must' fever. At which point he was prescribed oestrogen.

Francis had told him they were weaning him off of it. Which scared him shitless but put up a front of bravery which the frenchman apparently approved of and flattered his own Alpha ego.

"Alfred-San, if these symptoms should occur you must contact either me or Bonnefoye-sama. The only other person privy to a partial of this list of symptoms will be the nutritionist that follows your consumption profile. If you start to consume more of these food items, they will alert the both of us. You understand?"

The young Alpha sighed, it was part of the deal. He nodded.

"Good. Now, I believe it is time for the mid-morning meal? Till next we meet, Mr. Jones."

Alfred shook the other's hand and left the psychologists office.

**o0o**

When he'd gotten to eating lunch he discovered both Arthur and Ivan were missing. When he'd asked around. No one would give him a straight answer. He didn't see them in class, nor physio either. His suspicions were starting to grow. It wasn't until the end of the pool session that Gilbert intercepted him in the lockers.

"Arthur went into his heat. He won't be back for give or take 2 weeks." The albino was twisting his towel nervously.

Gilbert had remained Omega all day today. Skittish, quiet and low profiled, probably due to stress. 2 friends simultaneously gone would generally do that. The blue eyed blonde had found it disconcerting to deal with the switch. He missed being able to jostle the german around a bit. Now he was afraid of making the usually tough older alpha cry! He adapted easily to the shift of his Alpha friend to an Omega. Though sometimes the flirtatious pheromones he was undoubtedly miss-reading from Gilbert because of his own stressed NID caused some... issues.

He was certain Gil didn't think of him 'that' way and tried his best to ignore his raging teenage hormones' NID-prompted responses. His senses of smell was telling him was sexual interest. The albino was certainly NOT interested. He was 100% certain.

"..T...two Weeks! Why so long?" Alfred was besides himself with worry.

Omega heats lasted 3 days and usually they gave themselves 2 days of respite. Why the hell would Arthur need so much time?

"I... I can't tell you."

The albino bit his lip. In the lockers, pheromones were minutely picked up, the chlorine muddled it somewhat but the other Alpha's scent shifted from nervously worried to anger. Alfred was pretty sure he wasn't angry, It made him react none-the-less and he stiffen, expecting an attack.

Gilbert nervously picked up on it. "Are you mad?"

Alfred shook his head, some drying water droplets fell from his dark blonde hair.

"No its my damn NID working up again! Its telling me you're angry, I know better."

"Keseses, yeah... I get that too. Nein, seriously its very personal. When he gets back, you could ask him yourself. It would be totally Un-awesome of me if I told you. He'd probably beat me upside with a stick. Dude can be violent." Gilbert's inner Alpha poked out, then retreated.

The american laughed. That was true! The little omega was a little firestorm at times, overcoming the natural shyness usually associated with Omegas. It simply meant Arthur was independent. He rather liked to rile him up during their regular discussions. The Omega always bit back. Seeing that fire in his eyes just caused his Alpha side to burn up in the prospect of a challenge, It was somewhat of a rush. Although most Alphas hated being tested, he thought it was good to be on his toes.

"Can you tell me whats up with Russia though? I haven't seen him either..."

The albino shifted his weight from one leg to the other while he was drying his hair.

"Well, you know how a week or so ago you told me you weren't here just for you NID?"

"Yeah...?" Alfred wasn't sure where the other was going with this.

During an online gaming session with his brother Matthew, the young Omega on the other end of the line had let slip something-or-other about his condition. To which Gilbert had been a bit prying and he'd eventually told him about his first and foremost condition.

"Well..." The older Alpha trailed. It was obvious he was trying to get Alfred to figure it out by himself without actually telling him.

"...Oh... um really?"

"Yeah." Gilbert nodded, blushing. Which was more apparent because he was so pale.

Ivan was going through 'Must'.

**o0o**

Francis had huge dark circle under his eyes. Drinking coffee with shaking hands he brushed his hair back with his other hand and then scratched the stubble of a 2-day long growth of beard. The two video feeds looking into the patients seclusion rooms were the only thing casting light in the observation room and the parisian had been at the station for the last 18 hours, hadn't slept for at least 30.

It wasn't like there weren't any other physicians available for the watch, however Francis Bonnefoye was in charge of this age group. He felt particularly responsible. Especially for the case of 'Arthur Kirkland'. The last time this had happened... The parisian shivered. Thankfully, he had heard the board would be arriving with the donor semen in a few hours. Arthur wouldn't be living through the hell he had experience the last time there had been a delay.

As it was the little Omega was curled up in his nest and sweating profusely. He'd stripped down naked already. The first day had passed and he was holding well considering.

"I really wished we could do something about you Kirkland." Francis mumbled to no one but himself.

The scene of an Omega trembling in heat was usually enough to trigger automatic responses from any Alpha. It was normal that he would... react. He certainly was at some degree. He'd been working with a half-erection for hours now. Arousal spiking on and off depending as he had to make regular observations every hour. Fortunately, the Alpha had had special procedures done to himself to work at Epsilon without fear of legal repercussions. He was vasectomized which meant he couldn't produce sperm and he regularly underwent a procedure called bleaching. His scent capting capabilities wouldn't work for months after the sessions. Even if an Omega in heat were to drape himself over him, he wouldn't be overwhelmed by the other to the point of being unable to turn them away. Only the visuals affected him like any other Beta. The nature of his work would usually be staffed by a Beta. However Francis had overcome the prejudice every step of the way for his purely humanitarian reasons.

Why couldn't an Alpha help another Omega or Alpha? Because he could potentially 'react'? Because it was perhaps morally wrong for his body to respond in any sexual semblance. He'd love to get any Beta to do his line of work and not respond either. People had asked him regularly; Why would you accept the equivalent of nature castration? His answer were along the following lines; Those I worked for are basically castrate, in a manner, themselves. If he didn't help them with his incredible medical knowledge, experience and prowess he would feel like he were abandoning his fellowed natured humans. Even if he couldn't produce children or feel the proper flares of desire when an omega fell into heat, it was the price he was willing to pay to help them.

Arthur was moving and getting worked up again. The cries of pain were heartbreaking. It shouldn't be like this.

Francis lowered the audio input from the observation room and checked up on Ivan. The other was in a corner in his holding vest. Which they had had to draw back up to the wall. He hadn't forced the restraints in the last 2 hours.

Good.

It was better than ripping the lining of the padding room until his fingernails broke like he had in his last 'Must'. Fortunately, the Russian didn't have too long and was in the final painful phases of the condition. If his symptoms were regular he would be fine to release tomorrow. As it was, he was unconsciously dry humping into nothing but air. Pruple eyes unfocused and unseeing.

"Francis?"

He jumped, startled. It was Elizabeth.

"Dear lord sir, you look like hell! You really aught to sleep a bit before the surrogate's sample arrives."

The parisian rubbed at his eyes irritably.

"We all know how much you care about your work, what happens if you can't treat Kirkland? You're the only one who can." She continued.

As much as he was loath to admit it, she was right. He sighed. The Long haired brunette pulled back his chair and patted his shoulder.

"I'll keep watch and take over. I already signed you out and everything. Get some sleep Francis." She forewent the honorific, making it a bit more personal.

"Merci."

Elizabeth shook her head. What she did for her mentors.

**o0o**

"It burns. Dear god, please make it stop!" Arthur thrashed, mouth agape and whimpering.

He just couldn't keep on sleeping at this point. These were times when he just wanted to be left to die. Like the last heat had almost done. It would have been better if the exhaustion had taken him back then.

5 days. The center hadn't gotten a donor for the better part of a week! At that point any alpha would have done! Legal rights and papers be damned! It was his life they were playing with. He'd been hospitalized severly once they had gotten him blissfully pregnant. The whole episode and pregnancy had been difficult and they had to actually abort the fetus anyways to save his life. Something that made him shiver thinking about it to this day. Transplating would have been preferable... It was all their fault. THEIR FAULT!

"Fuuuuuuck my life!" He arched, stretching his back until his muscles buckled with the stress and couldn't hold the position anymore. "It's only the first day Arthur... Calm down... they have it coming. Francis took care of it personally this time. Uh...hunn..."

He mumble to himself, concentrating on his own rough broken voice. The young omega resisted the compulsion to masturbate as much as he could. His body shivered and went through convulsions again. It was so hot and his lower end pulsated! He just... had to!

He fingered himself brutally and within a moments convulsed in a painful orgasm that didn't sate him at all and hurt more than relieved him. As he knew it wouldn't. Not like any other 'normal' omega. Many would call his fertility a blessing in this day and age. He called it a curse! Everyone else were just a bunch of ignorant twats! What did they know? Nothing!Neither did Epsilon. They simply called if 'Ferret syndrom' for lack of any other better name to call it.

He would remain in heat until impregnated. That was what his body demanded. Once that was done, they would flush the fetus for in-vitro fertilization in another surrogate parent. He may or may not continue a false pregnancy depending on how things went. Hopefully not. He wished to get back on track with his academic life. With the other blokes he shared an odd routine with. Especially that Alpha... the one that kept teasing him and making him dream of writting.

Alfred... was it? Dear lord but any normal relation with someone was impossible! Not with his condition.

"Arthur, here you are 'mon petit'. All will be alright now."

The green unfocused eyes scanned rapidly and rabidly around the nest. They finally found and settled onto his physician. The look of pity enraged him.

"D...don't call me that. I'm not a child, nor little and don't mother me you dolt!" The younger omega trembled and tried to control his breathing.

He was all bark with no bite. His body convulsing again epileptically just after his verbal retort. Arthur refused to let the tears threatening to fall from his eyes escape.

"J...just get on with it! PLEASE!" He screamed the last part a little too needy for his liking. At this stage, early in his heat he had enough pride to actually care.

Francis Bonnefoye felt his heart break. Arthur wasn't his. Would and could never be. He was a patient. He administrated the young Omega clinically. He could sense that it may be for perhaps the last time...

He was getting to attached to his omega patient. It was inevitable as an Alpha. He had eventually come to this regrettable conclusion as a professional. The only solace Francis had, was that he could keep working with the other Alphas in the age-group. Already he had devised a way for Betas to treat Arthur without him. The Britt panted, turning on his stomach and presenting his orrifice instinctively. Wet Slick slowly trailing down one of his legs in anticipation. He heard the older Alpha prepare and couldn't help the keening sounds he made to encourage the other to get it done faster! He both felt and heard the other shift behind him. A warm hand rested on and parted his butt cheek. The warm cock his subconscious wished to feel wasn't what was being introduced. It was the next best thing fortunately. Burning slightly entering but filling the emptiness inside of him. Just as any Alpha would knot and plant their seed, he would be impregnated through this specialized dildo. It. just. wasn't. the. same: This was Artificial insemination. He felt like a horse, a dog or some other pathetic animal to be bred selectively for qualities and traits. Anything but simply another omega 'natured' human. The presence of the other Alpha's sexual active pheromones and movements would bring him to a blissful true climax. Once that happened, Francis would make the toy lock in a semblance of a knot and Francis would deliver the seminal fluids. His body would abort the heat once it became pregnant.

But... he would feel just as empty as when it had started. He finally did cry in the end.

"Shh... it'll be all right." Francis cajoled.

He was unsuccessful.

* * *

**o0o**

**Additional side-notes! RECAP**

**o0o**

_I'm sure a lot of you are wondering what Arthur has! Mwahaha! I won't be giving you details here right now unfortunately. This will all be revealed as Alfred discovers it as well._

_Recap! __So we have:_

_ 'Must'. What is it again?: Alpha heats (Brutal!)_

_A or I DNID: Alfred and Gilbert have revealed to have it. What is it again?: Diss-associative Nature identifying disorder, identifying scents is more difficult and less accurate_

_A or I RND: Gilbert has Intermittent, Russia has Active. What is this again?: Reversed nature disorder, the psychological and scent profile is off-beat._


	5. Chapter 4

**The missed condition (Chapter 4: Speaking of which...)**

* * *

_Author's notes:_

___Shadow of an Echo: Surprise! Mature in both content and plot! Who'd of though? Sexuality (I believe) is a mature subject... not in-that its a politically or culturally tabooed subject. A lot of my other fanfics in this rating are about trust. There might be... 2 that are just pretty much gratuitous. Lolz! However _

_Corbenick : That's what I tell myself. If people can't get over the first few chapters of setup and only want the -M-rated expectations. Then they'll miss out on the actual content itself. It's not my problem! Thankfully there are people that like to read for reading's sake. I love fan fiction for that. There's so many different styles and types of writers I eventually stumble onto real good stories and gems._

_Thanks again for the reviews. I don't mean for this fic to be a total smut-fest but the conditions have to do with omega verse natures right? Can't be helped... BTW foreword note (poor Ivan)... T_T I feel as if I'm torturing the poor guy. I've been updating really fast since I am on a roll of inspiration here! Why not? _

_As for my other fics. I will be wrapping up on: This problem we'll fix in the next few days (hopefully). So those that are following my stories will be happy to know it will be concluded soon in favour of concentrating on World order's gift and this one._

* * *

**o0o**

**Chapter 4: Speaking of which...**

**o0o**

"Whaaat? Un-Awesome. Scheiße, Scheiße, Scheiße!"

The albino's character died at the hands of at least half a dozen zombies surrounding him. He put the game controller down and tried to calm down. Having just shrieked like a sissy-girl. This was the 3rd time Gil had practically given him a heart attack in the last hour of playing Left4Dead 2.

"Ahahaha!" His blonde comrade in-game laughed. Hearing about the same but in a softer voice on the other side of the internet line.

- Dude! Whats up with you today? Ahaha! You're as bad as me! -

Matthew observed teasingly through Skype, snickering minutely. Alfred stifled another chuckle, still paying half-attention to the screen and shooting zombies to finnish the level. His brother was saying exactly what was on his mind. Since yesterday, Gilbert had been particularly Un-Alpha and off-ish. It was Thursday and the white haired Alpha hadn't reverted back.

"Its really not funny guys! I've been stuck as a wuss all week! You have no idea how this is!" The german barked, genuinely upset and got up, stomping away to Alfred's dorm kitchenette. Getting a glass of water.

- Is he Okay? - The young Omega asked.

Matthew didn't know what Gilbert's condition was. Only that his older brother had made a friend which he played regular online games with. They played team-games together on and off. The younger blonde hadn't gotten to know Gilbert in any other context.

"Yeah Matt. Don't worry, its all-right. I'll be right back." The alpha closed skype and ignored the rest of the game.

He put his glasses back on, being farsighted and headed to the kitchenette. It was nothing like a proper kitchen; no stove or microwaves, since their diets and nutrition was monitored. He had an electric kettle for boiling water, that was it. The albino was busy chugging down water and seemed to be half-ignoring him. Eventually, he put the glass down. Looking troubled and pensive.

"Didja wanna talk about it at all?"

Alfred was walked on eggshells.

The other was Alpha (regardless of currently mental and hormonal disorders). Being stuck as a 'reactionary' Omega not to mention unwittingly giving off omega scent queues annoyed the hell out of Gilbert. He'd stated it repeatedly in the past. It was instinctual for Alfred to want to comfort the other because of the scent queues.

The blonde kept repeating in his mind a mantra; He's an Alpha, he's an Alpha, he's an Alpha. Fighting basic instincts to overly coddle the other. Which the albino certainly wouldn't appreciate.

"Nah... its just. I don't feel Awesome, is'all."

Gilbert blushed, admitting being anything 'but' awesome was saying something. Those were 'attracted' pheromones he was smelling! UGH! Normally, Alfred would wager they would have been straight omega-stressed ones. Gilbert would usually be discharge dominant steady and confident Alpha ones. Something like pete-moss or whiskey. Instead of anything remotely resembling something sexual like; vanilla cinnamon!

Delicious, delicious cinnamon...

The american bit his lip and huffed through his nose in a semi-sneeze to get rid of the smell. The other raised a slight brow at it. He'd figured this was the method Alfred used to get rid of pheromone wifs whenever his NID worked up. He had a curious look on his face, wondering what he was currently reading into his scent.

"Anything I can do?" He still asked.

The albino hesitated, his mouth opening and then remaining open while his head turned a bit aside, second guessing himself. Finally he got the gutts to ask;

"Mein bruder has been too busy lately to come visit. I'm starting to go crazy without being able to talk to others!" Red eyes widened, realizing what it sounded like.

"N...not that you're not awesome company! Uh..."

Alfred thought it was endearing (in an omega-like fashion), how Gilbert kept second-guessing himself in his state. He was usually so determined and levelheaded. There was a twisted kind of mixture of pity as well as humour at the other's expense.

"And I was...uh... was wondering if umm... Ugh! If you'd invite yours over! There... I asked!"

Sky-blue eyes blinked confused momentarily. "You want to meet my brother?"

The white locks bounced enthusiastically as he nodded.

That was... odd, Alfred didn't know what to think. They were talking about his baby brother after all! He himself had just recently turned 17 before being admitted to Epsilon. The start of the program for him had been September. Matthew and him shared the same month for birthday 1 year and 3 days apart. The youngest Omega in the family had turned 16 and could had been available to court in the last 3 months. It was natural for Alphas in the family feel protective of Omegas. This was Gilbert though. He'd gotten to know the other guy and he was pretty cool. Despite the disorders and all. (But he wasn't one to talk either). The pause was giving the other the wrong idea.

"Its okay Al, I understand. I mean, I'm a bit screwed up and all. No self-respecting Alpha would ever introduce me to..." The taller teen made to leave.

Quickly Alfred waved his hands up, blocking his exit.

"No no no! Don't get me wrong! Ugh. Its just that... You're the only 'other' Alpha that's ever approached me to be introduced to my younger brother." He laughed, self consciously putting an arm behind his head and scratching in embarrassment. "It would be my first time accepting to be a chaperone!" He admitted.

Chaperoning was a semi-traditional way of arranging a date between different family pack members. It was still practiced in modern times since it often prevented misunderstanding or the inconvenience of an omega being influenced emotionally or privately by an up-coming heat.

"Oh! Kesesese Awesome! Then... that's a maybe? Ja?"

"Yeah definitely Gil!"

Actually, Alfred had had the impression that Matthew wanted to visit and meet Gilbert anyways. He'd received texts along those lines recently. This wasn't too bad of an idea. Who knows, maybe being a Chaperone could be fun! Once Gil left for the night, Alfred jumped back on Skype and forwarded Gilbert's interest in meeting him through his own request of visiting him at the facility next weekend. While Matthew seemed a bit tight lipped about his own impressions of his friend, the american supposed it was simply a case of typical shyness. And oh boy, was his brother shy!

He knew Mattie's cycle wouldn't be up until November anyways. So it couldn't be he was being cycle-wary (as they called it). It would certainly do him some good meeting a few potentially interested Alphas anyways. Since Alfred was stuck at the facility, he might as well introduce his brother to the one good Alpha friend he'd made and trusted He could never trust Ivan the same way... He was just too... 'off'.

Speaking of Ivan! He wondered how the big lug was holding up?

**o0o**

Francis always felt slightly nervous approaching the younger Alpha at the end of the 'Must' cycle. When you got acquainted with someone fairly well and they simply weren't 'them' anymore, it was very... Unsettling.

Francis wished he had pursued psychology a bit more. He could have sworn the russian had a split personality simmering under the surface of his NR. Unmasked by the cycle. However that was Kiku and Heracles' job at the facility, not his. He was here for physical assessments and observations, nothing more. He gave the door a few taps to indicate his presence.

"Ivan?" He opened the reinforced door slowly.

An eerie chuckle answered him.

"Dobryj utro, dobryj dyen' , dobryj vyechyer...1* " The other shifted in the lowlight of the room, meant to be less irritating to the patient. It was plain creepy with the voice tone the Russian used. "Kotoriy chas... Kotoriy chas...?2*"

Ivan sighed longly. Mumbling to himself more than actually asking any actual question.

"At least you can speak now Braginski. You understand me, oui?" Francis had to make sure before approaching.

The purple eyes, once downcast shot up and glared piercingly up. They were all consumingly Alpha. No trace of the shy reversed nature of the tall young boy. There was something drunk, feral and wild in them still. Individuals in 'Must' never failed to scare Francis at times. He'd worked with them for years, it wasn't just Ivan. The condition was simply so primeval as to be totally unsettling to anyone.

"Ya... Ya... Ponimayu. 3*"

The young man garbled, forcing cohesive thoughts into spoken words instead of mumble self-speaking. His voice was rough and aggressively irritated still. On the edge of being both polite and rude. Lapsing into maternal tongues was normal, especially considering the circumstances. Francis Bonnefoye was one of those dedicated professionals that did everything to do a better job and had learnt rudimentary Russia to better treat Ivan. As he was european and had already learnt German in elementary school and Italian was closely related to french.

"I'm here to swab you Ivan, you know zhe procedures. In a few hours, when you are collected, we'll be able to let you go."

The platinum blonde locks stuck to the sweat plastered head nodded once. Huffing once in lucid recognition. Francis thumbed up to the camera; a signal. The centre had devised the harness especially for its patients in 'Must'. The restraining jacket's arms and coil were controlled remotely.

Francis prepared his collection material. Half-watching the other. Hearing the clips at the back of the harness clip off the wall socket. The metal wires that ran around and behind the back of the main coil slowly slacked the arm restraints. Ivan groaned, finally stretching the numb limbs. Making arm stretches and circles as he was taught in physiotherapy. Getting proper circulation flowing in them again. Grunting all the while.

Francis was ever more thankful for Samuel's daily physio-drills. Ivan was doing them subconsciously.

This was why he'd chosen to work at Epsilon; To Improve the technologies and treatment of subjects with these varying conditions. The jacket and coil was the latest design of the facility. It wasn't exactly a regular straight jacket. The thing was much more comfortable for one. Francis would even almost say; stylish. In black and silver-ish blue. As a prototype it looked sleek.

"Once you're ready Ivan. Just show me your throat, the usual."

He waited, swab in latex gloved hand. Mindful of the... liquid mess around the area Braginski lay. Ivan grunted. Indicating he had heard and understood the other in some form or other. However he ignored Francis in order to just collect himself, shaking his head to clear it. As things were now; All Alphas needed to be treated in hospitals during the 'must' cycle. Most facilities treated them in 3 ways; Medicated the Alphas with oestrogen, induced comas in them or used the clinical straight-jackets. Keeping them in seclusion in all cases.

Francis hoped that if they could get the Harness to hold, adapt to the physical violent compulsions, diagnose the end of the condition and program it to release the individual through a 'Must'. That they could put it on market so that they could remain at home in the same heat-seclusion as Omegas. There was something to be said about suffering in the comforts of your own home.

"I... I'll be the moving now."

Ivan warned. Conscious enough to be considerate of the situation.

Mindful of the ejaculate around him, showing some self-aware disgust at it, the coil pulled out of the wall as he moved. The russian shuffled sideways and then settled a few feet of in the room craning his neck up and back expectantly. His stare steady and expectant, still somewhat feral. Francis kept a thumb up, in case Elizabeth (up in observation) felt Ivan would be violent she would pull the coil back. Francis swabbed Ivan's throat, where his pheromone emitters were. Putting the cotton tip back into the sterile plastic tube he then did a body checkup on the Harness's condition and Ivan's body.

A little redness around his upper-arm was expected. Especially after 2 days of struggling in it. No skin scrapping around the collarbone thankfully this time with the new material. He lowered the other's head gently and checked the back.

"No head injuries or bruised ribs this time Braginski. Good."

Ivan eerily chuckled, it wasn't the good kind. It was of the leering and deprecating variety.

The older Alpha pat him on the shoulder in comfort. These physical checks would be embarrassing for anyone in the other's state. The russian was naked except for the harness. Still half erect because of the circumstances. Sweating with a still very elevated heartbeat. His sperm count should be 0 at this point. What with all of it around him. Which reminded the tall frenchman; Samples... yeah...

He did just that. The Russian blushed, teeth clenched grumbling in an almost growl. Watching the older parisian man in the corner of his eyes. The condition was at its end. He wasn't physically reacting aggressively at this point. Though the older Alpha was sure he'd want to throttle him if he hadn't been in his right mindset to restrain himself.

"Want me to remove zhe IV?" Francis offered.

Ivan blinked, nodding.

The blue eyed Alpha removed the Velcro from his armband and removed the needle providing fluid to the young man. It was securely isolated from any jostling the other made during his 'Must' within the confines of the suit.

"T...thank you." Ivan sighed, relaxing a bit.

The doctor smiled reassuringly.

"Zhe worst is over. Just a few more tests and you'll be back in your dorm to recuperate. Would you like me to get Gilbert to bring you food then?"

It was somewhat of a little tradition.

After Ivan's 'Must', he was brought food by an Epsilon worker for a few days. Nursing his health back. One day, the albino had intercepted the tray and had shown up as support in his recuperation. Ivan had asked the facility workers if it was all right for his friend to take care of bringing him the tray. A little finagling with the rules and regulations and Gilbert responsible for bringing up food for the 2 days he was in dorm isoltaion on request of the patient.

"Y... yes please."

Another pat on the shoulder and the physician was gone. Leaving him alone to calm down the rest of the way to normalcy. The coil wasn't drawn back and drunkenly, the Alpha moved around to the far end of the room. Drinking at the water fountain installed there. Leaving the patch of his seminal fluids behind, Ivan lay down on the soft padded floor of the seclusion room. Trying, despite his running heartbeat, to sleep the rest of the condition off.

**o0o**

"Ah man! You're gonna totally miss the water-polo competition between us and the staff!" Alfred whined, doing his best puppy blue eyed pleading look that he could.

Gilbert was back to his cocky self. He mock-punched the other blonde. "Nein. This totally trumps it!"

"Watcha up to this time?"

Alfred snickered, expecting the other to go on a story of pulling tricks on Romano or replacing Belwards' tea with something-other (usually juice). The swede's tastebuds apparently were really weird. He didn't notice until midway through the drink. The albino played tricks on the staff too. He was a total menace!

"Bringing the Russian's food. Ivan's been disscharged." The albino smirked a bit leeringly.

Blue eyes widened. "Oh..."

The sunday weekend's Waterpolo semi-tournament between the administration (mostly Beta) and the researchers and devs (half Omega, half Alpha) was alot of fun!

At the end of the day though, the american's mind drifted back and worried about Russia. He didn't know Ivan as much. Not having gotten as close to him as Gilbert. That didn't make him worry any less for someone that suffered the same condition as him. He was glad to be able to talk to Kiku about it the next day.

**o0o**

"Something is worrying you Alfred-San?"

"Y...yeah." He twisted his favorite headcap.

The one marked: US of A, kicka- part of . Obviously the ass part was censored. But. Well. Whatever. It was still an awesome cap! The quiet Japanese beta shifted in his chair, getting comfortable. He was all for letting the young patient explain himself on his own time. As the silence was getting uncomfortable he was about to introduce another question to change the subject when Alfred blabbered finally.

"Its my... condition. Its scaring me when I thought I had basically gotten over it a long time ago."

"You avoid calling it by its actual name."

The Alpha gulped. That was true. He called it his 'condition' instead of 'must'.

"If you cannot talk about it, or call it as it is. Then it must mean you still have some problems dealing or concerning it." Kiku meant it more as an observation than a question.

There was still the hint of an inquiry in his tone. Wether it was from his cultural accented or something other, the older Beta always had this sort of duality in everything he said. It demonstrating a depth in him that Alfred couldn't grasp fully, especially since he was so young compared to the other.

The blonde pushed his glasses back up his nose nervously.

"Yeah... that might be it."

The black haired beta nodded, confident set eyes locked in his blue ones. "Would you like to get rid of this fear?"

"Yes! More than anything!" He rapidly answered.

"Then tell me what you are afraid of most. When you fall in 'must', what scares you about it?"

Ouch! The other didn't pull punches. Going directly for where it hurt his ego the most. If he needed to get over the fear, he needed to be able to talk about it. Taking a deep breath Alfred started to spill it out. He never thought he would. Not even his brother Matthew knew of his deepest darkest fear!

-That he would rape somebody.-

He wasn't a bad person, not in the least! Just the thought sent chills up and down his spine.

"Its like someone else is tearing me up from the inside and just keeps yelling at me to... to... you know? And they hurt me." He paused. "Uh... the 'must' does. Its insane! Almost impossible to describe how difficult it is to ignore it."

The asian nodded almost imperceptively. Sensing a pause in the conversation where the young Alpha needed some kind of imput he began.

"Though I cannot betray confidence with details Alfred-San. Most of my patients with 'Must' describe it about the same way; 'Feeling like someone else', 'that something is controlling you'. These must be very difficult concepts for an Alpha, such as yourself, to experience and deal with."

"Totally!" Alfred laughed, deflating a bit. Calm returning a bit in his turmoil upon hearing that he wasn't the only one feeling the same way.

"I mean, there's this point where I feel like... justified. That I can be, um... forward?" The blonde had trouble with words.

"Sexually confident? Bold in your advances?" Kiku supplied.

"Yeah that." He blushed. "But then there's this point where I stop and am...like: That's not me!" He twisted his cap again. "Its when I realize that I'm in 'must'. I hate that feeling..."

The japanese hummed, an comforting kind of noise that made him feel warm and understood.

"That feeling, is self-awareness. You should be proud you are so in tune with your body that you can recognize it. As well as altruistic enough to act on it and seek help."

That made sense... and a whole new door of understanding just opened for Alfred.

"Dude, that's so... Zen!" He laughed.

The beta laughed quietly, bowing humbly. Which made Alfred laugh even harder.

* * *

_o0o_

_***1. Good morning, Hello, Goodnight...**_

_***2. What time... what time...**_

_***3. I understand.**_

_o0o_

* * *

**_More notes!_**

**_More about Must:_**

**_(Reference: ELEPHANTS. Totally serious. Look it up!) _**

_It is a high hormonal and testosterone condition male Elephants go through. Which isn't related to female in estrus or any 'mating period' or 'rut'.They become violent to the point that (in zoos) they have to be isolated. In the wild they can even kill other elephants are documented killing rhinoceroses and giraffes ____Its not very well understood. Some think its to avoid in-breeding. A bull in Must can overpower (and even kill) an older bull in an elephant herd. Females seem to give precedence to having a bull in musth breed with them when they are in estrus rather than another older dominant bull._

_From the Prussian word: Musth or Moest (which means: Intoxicated). _

_So 'Must' is a hormonal imbalance much like a mood disorder (chronic depression, Bi-polar etc...) however is cyclical in my Omegaverse._

_There is a point where the subject looses that ability to make conscious decisions or realize their actions because of it. Oestrogen treatments (as Alfred and Francis have mentioned), keep subjects (more or less) lucid during the condition. Counteracting testosterone somewhat but not entirely._


	6. Chapter 5

**The missed condition (Chapter 5: All because of biology)**

* * *

_Author's notes:_

_Wow, I am surprised by the amount of positive reviews and commentaries I've gotten! Thanks a lot, I thought a lot about Epsilon facility and the procedures they would want to use. I didn't want to totally bore my readers with too much clinical detail so the footnotes are were I dump it._

_The cat and the raven : Yeah, (rapist bomb) was totally what Alfred has been scared of being. On the other side, Arthur sort of has a reversed problem I haven't divulged his condition completely yet. Its getting there though..._

_01blackcat02: It occurred to me that Alfred isn't exactly Lucid during his must, but don't worry. There shall be A PLOT TWIST *dun dun duuuuuuun*. You'll love the next 2 chapters I'm sure!_

_darkingflame: I'm updating! TADA!_

_Shadow of an Echo: You've practically nailed the Gilbert and Matthew PruCan setup I was going for already with that plan! Ahaha, Matthew would be used to dealing with his off-queue brother._

_mone : I want to have more character interactions with Ivan, Lovino (Romano) and Belward soon and maybe introduce some other Hetalia nations-as-character. The fear that I have is to put too many to the point that I have a runaway fic!_

* * *

**o0o**

**Chapter 5: All because of biology**

**o0o**

By the time that Arthur was 'tentatively' back. He'd heard he was confined to his dorms for the few days and that the last time he'd had a heat he'd been out for the better part of a month. What kind of a heat caused an Omega to need hospitalization? Alfred knew Epsilon treated miss-natured conditions, but he'd never heard of anything remotely like a killer Heat. Belward and Romano, being omegas, had gone up to see him. Conveying his own 'get-well-soons'. He even made a crummy card in art class! Ahaha! He would laugh thinking of it, feeling half his age as he did. Yet self-satisfied in an purely 'Alpha taking sorta care of Omega' -kind of way.

Arthur was part of his study and age group after all.

He missed the sassy remarks and grumpy bushy eyebrow demeanour. Just thinking about some of the faces Arthur made at his half-wit comments made his stomach flutter. He made them dumber on purpose just to see how the other would react. Priceless! He half-suspected the Brit had caught on the fact that he wasn't 'that' stupid!

Ivan returned at the end of the week. Seeming much more... well... Alpha. While the feral state and pheromones remained, it kept Alfred on his toes around him. Weary of irritableness and snapping. Not wanting to start fights with the taller teen. The other glared (more than usual) when he won at chess and he'd seen him throw and break something the other day when something had angered him. The centre attendants had taken Ivan aside for the rest of the day. The next day, Ivan told them he'd seen his therapist, a man by the name of Heracles to practice a bit of anger-managment. Because of his NR, he wasn't used to controlling Alpha responses as well as those that grew up as one.

This excited Alfred a little... Being weary around the other. Almost like a war-game of cold-chicken, tiptoeing around Ivan. As the days went by, the russian seemed to relax and slowly returned to being the generally smiley and dopey omega-like guy he had at first met.

NR was weird...

o0o

Eventually Arthur returned to their classes. Man he looked like hell had rolled him over and then driven in reverse and backed up on him again. Not to mention incredibly pale. Had he been eating properly? Should he get the other something to munch on?

Damn.

"Can I help you?" Arthur asked

Alfred realised he had been staring.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to... you know. Stare? I'm just worried for you iz'all."

The smaller omega's tired green eyes widened and the brit blushed endearingly before sputtering.

"I'm completely fine! Now can we get on with this english project? I'm rather behind..."

"Sure thing!" The corner of Alfred's mouth dimpled along with his radiant smile.

He hapilly got Alfred up to speeds with Mathematics, English, Geo, Bio, History in a matter of a few hours. The American actually, for once, enjoyed academic work. Listening attentively at the other's questions and explaining (to the best of his abilities) the last week and a half of class content.

o0o

The blushing face of the other omega remained stuck in his head for the rest of the day. So much so... That by evening, he couldn't go to bed. Laying on his back he kept thinking of the endearing British teen.

He'd gotten into a verbal spat again. About... he couldn't remember. Something-or-other! If he wasn't fooling himself by scent or judgment, he could swear Arthur flirted with him while arguing sometimes. He kept replaying some of their tirades and he got that distinct impression. He had forgotten to ask the shorter omega about why his heat had kept him bedridden for so long. Alfred got the distinct impression that it would embarrassed him and he'd blush again. Heats usually weren't one of those subjects omegas talk about. It wasn't like he didn't understand them...

The blush on the omega was also just too cute! Thinking of Arthur in heat was triggering his own Alpha natural instincts to trigger. His reaction was predictable and the blonde groaned from a sudden dizzying bloodrush. His manhood stood rapidly to attention forming a full on erection rather quickly. Reminding him of his own rapidly approaching cycle. There was nothing he could do about it other than the embarrassing option of self-gratification.

Not that he didn't indulge once in a while!

But it was not an option for him at this point. It wouldn't go away. He knew, he'd had one for a full day before his cycle once before. It was the lack of choice that... unsettled Alfred.

The blonde Alpha had never had any particular interest in any Omega before now. As he took care of his stiffened member, a peculiar alpha-male 'itch' in him let to him thinking of a certain omega. He arched his back off his bed thrusting in his hand. Thinking of the grumpy little male with his endearingly unique bushy eyebrows before finally relieving himself and falling into an endorphin-laced post-orgasmic sleep.

o0o

Alfred was practically doing the happy dance because his brother was coming to visit him this weekend. Everything looked jolly in his life for once. Regardless of his upcoming 'must'. He was entirely self-aware, as Kiku had stated, that his good mood was in part due to recently shifting hormones. Not to mentioned... another early morning round of masturbation. He could have just as easily be in another state: Irritated and sulking in some corner.

Nope, not this time!

"So. What about we get Matthew to come to the pool with us this afternoon Gil?"

The albino blushed. Shifting from one foot to the other, it was obvious he was nervous, Omega-pheromones and all.

"Oh come on Gil, don't you want to impress Mattie a bit? Snap out of it." The other punched him pretty hard on the shoulder.

UGH! Wrong pheromone queues again! Damn. He rubbed his shoulder a bit, no harm done. Other than his own awkward embarassment of miss-reading the albino. The other was simply just irritated.

"I'm not nervous like some little girl waiting for her date at the prom!"

The red eyes glared anbrily and the other huffed. Dropping the issue.

Alfred huffed and sneezed again. His scent was being particularly wacky. As it usually was before his must. Maybe he should tell the other about it? Nah... They were going to the pool! He'd already decided. A soft wispy haired blonde walked through the automatic doors of the main lobby of the center. Gilbert sat straighter in his seat. Almost instinctively hyperaware.

"Hello... m..I'm Matthew nice to meet you!" The young omega nodded, eyes pleasently closed addressing them, as he had recognized his brother sitting next to his friend.

Matthew... seemed to like Gilbert.

I mean, if Alfred could ignore the scent signals giving off messages like: 'hunger' and 'sleepiness', which were obviously totally off-topic. What did one do as a chaperone? Uh... He'd let this one play out for itself. His brother and Gilbert talked a bit and he didn't really pay attention to any of it for a while until his mind fixated on his previously set activity for the day.

"Pool now!"

He simply threw into their conversation at some point or other. Alfred felt as if the day went by like a blur. By the end of it, staring at someone else's stuff until Matthew poked him and he realized it wasn't his locker.

"Hmm... what?"

"You've been... really weird Al. I would have thought you'd of been yacking your head off about this place. The only one that's been talking has been Gilbert."

His younger brother's pale bluish-purple eyes were filled with concern. Omegas were like that, very socially attuned to others they knew. Normally he would brushed it off as nothing. However, he knew he wasn't okay.

He'd received a text before they'd run off to the pool. Just before he'd closed his phone he had read it:

Flagged-

sent by. F.V Nutritionist alert

Fwd To: Bonnefoye, Kiku.

Detected increase in protein intake within regular diet. Please report at earliest convenience to your assigned physician for confirming symptoms of 'Must'.

"Its ok Mattie, nothing to worry about." He tried giving his brother a reassuring smile.

The omega wasn't fooled, he knew his older brother better than anyone else. Thankfully he didn't pry. Smiling instead, he changed the subject. Trusting his brother knew best at this point.

"Thanks for introducing me to Gil. I was about to ask you actually to introduce us actually..."

Alfred laughed his typical conquer-all laugh. "Its actually him who asked me! You should'a seen him!"

"Oh seen who?" The albino pulled up behind him all stealth-like and caught him in a chokehold.

"Urk!" Alfred thrashed at first surprised then playfully, roughhousing.

Gilbert gave him a ruffling noogie before he let him go. For a moment, the blonde Alpha felt a surge of... something... Adrenaline... He didn't know what. His heart beat in his ears and his muscles tensed, ready to pounce on the other.

Until he heard his brother laugh and saw him tap the other Alpha on the shoulder. Both were laughing in good humour.

Wide eyed, afraid at his own reactions Alfred opened his locker and got dressed quickly.

"I... I need to go." He ran.

o0o

Francis went through his mental list of forewarnings he gave all his patients going through 'must'. The teenager in front of him was wide-eyed and on the verge of panic. It was normal for first timers going through their cycle at Epsilon facility to be fearful of the procedures and observations.

If Alfred hadn't been grabbing the edges of the examination table in 's treatment room he felt that he would have been bitting his own nails by now. His heart felt like it was playing the tango and it was dancing with his stomach apparently.

"I'm thirsty." He stated out of nowhere. He was

"You've already had 3 glasses Mr. Jones."

He panted through his mouth, his nose burnt as it uniquely did during his 'must'. This felt like it was way too fast! He though he'd have a few more days than this. Briefly he worried about how his brother Matthew was doing. He'd literally abandoned him in the locker room with Gilbert! Shit...

"Alfred, listen." The long-haired blonde pulled up a chair and sat, level with the other Alpha.

Shifting his stethoscope out of the way after having taken generic readings. He set his lips in a straight serious line. The other was shacking and shivering slightly without his shirt on. The young Alpha took a steadying breath and bravely locked eyes with the older man. Focusing.

"Good. Now... I'm sure you must have alot of questions before we go ahead and put you in zhe harness. First and foremost I want you to know zhat we will be with you every step of zhe way."

Normally, a fellow human being would be holding or patting the other for comfort. However, Francis had enough experience to avoid this blunder. He'd had a finger broken once...

"If it looks like it's doing more harm than good, we'll be giving you a half dose of oestrogen than what you've been perscribed prior. Through the IV."

Alfred nodded, understanding.

For the last hour or so, Francis had explained to him exactly how they would be treating his 'Must'. It was now close to Saturday evening. If he wasn't given oestrogen, then he would probably be in here till Wednesday!

He would be donning the Epsilon prototype holding jacket. Which he was asked to do himself. At this stage, they would be asking him questions until he couldn't remain lucid enough to answer. Afterwards, they would escort him to the isolation room. He'd seen it once 2 weeks ago on a tour with Kiku. It was part of his psychologically preparing for it.

Alfred had thought it looked comfortable at least.

The whole 15x15 room was cushioned and covered in semi-impermeable grey material. It was kept at a constant, comfortable temperature and had a lavatory and water fountain at one end. A large coil, hooked to secondary metal draw strings were built into the wall and would pair up to the jacket. It would be plugged into his back and help restrain him. At which point an IV would then be introduced into his upper-arm.

Alfred wasn't sure how he'd react to the IV, especially since he wouldn't be too lucid at that point. He simply had to trust Francis knew what he was doing.

The questions started:

-Are you hot/cold (Hot)

-What do you smell right now? (Burning, like hot peppers)

-Any tingling, where? (Lower back, fingers)

-How's your vision? Blurry, sharp. (Sharp, the lights are really bright)

-If you could have any drink what would it be (Ah.. uh... chocolate milkshake)

-If you could listen to any song what would it be (Uh... something from... maybe: System of a down. Metal, rock.)

-If you were hungry, what would you eat? (Like... I would totally eat a triple stack hamburger with extra bacon.)

As the questions went, it took longer and became harder for him to understand or answer them. The last one he briefly understood was something concerning someone's... stolen sweater? He probably didn't hear that one right, so didn't answer it.

He was minutely aware he had started blabbing nonsense.

"God, it's hot. I'm thirsty. Oh! Are we going somewhere? Alright, lead on! Ahaha!"

Francis smiled when he heard the now semi-delirious Alfred do his typical heroic-laugh.

At least that's what he always though it sounded like: a confident Alpha not in the least bit fearful. Acting brave and uncaring. He was doing well and hadn't shown any aggressive behaviour.

Yet...

o0o

* * *

**o0o**

**Epsilon designs and advances in medecine (AU, Omegaverse)**

**o0o**

**Oestrogen treatments**

Oestrogen is a naturally occurring hormone related to the sexual cycles and estrus of many creatures, including 'natured' human, especially Alphas and Omegas. The use of injections first pioneered by Epsilon facility for treatment 'Must' occurred as a breakthrough at least 10 years before current events of the story. It has become the mainstream treatment of the Alpha condition in hospital facilities. The issue Epsilon has (currently) with using the treatment is that thy have linked the hormone to DNID and NR aggravation within many patients and of eventual impotence. Which is a great concern, seeing as Alphas are still very few in the population.

Alternate means of treating 'must' are currently being researched.

**The adaptive coil restraint jacket. **

Currently in prototype and being developed by the facility is a comfortable jacket that adapts remotely and would eventually electronically react to varying stages of 'must' aggressions within Alphas. The program would tense and draw the subject back from harming themselves or others automatically. At first, granting full mobility and restraining certain movements only when signs of self-mutilation or 'escape' behaviour is present in the subject.

Currently the Jacket must be operated remotely by an observer. However, through studying various subjects with 'must' and video footage, a coded programmed version is being developed by Epsilon that would do this automatically.

**Behavioural therapy and environment control.**

Different disorders related to 'natures' have different and varying psychological consequences in patients. First and foremost is the damage to the body during periods of stress or lack of body-control or fitness. The centre is studying the benefits of regular exercise, imprinted stretch routines and strict dietary control to determine the best way to diagnose or minimize the duration of certain conditions. If certain disorders become less severe with certain foods are introduced or removed from a diet etc.. etc...


	7. Chapter 6

**The missed condition (Chapter 6: All because of biology)**

* * *

_Author's notes:_

_I recently reviewed my chapters and found a HUGE error, where I was using the name 'Russia' instead of Ivan... which is understandable but still and error I am surprised people didn't catch. Ahaha! __Since I was typing regular responses to everyone and my browser decided to glitch and I lost it all, I am only going to write (for this chapter) a generic response:_

_THANK YOU EVERYONE, for all the awesome input. I feel my french gets in the way of order often 'roti' and I try to pay attention. I will make an extra effort of spellchecking my chapters a bit more before posting them. I have applied to get a Beta (ahaha a slave!) no a spell-checker person but without much luck. Lol_

_I also think its great those who have stuck with the story read past 2-3 chapters. I'm always worried that my first chapters are not intriguing enough to continue reading by many. But you all prove me wrong._

* * *

**o0o**

**Chapter 6: All because of biology**

**o0o**

"Yo Matthew, chill out. He'll be fine!"

The petite blonde plopped back down on Gilbert's sofa. One hand held firmly pressed to his chest. Nervously worrying on his lower lip.

"Y...you don't know that!"

"Ivan's fine, I'm fine, your brother'll be fine."

The purple eyes, adorably near tearing and half-composed, pondered his words momentarily. "Is Ivan that other Alpha who's body makes him think he's Omega?"

Gilbert nodded hesitantly. So Matthew's brother talked to him about Ivan? He wondered if he'd mentioned the other had his condition and what else he'd spoken to the omega about.

"The centre deals with these things constantly. Trust me! He'll be better treated than any other hospital your family could possibly have sent him to."

While what he'd said managed to comfort the smaller and younger omega minutely, there was still an air of tension and Matthew needed to take his mind off of the issue.

"Let's go steal tomatoes!" He declared excitedly, the idea popping in his head.

"What?!"

"Yeah! Come on, it'll be awesome! Lovino must be in the kitchens by now."

The alpha grabbed the other's hands and dragged the smaller teen who squeaked minutely being grabbed but let himself be led by the other. Out of his dorm, down a clean carpeted hotel-like hallways, down stairs, then a turn right. Disorienting Matthew somewhat but half-familiar. They arrived in what was for all intents and purposes the restoration part of the facility. Propping the counter seperator up, shocking the omega somewhat. Gilbert simply kept a firm grip on the other's hand.

The poor little omega had no idea what to do. While Gilbert was dragging him around, there was an air of excitement around him. The pheromones of another omega tickled his nostrils the whole way and the lithe blonde's confusion grew tenfolds.

It made him feel safe... Safer than if he'd just be releasing the same type of scents as an Alpha. The young man's bold an excited movements and actions were completely contrary to what he was supposed to be emanating. Could that be something to do with the albino being at the facility?

"Oy, Vargas!"

"WHAT!?" / "What?

Two voices responded simultaneously. One high pitched the other lower.

"The one that doesn't work for a salary!"

A dark haired brunette with golden eyes peered out of the corner behind a shelf filled with pots and pans. Annoyed it seemed. Matthew blanched. He wasn't supposed to be here! The man in questioned looked him up and down.

"Alfred?"

"Ahaha! Nein! Though there's family resemblance Ja !?"

The albino boldly put an arm around the smaller omega in an overly familiar manner. In normal circumstances, the smaller blonde would have felt overwhelmed. But Gilbert smelt... nice. Not at all overwhelmingly dominant. It was almost like a breath of fresh air compared to his brothers' that was always semi-aggressive and hyper kind of crisp ozone like pheromones. Putting him on edge all the time and causing him to stutter.

Matthew found a smile tugging at the edge of his lips despite himself.

"This is Alfred's little bruder Matthew! Birdie this is Lovino, don't let him fool you, he's actually an omega like you!"

"I'm not trying to fool anyone Bastardo!" The brunette spat in question.

"A Gilbert! Ciao! Nice of you to come visit. I haven't seen you in so long."

The owner of the softer voice rounded the corner and it was fairly obvious that the two italian accented men were brothers just as he was Alfred's. Matthew hesitantly raised hand and said hi.

The cheerful ruddish brown haired man had a very warming smile.

"My name's Feliciano! I'm the facility's nutritionist. Pleasure meeting you."

"Nutritionist?" Matthew asked quietly, not expecting to be answered. He usually wasn't very loud.

Feliciano opened a golden eye slightly concentrating on the newcommer.

"Why yes! I mean someone has to make sure these teenagers and the people here eat right!"

They all heard the german scoff. "Yeah, if you could have it your way, we'd all be eating pasta everyday."

Lovino punched the other half-angrily, enough for it to register and actually hurt. Gilbert simply laughed it off. Matthew's eyes widened minutely a bit shocked at the behaviour from another omega. Feli didn't seem at all offended. Nodding.

"Pasta è la migliore! Pasta's the best of course. But variety is also good. I just like making it more than anything else."

"Besides kraut face, we can't eat wurst everyday either!" The darker haired brunette barked.

"Kesesese!"

The small omega, dragged into the kitchen shyly tugged at the albino's sleeve to get his attention. An eyebrow lifted over red eyes to look at the other.

"You have... peculiar friends."

Gil flashed the other a charming smile. "So does your brother."

Matthew's smile didn't waver. "He'll be... fine." The blonde told himself and believed it this time.

"Ja."

By the time Matthew had to return home, Gilbert had made quite an impression on him. As a goof more than anything else! Especially with a tomato smashed across his face (courtesy of Lovino). He was pretty awesome about it though, thankfully keeping his anger in check. Both him and Feliciano had tears in their eyes they had laughed so hard. The albino had it coming, he kept teasing the other anger-issued omega and making emasculating jokes and allusions to the little italian. He was somewhat sweat and kind hearted. Trying to keep him busy and his mind off of worrying for his brother.

"You'll call me if something happens right?" He asked after the german.

Still somewhat worried but more accepting of the situation now that he knew his brother had friends and had met some of the staff. He needed comforting and subconsciously sent as much by his scent.

Gilbert shifted, nervously awkward. Red eyes straying to Matthew and then away. Then to the omega again. Nervous. Should he? What if his NID was sending him the wrong ideas about his friends younger brother. What if he committed a faux pas? He liked him. Seiße what should he do?!

Matthew hugged him. "Um... sure?" He squeaked, answering the other's request.

Holyromanempirehewasbeinghuggedbyacuteomega!

"You'll call me anyways right?"

The albino gulped.

Oh there was definitely some impressions being made. He hoped that his scented nervousness wasn't confusing and irritating the other cute blonde. The gentled eyed omega hugged him harder. Gilbert could practically detect his own glitchy alternating omega/alpha pheromones being squeezed by the other. Damn! Peering down at the soft blonde wispy hair. Matthew lifted his head and didn't look at all confused, smiling pleasantly up to him

"Of course." His awesome confidence returned.

Alfred was going to kill him for this!

o0o

He shook his head and felt a few strands of his hair stick to his sweaty forehead. A momentary respite in the madness. A short period of lucidity returning to him. How long he'd been here, he had no idea. There was no way to tell, no clock, no windows to judge the passing time in the world outside. The only thing which existed was this room, himself and the burning need to... to do something.

What...? Why...? Where...?

It was all confusing, the concepts too difficult to grasp currently. The whole world blurred and not a singular thought seemed to stick in his head. Innately, Alfred knew something was wrong with himself. Unable to act, nor the briefest of thoughts of how to go about to do something about it.

"Thirsty." He mumbled absently and he tried to pick himself up.

He heard something like a nylon on nylon zip sound and felt previous constraints loosen. Giving him room to move. A brief sensation of falling and he was loosened from whatever bonds had held him.

The world spun briefly again.

"Water..." His voice sounded rough and raw, even to himself.

His legs burnt as if he had run a marathon but he somehow knew there was something that gave water here. The water fountain. There it was! In the corner of the cushioned room.

One foot, steady, another foot. He was there. Hands on the edges, the water rushed under his thumbs. Whatever mechanism triggered it never even dawned to him. He was too fargone for that.

The liquid seared down his throat as he drank and the heat minutely dissipated all around him except for one area. It was hot. The moment this dawned on him, he thrust his hips unconsciously outward into the air. The heat pooled downwards and the blood rush made him dizzy.

"Uhn..."

He flopped, rather than actually collectively sitting on the cushioned floor at the edge of the fountain. An uncomfortable thing prodded him in his back, making laying down completely awkward but... he simply HAD to! He took his growing straining erection, leaking copious amounts of pre-cum in hand. Panting heavilly, he thrust into his hands. It demanded all of his attention, the sole focus of his entire world. In, out, in, out. His breath, his movements, in sync with the sensation.

He wailed, keening as the moment came. He couldn't take it! Relief seemed so far to him... The whole thing a blurr. He arched and... ejaculated. Nothing came out. The rush of adrenaline was like a drug, he could hear the blood literally pump in his ears and he yelled angrily. Seeing red, smelling relief was somewhere. Somewhere there was an omega. An OMEGA! Somewhere! NO! This was not what he needed! Not his hand. The omega he could smell was what he needed! What he wanted.

He kicked outwards, getting back to a semi standing position. Lashing out at the closest thing in his rage; being the fountain. He hit the metal contraption with all his adrenaline-heightened might. GODAMN his arm hurt! It made him even angrier.

ZIIIIIIIIIP - The jacket strings from the back pulled, pinning his arms back to his side.

"RRYAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" He growled harshly rather than actually yelled, an almost inhumane like sound in quality.

He bent forward against the force at his back. It hauled him back to the wall as a fish caught by a line while he kicked the whole while. Struggling to find purchase on something, anything! His sweat-covered feet slipping on the material floor, useless.

BANG- Clic -

The socket clamped down onto the back of jacket. Purposefully created for this purpose.

He would struggle for the whole next hour until his body couldn't keep up. Falling unconscious through sheer exhaustion. The adrenaline and testosterone burning his energy reserves faster than any other intensive exercise could. All the while semi-conscious, yet unable to properly judge or understand his own action. The glucose and electrolyte IV kept him from completely dehydrating, both renal and liver failure. However he drained bags through sheer hyper metabolism faster than anything they had ever seen.

Rinse, repeat.

- Observation room:

"I have never seen an Alpha in 'must' have such regularly aggressive response to zhe height, lax and wane periods."

Francis wrote furiously in his notebook arching an eyebrow at his colleague who was also collaborating on observations this time. The moment Alfred had fallen into full phase 2 'must' behaviour. He had found his behavior... curious. The second doctor adjusted his own glasses, humming at he did in a lyrical-type of wa that could be almost snobbish if it wasn't endearingly part of his personality.

He was a Beta and had collaborated on many of Francis' research papers before. Currently he was being transferred Arthur Kirkland's case and Francis had taken to working with him recently on it.

"What are your thoughts on zhis ?" Francis placed a finger under his chin, worryingly watching Alfred go through another brief wane period only 3 hours since falling blissfully unconsciousness in uncharacteristically violent Lax. Not nearly long enough for him to have recuperated without it being dangerous to his body.

The parisian loosened the jacket restraints again remotely. Alfred's wane only lasted for a handful of minutes before his 'Height'.

"Zhat is his fifth one today?" The slightly germanic asked disbelieving. Still in the process of shuffling and going through papers.

They had gone through the application forms sent. Documentation that accompanied his medical files. Running through all available information on one: Alfred F. Jones.

They'd transferred more specific medical files from his former hospital. Going so far as conferring with the doctors by phone. Faxing legal permissive documents with Alfred and his parent's signature to gain access to the information.

The Austrian finally highlighted a section marked Patient treatments. Placing a well-groomed finger on the area, letting Francis read it.

The physicians treating Alfred alternated tranquilizing him the first day, then every other day to avoid addiction and resistance or overdosing until the last phase of his condition. They also kept the teen on rather high doses of oestrogen, putting him in a straight jacket in isolation.

All treatments were used in the cases of 'must'. But... Not simultaneously!

"Butin d'merde!"

It was a particular detail that had flown past Francis. The whole entirety of his 'must' without oestrogen was 5-6 days. Alfred was noted as needing intensive care was why he'd been admitted at Epsilon in the first place.

Francis Bonnefoye was not exactly privy to the whole process of acceptance of applicants to Epsilon. He may be the lead doctor on this age group but he did not work on the approval of the entries beforehand. He had become aware of Epsilon's administration favouring rarer or extreme case. This was slightly disconcerting though... He should have reviewed the case more attentively. Briefly he felt guilty and rather unprofessional.

Alfred had a much higher and aggressive 'must' than either professionals had ever seen. Both Francis and Roderich Edelstein had seen plenty of alphas with 'must' as a condition. But to struggle until he burnout occurred was something else! As well as so often and for so long. It was rather extraordinary not to mention concerning how intense the condition was.

No wonder Alfred had been scared!

"Oh mon dieu c'est afreux! Le pauvre."

"Yes, I believe we will have to make an exception to our current policy."

"I zhink you are right..."

They prescribed oestrogen and sent it to the medical technician-nurse responsible to administrated through the specialized Jacket.

* * *

**o0o**

**The medical pervert-ness of the author forces her to meticulously explain in detail!**

**GAH!**

**o0o**

**Medical reference entry on 'Must':**

Afflicts Alphas between puberty up to mid 30s, after-which the cycle decreases in intensity until non existence. How 'Musts' is delt within couples is not documented with very little information available. This is not the case for Omega heats where couple are very open in speaking of it with their healthcare professional. 'Must' is held still as a taboo subject. Of note: There are no documented cases of Alpha-Beta couples where Alpha is diagnosed with 'must'.

Pre-must:

Hormonal instabilities causes the subject to experience drastic mood-swings, either feeling highly energetic and jovial or negatively insecure and irritabile. The levels of testosterone also increase sexual arousal and activity leading up to the 'must'. Production of sperm requires protein and patients are noted to consume foods with higher contents of it than normal leading up to their 'must'.

Phase 1: Must Fever

Patient becomes fevered, Internal temperature increases, heartbeat elevates. Metabolic increase have also been detected. Patients complains of constant thirst. There is general disorientation. Worsenubg over time. Hyper-sensitivity to visual stimuli accompanied with dilation of the pupils and an increase in pheromone caption and output of Alpha reactive pheromones to an Omega in heat without stimuli. Puzzle solving and linguistic comprehension degrades until reaching the next phase.

Phase 2: Height, Lax and wane

The afflicted goes through a period of semi-lucidity, feeling the simple compulsions and needs to drink, sometimes eat and/or relieve themselves called 'wane'. This is followed shortly by a sudden compulsion of heightened arousal, which is impossible for them not to physically sate. Either by self-gratification or actively seeking a sexual partner. The subject becomes highly aggressive, restless up until achieving ejaculation. The fluids produced have very little to no seminal fluids. After climax is achieved, the sexual frenzy laxes, yet the subject remains aggressively and uncommunicatively alert. Seeking a source of future sexual stimulation. This is followed by another period of semi-lucid and coherent wane then another height. So on...

Phase 3: Craze

After a few cycles of height, lax and wane. Lasting anywhere from a day or two, the subject's starts to secret seminal fluids during ejaculation. The fluid has higher sperm count than during phase 2. The physical area of the knot appears swollen and the periods of lax and wane become nonexistent. Up until a point that a full knot is produced without the presence of an Omega in heat. Seminal fluids are expelled in copious amount and the 'must' terminates.


	8. Chapter 7

**The missed condition (Chapter 7: Hit and a miss)**

* * *

_Author's notes:_

___Yay another chapter. _

___The medical nature notes at the end of this chapter are remaining for those that appreciate how they fit into the story. They're not only refreshers but Epsilon researchers side-notes. Sometimes journal entries, in development technologies and other knickknacks that I don't want to overburden the rest of the interactions between characters of the story. Read it or Leave it (your choice)._

___Let the actual USUK commence! Lucky #7, there will be a Cloud 9 too! (Mwahaha)._

* * *

**o0o**

**Chapter 7: Hit and a miss**

**o0o**

Alfred blinked. It hurt just to do that. Actually... his whole body did, especially where things touched him. That was also everywhere. But what startled him the most, was those green eyes looking intensely at him when he finally cracked his own ones again.

"Took you long enough to come around." He had absolutely no energy to respond. Besides, there was something down his throat. Alfred wouldn't of been able to, it was helping him breath.

"Your brother's a fine mess. He'll be glad to hear you've finally come to."

Who had bushy eyebrows and spoke accented english? Oh yes, that omega in his group. Arthur. Strugging, wanting to say something, he shifted minutely around frustrated that he couldn't.

"Hey hey now there! Save your strength you git." The shorter man made a gesture with his hands pleading for calm, almost afraid to touch him.

Why was he here? The american knew why he himself was here, but why Arthur? The expressively worried face of his class-mate and tentative friend had this... look. It wasn't pity, nor disgust. It was something along the lines of compassion or sympathy.

"You hold on there, you'll be good as new in no time. Get more sleep if you can Jones, I'll come back later in a few hours to keep you company again. I'll call your brother over."

Pinpricks had already gathered underneath his lids and the skin which were bekoning him to sleep. Slowly lowered he lowered the lids over his sky blue eyes but not before he gave the other his trademark wink. Feeling the sides of his lips in a semi-smile. Even such a small gesture seemed to both annoy and disturb Arthur somewhat, he frowned.

So cute.

"You're welcome." The brit mumbled quickly turned around blushing.

Alfred fell into a blissful drug-numbing painless sleep.

**o0o**

The flash of a camera startled the blue eyed american awake.

"W...what!" Alfred wheezed momentarily, chest still sensitive and bedridden in the ward.

"Trick or treat! In this case trick, but we also have treats!" Holding a camera, Gilbert smirked teasingly at the still bed-ridden american.

Matthew, was holding a bag of hospital approved goodies. Not his favourite, but definitely sweet enough to catch his interest! Alfred removed prop items that had been apparently placed on his head and face. At least he'd have a souvenir for his missed Halloween.

"Gilbert isn't allowed to leave the facility grounds to trick or treat so we're going around tricking people!" Matthew laughed in that mild-mannered way of his.

"Oooh well gee, thanks guys." He said sarcastically but with light content buried in there.

"Keseses, so tell me. How did you managed to collapse a lung WHILE being restrained? That ist a pretty epic achievement there bro-has."

Reticent blue eyes darted between his brother and his good friend. When had the two started being so close to the point they were pulling pranks together? Oh right... the whole 3 weeks he'd been out. He remembered vaguely about something along the lines of them asking if they still needed a family chaperone. As the Alpha of the family, he might have, half-delirious on morphine given his assent.

"Sometimes this week, Francis came by and showed me the video."

"There's a video?!" Gilbert whistled impressed. "Awesome!" Matthew put a hand on the other's shoulder in a 'be quiet' gesture.

"Aaaaaanyways..." He continued. "I somehow managed to pry the water fountain out and wedge myself between the parts as they were... reeling me in?" He wasn't sure if that was a descriptor he wanted to use for being controlled while in his 'must'. "I broke my rib that way and it caused some pretty bad internal damage as you can see."

"Yessir, I can. Hey don't worry! You'll be back in catch-up classes with the rest of us. Lessons are flexible like that. Beauty of having private tutors, Ja?"

The albino left the brothers. Both of them caught up to speeds and chit chatted a while. Alfred was allowed to leave at the end of the day with some assistance in a wheel chair with both Matthew and the Albino. As the days passed, he did light stretch-physio with the australian and some pool exercises. He wasn't fully recovered and had a few more weeks of recuperation to go.

When it came to catching up to his classes, someone returned an earlier favour.

**o0o**

"No no no! You don't go comparing Poe with Lovecraft in horror literature, that's just like saying Lord of the Rings is the same as Harry Potter."

"But their both fantasies!" Alfred defended.

"GAH!" Arthur turned around, hands mussing up his head in frustration.

The omega was just so easy to troll. Alfred watched the other huff and puff and stomp around arguing a point he already agreed with just because the other was so lively and animated when he was crossed. Eventually, Arthur stopped mid-argument and would realize he'd been played by the American, shut his mouth and then turn red from both embarrassment and anger.

The green eyes were like toxic flames and Alfred would look forward to speaking with him.

"Hey."

"What?"

"You're real cute when you're mad."

The omega was stunned into silence. His mouth minutely opened, lips quivering in nervousness and lower lip trembling. A large blush graced his face, different from the embarrassed ones he would usually sport. It was a gentle pink he'd never seen before.

"You..."

"Yes."

"You don't know what you're saying." The britt spat, head turned aside and green eyes askance and wearily defensive.

Alfred cocked his head to the side, head nestled between his two palms. Solid trademark smile still in place.

"I know perfectly well what I'm saying. You're cute, I like you and I find you real fun to be with."

Arthur had an odd reaction to his flattering. Quickly standing up the smaller omega half-heartedly glared angrily at him, looking torn and then fled the study room.

The young american alpha remained seated, wondering what he'd said exactly wrong that would have caused such a negative reaction. Was it because the English man actually despised him? Just as he thought that it might actually be the case, Arthur reappeared shyly around the corner of the door, catching his attention. Alfred might have missed his return if he hadn't stood up to leave himself. Though the brit wasn't facing him and staring more-or less to the floor he heard him very faintly say something.

"Thank you." Then he fled, leaving behind him pheromones which the other picked up as... particularly positive.

The Alpha blinked. He then victory punched the air! "YES!"

There was hope for him hooking up with the small omega after all!

**o0o**

It was mid-november.

As soon as Belward walked into the room, Arthur knew there would be trouble. He was calmly dewing needlework with Ivan. Who was, yet again, knitting another of his scarves when the both of them straightened in their seats for different reasons.

Belward was in heat.

However the Swede came in nonchalantly without any of the outward physical symptoms which an omega exhibited when they were in fertile estrus. He actually didn't seem to even be aware of the fact that he was shedding sexual pheromones all over the place. The spectacled blonde had been working on a decorative placeholder-dolly a few days ago and seemed to be picking the materials back up to continue his work on it. Oblivious to the commotion he was causing at the other side of the room.

Ivan wasn't going to hold on much longer. Arthur worriedly looked him over and the Russia had started to breath heavilly, blood rushing to his face and in most probability somewhere else.

"Hey! Hey, chap. Lets just...simply leave alright?"

The tall Alpha turned, eyes dilated. Barely holding on. The russian already had emotional management problems. How was he ever going to manage an Alpha triggered to rut? Just as he was pondering how to deal with the fast approaching problem, another 2 walking disasters decided to show up at that very moment.

"YO, Artie, me and Gil were wondering..."

Both blue and red eyes widened to twice their size. No doubt picking up the scent for themselves. The brit was thinking fast, he couldn't deal with 3 Alphas. There was no chance in hell he would be able to keep them from the Swede. However, the 3 of them might start fighting in between themselves at any moment to get to copulate with him, maybe buying some time.

"Belward! Get out of here NOW!" Arthur yelled, uncharacteristically authoritative for an Omega.

The other omega blinked, then noticed the tension in the room as it was. While his usually impassive face didn't show much, his eyes did and his mouth set itself into a thinner straighter line than before.

It was Gil that made the first move. With a germanic war-cry. The male went to tackle the sexually fertile Omega but was grabbed at the waist from behind by his American friend.

"Gilbert, calm the Fuck down! Let him leave right now!"

"MEIN!" The albino growled, pushing at the other's face and managing to knock off the other's glasses off.

Ivan, in the meantime was trembling and looked like he was holding his breath in an effort to control himself. His head tucked into his scarf might actually be helping to muffle the arousing pheromones of the omega in heat. Arthur placed himself in the larger young man's path towards Belward as the blue eyed blonde left in a hurry.

"NEIN! MEIN MEIN!" Gilbert seemed to have lost it and was kicking and made to bite Alfred.

Ivan moved. Arthur instinctively put his arms up in a warding motion, barring the other's passage.

"Хорошо *1." Braginski place a gentle hand on the smaller omega's shoulder.

Calm and collected now that the other had left, nose still nestled in his scarf he made to help control the german with Alfred.

"Call the facility workers now please, da?"

Arthur ran into the lobby and picked up the emergency phone, doing just that. Informing them of the situation. Both Ivan and Alfred had their hands full pinning the other down. The german screaming and bucking the wholewhile. .

"Ow, damn. Stop it!" The struggling wasn't helping his healing ribs and abdominal muscles at all.

Unfortunately, the older Alpha remained completely incoherent. Eyes diluted, sweating, flushed and not to mentioned embarrassingly erect. Well.. it wasn't as if Ivan and he weren't similarly affected but theirs had gone down when Belward had left. This disturbed the american senseless. He'd never seen an Alpha react so strongly without and ounce of control while an omega in heat was present. Even Ivan had managed to control himself and remain seated. That was saying something! Security workers arrived very shortly. Managing to get Gilbert into a lock. The albino fought ferouciously the whole while he was dragged away to be held into one of the facilities' heat or must isolation rooms.

Alfred had tried the whole while to get some sense out of him

"God! What the hell was that?" Alfred picked up his glasses from the floor, inspecting them for damage and placing them back on his face.

Arthur had returned, sweating and slightly shaking. Ivan was also slightly disturbed. With his RN condition he was mentally an Omega, struggling to keep Gilbert contained had unsettled him greatly. The pheromones he shed were those of extreme fear. At the root, the tall platinum blonde was natured Alpha. He fought those Omega instincts to remain docile constantly and with the help of his therapists. Perhaps the heat-pheromones had permitted him to act temporarily more aggressive but he was shocked by the whole situation none-the-less.

"B...Beilschmidt t...triggered." The Russian answered.

"Triggered? What triggered?!" The american demanded an explanation but bit his lip as he noticed Ivan shaking

Soon after, a Doctor Alfred wasn't familiar with arrived and did a checkup on all of them. Seeming to pay a little more attention to Arthur. Clutching his mid-section because of the throbbing pain moving his ribs so abruptly had caused Alfred slightly stepped away guardedly with a warding actions. Startling the short-cropped haired brunette into realizing he'd not actually introduced himself to the other.

"Mein apologies. Mein name is Dr. Roderich Edelstein. Dr. Bonnefoye's assisting Doctor. I follow the omegas cases mostly. Now, I just want to check for any aggravated injuries and make sure you don't have any signs of shock."

"Fine." Where was Francis then?

As if answering his mental question, the other explained. "I'm sure you're wondering where is at the moment, unfortunately he will be occupied for the next 3 days with ."

"I'd like to know exactly what's going on with my friend." The blonde alpha crossed his arms, frowning authoritatively at the older Beta.

Arthur, passing by him placed a hand on his shoulder, catching his attention momentarily.

"He's not told you?" The thick eyebrows of the smaller omega were lifted in a look of incredulous disbelief.

"What? Should I be knowing something about my friend that he hasn't told me? If its that important... wouldn't I know it by now?"

Ivan was looking bemusedly confused between all of them and the doctor.

"But... comrade Alfred... Everyone knows Gilbert can't leave because he falls into reactionary 'must'."

"What?!" He'd never heard of such a thing!

Did triggered 'musts' actually exist? That's insane! Roderich cleared his throat, now that the cat was out of the bag. His closemouthedness due to proffesional confidentiality was no longer an issue.

"Mr. Beilschmidt is confined to the center grounds for the next two year until a treatment option can be found. If he can't be treated. He vhill be de-natured completely in order to protect the public."

"W...what!?" Alfred couldn't believe his ears.

Castration. They were going to remove his friend Gilbert's ability to have any future children or even the ability to... to... feel sexual gratification?! That was insane!

The blonde american opened and closed his mouth as a gaping fish. If he wasn't in shock beforehand he was now! However it was more from the information that a physical reaction and so the german-speaking brunette signed them off and asked them to return to their dorms and rest for the rest of the day if possible. Ivan and the doctor left, leaving both Arthur and Alfred alone in the recreation room.

Alfred was trying to digest the whole concept and process of 'random – musts'. Confused and unwittingly looking like a child lost in a large city, Arthur took pity on the other.

"He doesn't have a 'must' cycle. He simply falls into it at random. His NID triggers it at randomly sometimes. T... that's why he's here. I thought you knew."

"No, I didn't. Why would he keep something so important from me?"

The green eyed omega looked torn. He wished to leave the whole horrible episode behind but his nature wanted to comfort the other as well.

"He's perhaps embarrassed at his condition. Just like the rest of us are with ours ol'chap."

That reminded Alfred.

"On that note. Um... I never found a moment to ask you this and I don't know if its something you don't want to talk about."

Alfred mumbled rather quickly, causing Arthur's interest to peek. What would the American ask him that could possibly cause the self-assured American to blush? Which he thought was rather endearingly actually.

"What's your condition or the reason you're here? I mean... I've never found out. Everyone's as closemouthed about it as much as Gil was with his own. So... yeah..." He trailed off.

Alfred was sure he'd said something wrong since the Brit's shoulder tensed just like he was doing now when he was genuinely angry. He'd gotten to know the other fairly well and his signs. That build up was rather short lived as the omega deflated quickly. Grabbing a chair closeby the omega sat himself down on it rather heavily. Looking forlorn and quite unhappy.

"I... I'm sorry."

"No, nothing to be sorry for." The green eyes peered over eyelashes up to him.

The omega sighed. "I have a unique condition, which they've never seen before. They have next to no idea how to treat it. They've just recently started to call it: Ferret syndrome."

"Ferret?"

"Like the animal. When I fall into heat, I'll remain in it as long as I'm not impregnated." The brit passed a hand in his hair nervously, closing his eyes to hold onto his composure while he explained. "Unlike a normal Omega, they're actually painful."

"But... you don't look or smell pregnant?"

Arthur's eyes shot open. Incredulously watching the American who seemed expectant of an explanation. Happily curious with his head canted to the side. The omega laughed wholeheartedly.

"Aahahah! No no, I wouldn't be since they flush the fetus out and transplant it into surrogate Beta parents." He controlled his snickers, before continuing. "They believe I'd die if I carried one to term. I almost did a handful of times, my health seems to deteriorate within the first 5 months."

Blue eyes widening over the brim of his glasses, the American fell to his knees completely concerned.

"Are you alright right now!?"

Arthur blushed, taken by surprise by the level of care the Alpha demonstrated towards him. Coping the only way he felt he could at the reaction. He hit the other over the head half-heartedly, blushing.

"Of course not you git!" He was halfheartedly irritated by the American but inwardly grateful for the concern.

"W...when did it start. If I can ask that?"

"Since I've been having um... children? I've been making families happy new parents since I was 14."

"Holy flying hamburgers."

Arthur hit the other on the head again.

"So... you're very fertile..." The blonde's smile was radiant. Almost sparkling.

The omega's mouth gaped open disbelieving. Was the american Alpha coming onto him!? He couldn't possibly be. Not with someone with a genetic defect or some kind of unexplainable disease. No one would ever...ever... care enough about a runt such as him. It wasn't possible.

But here he was, hands mysteriously and gently warming themselves on his knees without his having realized it. Peering up with those beautiful sky-blue eyes, waiting for his answer.

"I...I... suppose?"

The blonde american craned closer and placed a chaste kiss on his forehead.

"Thanks for telling me. I'll see you later." And he left the room.

Arthur's lower lip trembled, abashed and confused at what exactly had just occurred.

**o0o**

* * *

**Dr. Francis Bonnefoye medical entry notes: November 05**

_Belward has entered his heat without knowing... again. This must be the 4rth time at the facility, his whole quarterly cycle. Not at all heartening results if he-misses it 100% of the time. __I'm wondering if those weekly checkups are regular enough to catch the hormonal shifts in time. This is also the second time he's triggered Gilbert 'must'. The board might actually choose to separate the two. __Transferring Belward as a special exceptional case to the female ward of Epsilon. _

_It would be a shame... I've seen some improvements in Belwards' case of hormonal discharge deficiency. the fact that Gilbert and other Alphas can perceive his heats are an improvement. Interacting with other natured males has increased his detection or other's exponentially. That omega should have been caught with that condition much earlier than he is now. I have no idea if he'll ever be able to properly react and sense the precursor to his own heats. Developing affordable cheap pre-heat hormonal tests has been in the works for a while now. Not only for this condition but also for other Omegas that are irregular._

_As for Gilbert, _

_Luckily it didn't get too far. He hasn't had an NID glitch in a while now. The last time he fell into 'Must', he thought Samuel Berkins (his Australia alpha trainer) was in heat. Embarrassingly enough, it was Sam himself that got him pinned down. That must have inherently confusing for the poor boy on some basic instinctual level. Thankfully his 'must' only lasts a day unlike the other's that are cyclical ones. Another sleepless night for me it is._

_Ivan's mood-management have given good results from what I've heard._

_He was able to control himself quite well and even assisted with keeping Gilbert contained. I've already put a note in his file for his Psychologist Heracles to see. His treatment and therapy methods could probably fine-tuned be used to help others with Ivan's NR condition. I'm thinking of transferring Lovino Varga from Kiku to Heracles. The Greek therapist might actually be better suited to treating that feisty one._

* * *

**Reminder for the conditions.**

* * *

**Must**

**Cycled, compulsive need to copulate in Alpha patients which is accompanied by aggressive behaviour.**

**o0o**

**NR(Nature reversal): **

**Psychological and/or hormonal discharge opposite from the physical nature of subject. Detects and reacts to opposite pheromones normally.**

**o0o**

**NID (Nature identifying disorder): **

**Trouble Identifying pheromones correctly or randomly glitch-errors occur in the reading of them.**

**o0o**

**HDD(Hormonal discharge deficiency): **

**Does not produce the normal amount of pheromones AND/OR Perceived pheromones do not trigger physiologically appropriate reactions. **

**Ex. An Alpha not reacting to an Omega's Heats. Or an Omega falling into heat without any symptoms.**

* * *

******"Хорошо *1." It's all right.**


	9. Chapter 8

**The missed condition (Chapter 8: A proposal for the Holidays)**

* * *

_Author's notes: ((April 17 OMG I had so many typos and spelling mistakes when I posted this, SORRY!))_

_Shadow of an Echo : Thank you for continuously following my story and brining with it constructive comments and criticism._

_Sxvgwii: I'll pay attention to the points of views a bit more. Thank you for that! I hadn't really realized it too much. Lol, Chapter 7 gave you the answer: Yes an Alpha can be triggered to fall into Must. however Gilbert's case is actually special. He needs an anchor. But... I don't want to reveal the next few chapters of my story so you'll have to read on._

_PrincessSaphire1 : Yeah... I have a kink for it too! Which would explain why I'm writing the darn thing right?!_

_shadowofmyself435: I'm trying to include them in a more interactive and way that it makes sense to the story, but won't be taking them out completely._

_roti : Appreciate the comments and questions, but please keep it PG-13 (lol), you can always PM me. To answer your questions and clarify: Chapter 9 and onwards will REVEAL all. So I don't want to spoil it completely. The title of the story 'The Missed condition' is a bit of a whole explanation to my story itself. It's a word-game and reveals exactly the whole storyline._

_SasukeLover01: Yeah it took a while but they are finally together since Chapter sorta 6, definitely 7 and as a couple 8. YAY!  
_

* * *

**o0o**

**Chapter 8: A proposal for the Holidays.**

**o0o**

It was oddly convenient that his brother had gone into his own heat at the same time as Gilbert whom had accidentally fallen into 'must'.

This way, he didn't have to answer his brother's potentially concerned questions and run the chance at ruining his friend's privacy. Alfred hadn't been looking forward towards doing the 'Responsible Alpha of the family routine' That was; keeping Gilbert away from his brother until his Heat had passed. Matthew could be very self-reliant and responsible not to mention more mature than him. However, when his little brother was a writhing little bundle of sexual nerves and fear in a corner of his bedroom, his Alpha protective side came out full-throttle. He loved his little Mattie, even though he was so annoyingly quiet sometimes to the point of driving him insane with his indifference. Alfred loved to show off and his brother would often ignore him... obviously.

The albino Alpha would probably be out of it for a few days. Especially since the facility had this annoying habit of doing routine checkups after their patients went through the equivalent of a sexual frenzy. In the end. It all worked out. No damage done. Belward had been secluded for his Heat and Alfred learn that the omega couldn't actually tell when he went into them. It was a mind boggling odd condition. Just as uncommonly strange as any of their own he supposed. How could you not know when you body was fertile? Weird. By the time everyone came back and the semblance of a routine returned between all 5 of them, it was already December. Plans for holidays were popping left and right.

**o0o**

Belward, Ivan and Romano already had family plans. When Alfred asked Gilbert, the albino's mood had slumped into a depressive sorrow. He explained.

"Are you serious? They don't even let you leave for X-mas?! But... but... that's an affront to humanity." The american went on a rant of the travesty of the whole thing.

Cheering the other minutely since he was such a big goof as he gesticulated.

"Actually, its not that bad. Mein Bruder comes for 3 days along with Feliciano and Romano and we drink and stuff."

"But... you don't get to go shopping for gifts and skate and... and..."

The Alpha albino sighed and tapped the other's shoulder in an odd gesture of fraternity. He was currently emanating omega pheromones reading as messages of resignation. Patching through Alfred's senses. The American sighed and slumped along with the other.

"I'm sorry." The american stopped himself from further ranting.

"Isht- alright." His german accent came through when he was bothered or stressed..

"Hey! Maybe Mattie and me could come?" The blue eyes widened. Invigorated by newfound determination, he turned back towards his friend. "Our parents are going on Holidays to visit Australia. We'll be with family on X-mas eve but we could drive back to the centre and have a party here! That would be so totally cool yo!"

The albinistic red eyes blinked incredulously at him.

"You'd do that for me? I mean... come back and see me at the centre for Christmas?"

"For sure. I mean we're best buds and Mattie likes you too." He winked, causing the other Alpha to blush.

"I haven't asked Arthur what his plans were for the holidays. I'm sure he'd love that too." Gilbert smiled a toothy grin and his pheromones switched to an excited Alpha's.

"What about Arthur? Why would he be staying here?"

"He doesn't have any family to go to. He's been living at the centre for longer than me, until his studies are over." The german explained.

"..." Alfred was flabbergasted. No family? What?! Suddenly the notion came to him that Arthur might have been living here since he turned 14. he was 18 now. Didn't he say that he'd had this condition and been treated for it for at least that long?

Yes, the universe indeed perform crimes against humanity often.

o0o

It was time for Physio again...

"Alright mates, since Alfred's fully recovered'n all nows the time to work our abdominals up until we can't anymore! So up and to it! We're doing some squats!" The Australian's smile could probably light up a room by itself.

The Alpha wasted no time to perform his own exercise along with the rest of his patients. The 4 of them groaned, all except Belward of course. He hardly complained about anything anyways. That omega was in more shape than your average Alpha. Dear lord the exercise hurt and Alfred could barely pull 10 before tears sprung in his eyes. His stomach muscles had diminished greatly since his injury. Even Arthur next to him was doing much better.

Sam almost popped next to him instantly. As if by magic, startling Alfred minutely.

"S'all right bloke. I wasn't expectin'ya to do much better than that. See here? Do this excercise and it'll help those muscles from getting locked up'n tight."

He demonstrated the stretch. It did help and Alfred was grateful the Australian was so observant of his trouble. Even if it was obviously part of his job. So far, Alfred's time at Epsilon hadn't been so bad. It was full of surprises that was for sure. Not so unlike you high-school dramas. Which he would have gone through with the normal public system. Actually, the centre felt almost like a private institution. Specifically targeted his learning, interests and improving his physical capacities. He felt lucky in some ways, yet pity for some of the other patients that were here for reasons outside of their own choice.

Gilbert, Arthur and Belward, Ivan and Romano to name a few in his age group.

Their cases were so much like his own and yet limiting them in so many other ways. Briefly, Alfred wondered what they thought about of their time here. If they considered it an opportunity... or a curse?

**o0o**

That hour of physio had tensed him up real bad. Despite those stretches and exercises Samuel had him do, his stomach abdominals hurt for the rest of the day. He hadn't realized he was showing his pain so much, until he noticed Arthur glancing worriedly at him every so often. While in Math, a class they shared with the female patients of the centre, he leaned towards the other and loud-ishly whispered: -What is it?-

The englishman blushed, having been caught staring. Quickly turning his attention back to the board. At the end of their class, Alfred intercepted the small omega. Who seemed to be making an uncharacteristic fast typical 'avoid-the-alpha' dash towards the exit.

"I asked you earlier, what's up? " The american had blocked the exit with an outreached arm. He then partially flinched, feeling his abdominals protest.

The smaller omega didn't emanate fear pheromones, but seemed uncomfortably nervous and... worried? Alfred subconsciously smelled the air, confirming the smells. Was it his NID again? He huffed and forced sneezed. God that hurt! He grimaced, the action was rather obvious and the green eyes teen tentatively smiled. What was so funny?

"N..nothing. I was just, worried for you." Arthur turned his head aside, embarassed and perhaps a bit miffed that he was forced into a confession.

"Ah? About what?" Satisfied the omega wouldn't run away, the american removed his arm from the frame and without thinking placed it on his stomach.

"Your... your bruised ribs. Are they still hurting you?"

The blues eyes widened with realization. Oh, the little Omega was concerned for him?

"Oh yeah, totally fine. Its just the excercises Sam made us do, you know? I'm out of shape."

Arthur glanced up and down at him with an oddly critical eye and then with a look of disbelief.

"I don't think you're 'out of shape'."

Realizing what he'd said, the britt clamped his hands over his own mouth. Blushing healthily. Had he just complimented his physique? Arthur was just so darn cute when he kept betraying himself through his actions. Alfred realized then-and-there that the pheromones that hung in the air coming from the little omega was exhuming marked interest. That was rather... unexpected. While the alpha had actually had a rather healthy... interest (he should say obsession) on the omega, he had never imagined Arthur would also think of him as 'attractive' as well.

"Well thank you." The american Alpha smiled confidently. Taking the compliment as as what it was.

This seemed to put Arthur at ease somewhat and the shorter man fidgeted minutely from one foot to another before opening his mouth again.

"W...would you care t...to have a cup with me at the centre's café? I mean, I won't drink the stuff... I'll have tea, but I know you like that sour stuff andmaybe wecouldtalkaboutourhandinsbeforetheholidays." The other was running his mouth off. His smell fluctuating widely, bordering on full fledged panic and fear. He also seemed verging on hyperventilation.

Alfred's alpha instincts kicked in and he gave the other a surprise hug. His large warm arms embraced the other fully and he felt Arthur shut up, stiffen then turn into goo in his arms.

"Actually that sounds great." He let the other go after a brief squeeze. "I'll meet you there in about 20 minutes, I gotta go hand in Gil a paper project for History or he'll kill me."

"O...okay."

Now those relaxed and relieved smells coming from the Omega smelt like freshly baked vanilla cake. Delicious. If Alfred weren't in public he'd have been drooling. However he had things to do and places to be and a now a DATE to look forward to!

"See ya!" He waved widely, with a skip. Setting out to do what he'd said with an invigorated bounce that was totally uniquely Alfred 's.

The little omega put a hand up and waved at the Alpha as the american left him rooted on the spot. When he snapped back to reality he frowned angrilly at his hand as if it were a traitor.

**o0o**

This was begging to be a routine date 'thing'. Alfred wasn't sure what they were. Arthur had asked him the first time and the Alpha took it from there. The whole next 3 weeks were full of their 'dating'. Alfred asked the omega to dinner, paying with his own pocket money so it didn't appear that he was eating for two on his nutrition sheet. He spent his evening hours whit him and only Lovino and Feli in the back of the cafeteria and they were basically left on their own.

Alfred never asked the other to come back to his dorm though. He was rather stuck up on being polite and proper with the other teen. Without a chaperone or a family member's approval, it'd probably be badly perceived by the staff at Epsilon. He wasn't even sure if he was even allowed to have a relationship with a research patient.

On one particular day, late evening at the centre's café he'd talked about his holiday plans.

"So, me and Mattie are going to be hanging back here for the special X-marks the date and stuff. I thought you and Gilbert could use the extra company." Blue eyes winked at green ones.

"Well that's very fine and all. But won't your family be displeased with you spending your holiday at the centre?" The bushy-eyebrowed teen remarked.

"My parents are gone on a vacation this year. It'll be only me and Mattie any was." He smiled toothely, explaining. "I thought it was pretty poo-ey that Gilbert and you wouldn't have a special day like the rest of us. So I'm organizing a holiday party for you."

The englishman blushed self-consciously, bringing his cup of tea up to his mouth in an attempt to hide it. Rather unsuccessfully, the other's green eyes peered over the rim at him. Sparkling with a thousand questions. A thousand nuances, that was pretty much what was also going on the scent-scape as well. The omega's pheromones shed; Confusion, interest, doubt, and excitement. Spiked and laced with a bit of apprehension and fear. Like smelling a bouquet of citrus with strawberries, an undercurrent of something sour like granny-smith apples and an unpleasantly strong cheese.

"You know, you don't need to come if you don't want to." Alfred gave him a way out.

The omega sat straighter, obviously bothered by the suggestion.

"Oh. I do it's just that... I don't know when my condition will set off. Its rather cutting it close. It will depend on the end of this week's physical and 's opinion."

"Oh... uh... okay. Just let me know in advance if you can." Alfred finished a muffin he'd purchased and licked the frosting from his fingers.

"Certainly. Um...humm..." The omega half coughed, looking like he wanted to say more. Arthur's lowered his head, seemingly in deep thought. His eyes kept peering back up towards Al at regular intervals.

Alfred though he was rather cute as he did so. Closing his own eyes and concentrating on relaxing a bit. The american Alpha wanted to keep his over exuberant personality in check. Otherwise he would have already hugged the other to smithereens in his 'overly expressive likeability' of him. Opening his eyes after a moment of composure, he found the other exactly at the same starting point of half-reluctantly wanting to say something.

"What is it?" He asked, smiling smugly.

"I... I can smell you spiking whenever I talk about it. Its... rather embarrassing."

"Oh, uh. I'm sorry? I can't help it ?" Alfred replied with what sounded as a half-assed lame answer.

"N...no I mean. Uh... Gods blast it! Its embarrassing, to ask you. But..." The omega looked like was about to pass out of blood loss on account of it being all in his face.

"M...my doctor informed me that if there ever was an Alpha that I was (for lack of a better term), interested in and wanted them to assist me during my heat.. that I uh..."

-OH MY GOD! REALLY? IS HE FUCKING REALLY ASKING ME WHAT I THINK HE IS?! -Alfred's heart was hammering at a thousand miles an hour in his chest. He kept his lips tightly closed, chewing the inside of his mouth. Arthur wasn't finished saying... (whatever he was goddamn trying to say).

"If you're... not adverse to not knowing where and by whom the child is brought up... perhaps you'd be interested in..."

"YES!"

Arthur's emerald green eyes widened at the exuberant reply. It sobered him up quite effectively. Alfred's sky-blue eyes were positively radiant and the american had leaned over the table during his proposal. For a moment Arthur's heart did a tickling loop in his chest. However it fell down into the pit of his stomach afterwards. The American Alpha was probably only interested in the sex...

Alfred on his side, read the omega was like a scroll. Everything read loudly and clearly: Pheromones, his facial expressions, his body posture. All betraying him at that very movement. The American's heart plummeted as the same moment the other's did. Arthur thought he was only interested in breed him... No, no, no, no, no! His smile vanished.

"I mean NO..." What was he trying to do?! Ruin his opportunity to score with the smaller blonde? The englishman looked at him confused. Both eyebrows frowning in displeasure.

"What I mean to say uh... Not that I wouldn't mind helping you." He was rapidly making a mess out of this. "Let me think about it a bit. That's a big responsibility you've given me and I don't want to ruin it."

Did he just sound that corny? While the omega didn't seem cross with him, neither did he seem pleased. He had one of his thick eyebrow up in a question. While the other remained in the same semi-frown he'd kept since he'd stumbled saying 'No'. There was this moment of confusion that passed between the two of them.

Then, suddenly something seemed to 'click'.

All the tension that had build between them deflated like a balloon. Alfred was positively thankful to any of the higher-powers that were, that his NID hadn't at all sparked or glitched throughout the whole exchange.

"Alright then."

Arthur stood, so did Alfred. The taller blonde approached the smaller omega, hesitantly at first. The smaller omega seemed skittish. Yet the moment and situation felt right. Alfred leaned down and kissed him on the lips. The moment their mouths met each other, it was like electricity sparked through each other. The smells, clearly Alpha and clearly Omega were overpowering in their intensities. As the dominant one in the tentatively new relation, Alfred pulled back first from the mind-blowing kiss. Were kisses supposed to make you feel weak in the knees, your heart flutter in your chest and your head spin like that? It was sort of his first one...

"I'll... talk to you...later."

Arthur certain he couldn't speak a clear sentence, simply nodded.

**o0o**

* * *

**_Epsilon release of responsibility form (Heat/Must) cycle related:_**

_I (Subject name here: Arthur W Kirkland), do relieve all responsibilities concerning (Subject name here: Alfred F Jones ). Performing acts of a sexual nature during the advent of my upcoming heat/must cycle, observed by attending physicians responsible for both subjects respectfully as being estimated one week before the signing of this document._

_Epsilon attending Doctor as witness and sign off: Dr. Roderich Edelstein_

_I (subject name here: Alfred F Jones), do relieve all responsibilities concerning (Subject name here: Arthur W Kirkland) . Performing acts of a sexual nature during the advent of my upcoming heat/must cycle, observed by attending physicians responsible for both subjects respectfully as being estimated one week before the signing of this document._

_Epsilon attending Doctor as witness and sign off: Dr. Francis Bonnefoye_

_These do not preclude or exclude any special procedures or checkups deemed necessary by Epsilon medical research center for NHD(Nature hormonal disorders) for conditions of the aforementioned subjects. The centre remains responsible for the patient on its grounds. Other than during the acts performed themselves during the heat/must cycle's progression._

_Acts performed and concerning subjects not mentioned in this responsibility claim are not covered in this release of obligation towards both subjects._

_Initials (A.K) DATE SIGNED: December 19th XXXX_

_Initials (A.J) DATE SIGNED: December 20th XXXX_

* * *

**_o0o_**

**_Author's secondary notes:_**

*SQUEALS* So they already have signed the document, this speeds up things a bit...


	10. Chapter 9

**The missed condition (Chapter 9: That cloud...)**

* * *

**_Author's notes:_**

(18 April: I'm SORRY, its full of errors but I just had to post it real-fast or it would have bugged me the whole day. When I get back to it, I'll revise it.) _This is an incredibly long chapter (almost double the others' size). It's really packed with goodness and revelations and more questions than answers. I won't be writing medical notes in this one, the next chapter will be filled with almost only that! So, enjoy the contents of this chapters. I'm sure you will._

_Shadow of an Echo: Always appreciate those reviews. Thanks. Between each other, the discussions were always a bit 'iffy' on the subject of their conditions. Its more or less a fear of rejection. Once they realize that the others have it just as bad they become comfortable in their own skills. They are still young adults after all!_

_The cat and raven: Thanks for popping back up and still reviewing. I'm sure this chapter will re-invigorate the bond between our main pair much more solidly than before. In my Omegaverse, simply breeding another omega doesn't automatically make a claim (as a wedding or marriage) in some others. However, sexuality is always a very important step in a relation._

_anon: I personally know of parents that had a chance to have a child with a condition. They still tried and had her, she was born with a disease/infirmity(not mental). While she had a rough time at it, she was an inspiration to everyone she met (who though they had it hard) and lived a beautiful and complete life up till the age of 19. The couple would have never chosen it to be any other way, if you'd ask her, neither would she have not chosen to live. Life is full of 'taking - chances' and genetics are a big gamble. _

_*This* actual story is a bit about that. __Just because these characters have these conditions, was it morally wrong for the parents to have had: Gilbert, Lovino, Alfred, Belward, Ivan or Arthur?_

_Paktigija: I'm glad you enjoy it! I like writing it._

* * *

**o0o**

**Chapter 9: That cloud...**

**o0o**

Vash Zwingli. That was Epsilon Centres' Lawyer's name... and he was rather scary, if Alfred would have been asked his first impression of the smaller Beta. If he were really a Beta. He had his doubts...It could be his NID playing up again. He sneezed.

"You understand that by signing this, you also cede all claims to the infant?"

It was the eyebrows! That was it, they were set in a slanted angle that made the other look like he was constantly angry. Damn, he wasn't paying attention.

"Yeah, I understand."

"As you are a 17 year old Alpha, you're able to sign these documents without parental guardianship. We've revised it with you, you understand the conditions. Now, as I have power of attorney, all you need to do is sign here, here and here." The Swiss pointed out multiple documents for him to add his penned name.

Alfred's blue eyes scanned the paper with apprehension. He understood the whole paperwork surrounding it. There was so much legal work surrounding heats and child-claim. But... he wasn't just signing any kind of flimsy document, he was signing the future life of not only Arthur's but his own child. There was something inside him, an instinctive gut feeling that wrang bells in his heads against it.

He understood, he really did; Arthur couldn't survive if he didn't conceive during his heat. He'd spent a whole 2 hours talking with Dr. Bonnefoye about it.

-Flashback-

"It won't be like a normal heat Jones."

Francis never called him by his family name unless it he was dead serious. The Dr. Could be particularly flimsy and easygoing in normal circumstances and so he changed speech patterns to underline certain points.

"For one, he will be in pain, not like zhe arousal most other omegas experience."

"P...pain?"

The long-haired blonde nodded and explained. "Lower abdominal cramps mostly, musles, some lower back pain. He has complained about feeling too hot and of stiff joints."

The american clasped his hands together and bravely continued to listen to the older Alpha's advice on how to help Arthur get through his heat. Francis had thought it was... unorthodox to have another Alpha at the centre treat the smaller Omega, however Arthur was free to choose his own bed partners. It was an omega's basic inherent right.

"Last but not least, zhe whole thing... will be tapped."

"WHAT?" Alfred bounced to his feet. "No way. This is private."

"Jones... Alfred, écoute moi *1! Zhis is a medical facility, everything done here will remain confidential and professional, you know zhat. Arthur is a patient and has never been bred before; Ever."

The taller frenchman placed two hands on the young alpha to calm him down, having him sit back down.

"He is the only known survivor of his condition past the age of puberty. We need to know in zhe minutest detail anything zhat can shed a clue to what causes Ferret syndrom. Zhat includes all aspects of his sexuality. He himself gave us consent when he was admitted and again before signing the same forms as you did."

"He... he gave his consent?"

Damn, this wasn't about him at all, he had to remember that; it was also about Arthur.

Any self-respecting Alpha would jump at the opportunity to help impregnate a fertile omega. Why did this feel have to be... so odd? He absolutely wanted to help, It wasn't just sex. He was afraid, sure. It would be his first time breeding as well. He'd heard of a few cases of Alphas stepping up to be surrogate fathers to a Omega/Beta family. The whole community sorta accepted the few Alphas here and there to spread genes since the wars. Not that he wanted to be promiscuous or anything.

What was he missing?

"Zere is of course, the fact zhat he will conceive and have to give up zhe child to surrogates. You are all-right with zhis of course?"

Alfred looked back up at Francis, mouth set in a tense line and nodded.

End Flashback.

So here he was. Back in a lawyer's office. The same, ostensibly, which Arthur had probably had to sign off each of his conceived children. Some of them may be 4years old by now. Wow... Arthur technically was already an omega mother and had never seen his own progeny. How did he deal with it?

His hand shook over the paper.

"Is there something wrong?" The swiss almost spat the words, he didn't seem the kind to waste time.

"No."

There wasn't; he was Alfred F. Jones, an Alpha. He'd impregnate Arthur to save his life. Despite the irony or tragedy (however you saw it) of the situation. He'd be his Hero.

Even if he would have to sign off... his own... children. He hoped they'd be taken care by a nice happy family.

**o0o**

Alfred didn't think overly over the whole moral issue, since he became incredibly busy during the holidays. As everyone tended to be. The celebration was only a few days away and he'd would sneak off with Arthur in corners of the facility shy of total privacy to make out with the omega. It was exciting, the smaller blonde was just as enthusiastically happy to be kissed by his Alpha.

His...Wow.

Alfred had trouble wrapping his mind around it. Sure, Arthur could choose not to repeat the experience if he wanted. But for the time being, the two of them were in a blissful serious relationship now. Though it seemed to have progressed exceedingly fast, the two had known each other for months since he'd been admitted late August, had gone out since mid November and would be sexually involved shortly...

On that note, so were Matthew and Gilbert apparently.

"Volgechen! You didn't!" The german lifted a silver necklace chain from a gift box.

"I... I knew your clasp broke for your cross a while back. It's sterling... so...I thought."

"It's AWESOME!" The alpha hugged the small blonde omega.

Matthew returned the hug and the two were blissfully enjoying the embrace until a deep-sounding cough broke them apart.

"Jaa jaa. Alright, Feli, your turn."

Ludwig, Gilbert's younger brother, was seriously the single most buff Alpha that Alfred had ever laid eyes on!

When the Beilschmidt family and Vargas brothers had come over to the recreation room for Christmas, he'd first met the tall German. Ludwig was quiet, meticulous and thorough, same as a Beta. No one would ever mistake him for one though. Apparently he and the Epsilon nutritionist were a couple, something that didn't sit necessarily well with his younger brother Lovino who seemed to have a grudge on the tall german blonde for some reason or other.

"vee~" The Italian grabbed a box and spasmodically ripped the decorative wrapping paper like an enthusiastic child.

"Ah! Ludwig its PERFETTO!"

The two Jones brothers peered around the haunched Italian to behold; A strainer?

Not any kind of simple pasta strainer. This one was apparently hole-size adjustable, super stainless steel, guaranteed for life, etch-signed by some chef-or-other. Yeah... it was the King strainer of strainers. Alfred thought he was missing an important piece of some sort of puzzle. He looked over at Arthur to see if he had any idea and the Brit smiled awkwardly back at him, shrugging his shoulders.

This was nice, just like an extended family really. Lovino insulted Ludwig's choice of gifts, Feliciano defended him, Gilbert laughed his butt of while holding his brother and he snuggled with Arthur, who was still very shy to show any public affection. However with all of the Alpha and omega couples in the room, the general pheromones and atmosphere mellowed everyone.

Even Lovino was less... cross than usual. It was Christmas after all.

**o0o**

It was the day before New Years eve when Arthur fell into his Pre-heat. Quite suddenly and without pre-symptoms, rather awkwardly as well.

While in the middle of a 4-way game of Left4Dead actually. (Shooting zombies never gets old). The smell hit them all, like a ton of brick. It was the start of Arthur's production of slick. Perhaps caused by a jump-scare. It was the first time he'd ever played a 1st person and it may not have been the best stress-free kind.

Gilbert and he, as Alpha, straightened right away. Matthew looked worriedly towards the other omega. Arthur had dropped his controller and begun to tremble, the British omega haunched over and grabbed his stomach as if he was going to be sick.

"I'll take care of it." Alfred wrapped his arms protectively around Arthur and quickly made his escape from his dorm which they were playing in.

Meanwhile, Gilbert was still as tense as a wooden plank and Matthew started worrying about him.

"Gil?" The slim blonde omega placed a gentle hand on the other's forearm.

It was rather normal to smell desire from an Alpha in this situation. The thing was, Matthew couldn't remember ever smelling those particular pheromones. This was the first time and it slightly depressed him that they weren't for him...

"I'm... I'm alright, I'm awesome, I'm okay?" The albino asked the other incredulously.

"Of course you are Gil, why wouldn't you be?"

"You...you don't understand. I'm perfectly fine! Everything's Wonderba!" The german's scent shifted to that of an extremely happy and satisfied male Alpha, confusing Matthew further.

The small omega didn't complain as wrapped by solidly in a pair of strong warm arms. Especially since they were his new boyfriends'. No matter what he smelled like; omega or alpha, that wide toothy grin always warmed Matthew William's insides. Besides, his brother smelt odd in strangely innapropriate circumstances too. He was used to it by now.

"No. I don't understand." Why was Gil happy he'd controlled himself? Alphas were supposed to be able to, that's what he'd heard off-hand from his mother anyways.

"Oh uhn... hmm..." The albino had forgotten. Mattie didn't know about his conditions. "You know how... I'm not allowed off the centre grounds?"

The small omega nodded gently, eyes relaxed and content. An expression that he usually always had which calmed everyone in his presence. Even those who barely knew him. Matthew had that wonderful glow about him. He extended that peaceful aura towards Gilbert as the Alpha explained. He was rather enthusiastic when he came to the part of him falling into reactionary 'must', whereas he would have dreaded to reveal the simple fact.

The reason; he hadn't falled into 'Must' just now.

"Gil, why do you suppose that is?"

"I don't know. Maybe its my NID?"

The purple eyes blinked slowly, canting his head Matthew looked uncertain. "I don't think so, you knew and reacted just like Alfred did the moment Arthur fell into his."

The albino shrugged. "I don't think it matters, what does is that I didn't call into it. I would have hated you seeing me like that." The german blushed in imagined embarrassment at the scene that conjured in his head.

"Oh I don't know Gil, I woulnd't mind you seeing me half-composed if you don't mind me seeing you..."

If that wasn't an invitation to furthur their relationship, Gilber Beilshmidt didn't know what was.

o0o

All things considered, it hadn't been that bad. At least Gilbert wasn't chasing them down the hall.

His mind was painfully focused on the bundle of pained nerves currently attached to his arms and following him towards the medical ward of the centre. Hid male-alpha anatomy was definitely pointing the way, reacting to the omega in pre-heat.

"God you smell wonderful." The other truly did. Alfred knew he would literally jump through fire and do anything the other wanted him to.

It was a naturally occurring phenomenon. Pre-heat omegas required nests materials to set up, food and protection while they were vulnerable. For thousands of years ago, this compulsion made Alphas pay particular attention to their needs.

The American Alpha couldn't help himself, he stopped right in the middle of the sparsely-staffed holiday decorated hallway and dug his nose into the crook of the other's neck. He inhaling deeply.

It smelt like fucking goddamn strawberries! He wanted to eat those damn strawberries and he prepared to do so, tongue out.

A hand rudely pushed his face off of the omega, It was in fact, Arthur himself. Was he actually drooling? The blonde alpha dried the side of his lips with his sleeve. Partially embarrassed at his lack of control.

"Would you stop slobbering all over me?!" The smaller man huffed. "I don't feel all that great, can we just get thus pre-physical done as fast as possible?"

Alfred nodded, alright first things first; Edelstein would have to look over his Omega.

The thought made him growl right then and there. Someone touching his mate. Arthur' eyebrows looked at him quizzically but he was cramping and had started doubling over again. This snapped Alfred out of his territorial instincts and into a more protective role.

"We're going." He re-confirmed and pulled Arthur by the hand along. Once he'd done his checkup, they would be left... to... to... breed.

Ah! Damnit, he was drooling again.

o0o

Dr. Edelstein's physical wasn't the most difficult part.

No, not by a longshot.

It was being cut off from Arthur, while the Omega was making his nest. Just the thought that the other would be ready to breed at any moment falling into his full heat. Was pure torturous.

Roderich was talking to him in the waiting room but he could only hear bits and pieces of the Austrian's advice.

"... don't press on his... in case you can... really thought he wouldn't... blah blah blah blah..."

The words tumbled and jumbled each other to form one incoherent mess of seemingly inane blabber. Alfred couldn't care less, his mate was on the other side of this door. He smelt more and more strongly and ready. As time went by and he himself felt less and less like he was going to be able to control himself.

He was already painfully erect, panting and grabbing the edges of his chair so tightly his hands were hurting and knuckles were white. Uncaring of the fact the Doctor was glaring at him and trying to make him answer. The beta wasn't natured, he wouldn't/couldn't understand.

There was really no point in trying to communicate in this state. That of an Alpha in the presence of an Omega entering a heat. Alfred briefly entertained the thought and notion that it felt strangely similar to his 'must'. But while he had no control over his actions then, he was rather more lucid as he was now. Although tenuously...

"Have you been hearing what I've said boy?"

A keening wail of painful need resounded on the other side of the door. A clear signal for him to make his move.

"No. Don't. Care. Need. Go. Bye." He burst through the door like a thunderbolt.

**o0o**

Having the mind and decency of closing it behind him. He clamped it solidly shut as if he could keep away the outside world behind him. He was hit full-in-the-face by the smell. God... that SMELL!

It was HIM! He was the Omega! That delicious little vixen that would taunt him continuously while he suffered for days on end. There was a dissorienting sense of 'déja vue'. Alfred shook his head to keep himself focused.

"Sorry... took a while." The smaller omega was panting in his nest, already naked except for loose-looking nurse pants he'd probably been given by Roderich during his physical.

The materials were graciously provided by the centre. Torn fluff, cotton blankets, soft foam blocks, pillows of different sizes and configuration. Anything he hadn't used were in another corner of the room. The room itself wasn't bigger than 15x15 but the nest seemed comfortably secluded and felt safe to Alfred, by extension it should feel safe to Arthur.

The nest itself was actually skillfully built, as if Arthur had put a lot of though and skill into perfecting it over time with these materials. It was Interwoven even, like a half-cave camp tent. Alfred walked over the edge of the fort-like structure and was in its comfortable instinctually recognizable shelter. feeling warm all over. He removed his clothes and glasses and they landed... somewhere.

"Ar...thur." Was he drooling again? The American unconsciously passed a hand to his mouth again.

"Now then..." The omega opened his arms wide and the Alpha fell into them rather gratefully.

At first they wiggled around, feeling the building instinctual tensions building and letting themselves be washed over by them. Alfred was rather enjoying it, rubbing his own scent on the petite omega. Imprinting the other with it, giving the omega time to register his own Alpha heat-excited pheromones. Letting slick be produced in response and in sufficient quantities for him to breed him. Which would be sooner than later.

While the smell of the omega's heat was rather overwhelming, he didn't miss that undercurrent of pain and distress. This was also, a natural instinct of the natured Alpha; to Protect.

"Are you... alright."

"Everything hurts." The green eyes turned to look up at him, dewy from held tears.

Alfred pushed himself off the other and sat back on his haunches. He looked down at the smaller Omega carefully. His mind cleared, perceiving distress. Of all the times his NID had caused miss-reads, this was not one of them. It was clear to him those pheromone undercurrents were there. Arthur was trembling, but not in the overwhelming aroused manner he'd once glimpsed his brother in or... (god forbid) his mother! These were tremors of deep trouble and Alfred couldn't let it stand if he was going to bed the other.

"Turn around."

The omega opened his mouth to protest the command. Alfred would have none of the other's usual sass and placed a finger over Arthur's mouth, silencing him.

"Do you trust me to make it better?" He asked, in a low-toned voice. It was fully laced with lust and barely held desire for the other.

The omega blushed and keened faintly but nodded.

"Turn around." The Alpha repeated.

The young english teen did so, as if arthritic. His joints looking swollen and his movements less graceful than usual. Alfred licked his lips, swallowing the sight of so much skin before revealing more. Pulling the other's last remaining piece of clothes; his pants. The omega chocked as his slick trickled freely down his legs, spreading along his inner calves with the action of removing them. The smell was absolutely amazing. Alfred had started drooling again. He was beginning to think that it was normal for him to be salivating so much.

It took alot... Alright... ALL of Alfred's willpower not to just stick either his face... or better yet; his cock into that delicious looking valley of an ass. He had some coddling to do. Alfred's mind had been rendered fairly simplistic: Hurt, Omega, Help, Happy, Fuck, Breed. Something Francis had mentioned flashed through his mind. He would take care of his Omega a bit before breeding him.

His mind translated the memory: 'massage'.

The american's eager hand pressed onto the other's upper back and then pressed firmly downwards in slow and steady circles. Almost as if he were drawing the other towards him. Kneading the other's back as a cat pretending to bake cookies with their claws. As he did, Arthur groaned throatily. The smell of pain in the air ebbing, soon it was only those of the heat.

Not only were the muscles underneath his hands relaxing, but the omega's delectable ass was lifting along with the action of rocking and kneading the muscles. Getting dangerously close and aligned with his crotch. Which was perfectly convenient. His dick twitched upwards in reactive approval of the presentation. His kegel muscles, incredibly developed in Alphas, attempting to align his phallus with the other's entrance without moving his hips.

"Better?"

The other was beyond words at this point, nodding nonetheless.

Arthur himself was now drooling on the floor of his nest. So it wasn't just him! A look of relaxed arousal he'd not seen there before smouldering in the other's green eyes. Still dewy with tears of a different kind; frustrated eagerness. The omega spread his legs minutely and the Alpha didn't need to be told. Bending forward and draping himself over the omega's back. Arthur's breath sucked in as skin touched skin. Thrusting shallowly to find the other's entrance, the tip of Alfred's penis brushed the slicked entrance he surged forward, burying himself to the base in one deep carnal movement.

Arthur swallowed his breath in a chocked gasp, hands grabbing the edge of his nest and half-wailed in need, edging the Alpha on. He hardly needed to. Alfred pistoned in and out of the other's body at a breakneck tempo, set by biology. Arms set solidly on the side of the omega, keeping him pinned under him. The slick produced by Arthur's body was doing exactly what it was meant to, easing the entry and the movements to the point the other male felt no pain, only the steady pressure of penetration.

The sounds of their union; squelches and skin slapping on skin, filled the room along with their laboured breathing, Arthur's moans and the occasional grunt from Alfred. It didn't take long for them to reach breaking point in the state they already were in.

"Ah! Oh god, yes YES! Ahhhh!"

Arthur's backside pushed back and up into the Alpha fucking him. The smaller blonde's sphincter muscles throbbing around the Alpha's dick as he fell and toppled forward during his climax, his arms failing him. His own semen splattered onto the floor of the nest.

Arthur twitched, then relaxed, his anal muscles still attempted to milk the other as an echo of his orgasm. He was looking forward to the omnipresent pressure of his heat being relieved when Alfred inevitably...

"Hnnn ahhh...ARTHUR!"

...came.

Pressing as deeply as he could, Alfred ejaculated. Seeing white momentarily. When he returned to his senses he felt something was wrong. Why wasn't he still ejaculating? He should be releasing in intervals and feeling backlash orgasms. It was slippery alright, that was obviously the slick. But why could he pull back?

"Shit..."

"You didn't knot." Arthur stated, his head turning back to look at the Alpha that was breeding him... or not, in this case. Green Eyes gone wide and wild.

"I... I don't know what went wrong. I should be." He pulled out, no traces of a knot was keeping him from doing so.

"You didn't knot." Arthur re-stated incredulously.

Then shocked set in. His breath catching as emotions took him over.

"... I'm sorry, I don't know what to do. Arthur? Arthur!"

There was nothing he could do to prevent the omega from emotionally breaking down. Without a knot, the pressure needed to open the male omega's entrance to his cervix couldn't be reached. He wouldn't be able to be impregnated and the whole POINT of having him here was moot. His life was on the line. If he couldn't knot... then he would have to call the physicians in. Since it was the holidays there were chances they wouldn't be able to get a donor on time... and... and...

"Arthur, I'm sorry! Arthur... I'm ahh..."

The other's heat was still ongoing, the Alpha's erection hadn't abate one bit, despite not knotting. As long as he could smell the other's heat pheromones. He couldn't relax.

A crying omega pulled his heartstrings to the point of pain, he couldn't allow this to happen. He had to do 'something'. Running on pure intuition, Alfred grabbed Arthur turning him bodily to face him. His hands framed the other's face and he forced the omega to look up at him. Flooded green eyes blinked up, fearful and so... so deeply alone. It hurt him to keep looking into them. But he did.

"We are going to get you bred, good and hard. You hear me?! There is no way that i'm leaving you to hang dry. Alright?" He meant it, with all his being and forced the other to see it in his own eyes.

Arthur's mouth opened, yet nothing came out. Instead, the omega embraced him. Then whimpered and surged under him.

"Please... help me! Please!"

He did, for hours. At some point, Alfred realised they were making love. It wasn't even breeding anymore. While he wasn't knotting, Arthur kept believing in him. Pliant as he drove into him again and again. Receiving was he spilled, whatever he could give him. There was still a chance. It could happen, that he became pregnant despite the lack of a knot. His parents had had him hadn't they? He had the Arthur's trust . He just had to... keep trying, because he was the Alpha, and as Heroes, they always pulled through.

"I... can't... do it..." He was exhausted, a sweaty mess and a complete failure in his own mind.

"Its okay..."

"No, its not! I couldn't knot, you're not bred we'll have to call Francis and..." A finger on his lips shut him up.

"I mean it, its okay. I'm not in heat anymore."

"WHAT!?" The american inspected the other, despite his fatigue.

Arthur looked perfectly if not deliciously used (in the best of senses). Alfred collapsed next to him. Dead tired. He had been the one doing all the physical work after all! While he'd never trade place with an Omega who had to deal with heats, the actual breeding part was exhausting!

"I thought the heat wouldn't stop until you conceived?" He half muffled around a pillow.

"I don't know that I haven't." Arthur drew his legs up and propped them higher on the edge of his nest.

The two of them were tuckered out. Sexed up and ready to sleep the rest of it off. Alfred had no idea how much time had passed but he was willing to bet it'd been at least most of the day. He felt Arthur cuddle up to him and they fell asleep and would deal with whatever came up tomorrow...

**o0o**


	11. Chapter 10

**The missed condition (Chapter 10: The World against us)**

* * *

**_Author's notes:_**

_**To: Lunar Iris**__Wow, that is a mouthful! Thank you for both sharing your opinion, information as well as an interesting personal story. Each story is different and I thought 'The Missed Condition', would be a way for me to express it. Its about the 'lack of choice' by the characters. But they'll pull out of it beautifully in the end ( Just you guys wait and see). I may or may not have been asking for such: comments/reviews. By the nature and content of the story itself. _

_It does have some pretty heavy subjects and I will try and address any and or *ALL* reviews if the readers wish to share their opinions with me. I welcome it!_

_**To: Dee** __Yay! I'm a favorite! Thank you, yes I am updating. See?! I intend to finnish this on a good note. No worries (I haven't put this as a Tragedy... yet)._

_**Q3APo** Don't worry, they won't exactly go away. I'm forgetting to put down the french translations (silly me... that's cause I'm french myself and its too natural for me). So I'll be putting the translations just next to them when I put them in. That and the medical notes are back.  
_

* * *

**o0o**

**Chapter 10: The world against us.**

**o0o**

The new year greeted them with slew after slew of tests, samplings, reviews and probes.

Just now Dr. Edelstein adjusted the frames of his glasses sitting on the bridge of his nose. He cleared his throat in that lyrical mannerism of his which annoyed the hell out of Alfred while Dr. Bonnefoye simply sat,, leaning nearby on the examination room's counter.

"Zhere is absolutely nothing wrong with either of you." He declared.

"But..."

"Nothing." The older beta repeated, as if the two in his exam room hadn't been listening.

Alfred closed his mouth.

His hand was minutely squeezed by its newfound favourite friends; Arthur's small delicate fingers. The omega had been a strong support. The facility had slowly awakening once the holidays were over. And the Epsilon machine was very...VERY interested in how the two of them had gotten Arthur off the hook. A Ferret syndrome sufferer, surviving without conceiving, was completely unheard of. The small brittish Omega had lived 4 years longer than he should have. This could be the medical breakthrough of the century! Alfred had learnt through Francis' exuberant exaltation of their success. In the case of Ferret.S which was 1/10,000 omega were born and died of it hitting puberty. It was still a heavy death tole considering they couldn't yet diagnose it until actual puberty. By which point, the Omega died in their first heat.

Of course Alfred hadn't had any clue on how how amazingly unique Arthur was to be alive.

His omega was simply...'Arthur'. A young man who had a pretty crappy life-condition and didn't a family to look after him.

"So... the pregnancy..."

"We've done a swab of his cervix..."

"Which was, mind you, terribly uncomfortable." Arthur cut the Austrian simply to state his opinion and complain on the invasive procedure.

"... yes well. You've started your menses just this morning. So it pretty much confirms to us that you haven't conceived."

"Menses?" The american looked dumbfound between the Doctors and his omega partner.

"They're bloody periods you git!"

"Eww, that's gross! Less descriptive information please."

Arthur couldn't believe the alpha was that much of an idiot and retrieved his hand to cross his arms in silent objection and anger. Francis Bonnefoye burst into laughter.

"Ah, mes amis. All is well. Alfred, you needn't worry about your knotting problem. Before you were admitted you did the reciproc-test, everything was good. Not to mention you went through phase 3 or your 'Must' fine while ... um... out of commission from the accident."

"Oh GODDAMIT don't remind me!"

Alfred felt as if he was going to die then and there from embarrassment. His face felt like it had been punched by the sun itself, it felt so hot. He turned out around in his chair and propped his feet up into a semblance of a fetal position in sheer mortification. Turning slightly away from Arthur, at his lefthand side, who was peering at him questioningly.

He did not want to talk about that! 'Lethimnotask,lethimnotask,lethimnotask.' He prayed and repeated in his head as a mantra.

"What's phase 3?"

'Ihateyougod!' The alpha pulled his sweater over his head, immitating a turtle, while the Doctors explained to the omega.

"Basically..." The french eyed Alfred amused the other younger alpha's expense. "While our 'amie' here was recovering from surgery under a ligh coma, he went through the rest of his phases."

He though it would end here, but apparently Arthur just LOVED to torture him.

"Yes, I know all that, but what's phase 3. Something to do with his 'Must'" ? The britt was rather curious

Dr. Edelstein opened his mouth to potentially elucidate however Alfred was faster than him.

"Can we not have this conversation NOW?!" Alfred whined.

"Hmm... speaking of 'Musts'. When's yours? I need to know as much as I can to help you with yours."

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" The two doctors synchronized quite harmoniously, as if they had practiced it.

"What? But why not?" Arthur demanded to know.

Alfred peeked his head out of his collar, the small cowlick flicking out first and sprung as he chanced to look at his boyfriend. The little Omega still had his arms crossed but had long ago shifted his full anger to slight displeasure at his childish ignorant statement. He knew very well why the Doctors were refusing, he himself... was rather against it as well.

"Nein, Kirkland. 'Must' is not at all like an Omega's heat. Not even close. It is a violent condition. Its dangerous for others to be around him during it. We couldn't possibly be asked to let you get in harms way."

"I must agree with Dr. Edelstein Arthur. Mr Jone's condition is too risky to chance your own safety."

The omega's pheromones smelt both angry as well as confused. "But..."

"Show him the video." Alfred said in a monotoned detached voice.

"Alfred... you are sure?" The older frenchman asked wearily, suspecting alterior motives from the young blonde alpha.

The green eyed youth turned around at the head peeking out as a comical turtle from the shirt, the blue eyes had a pained and guilty look in them.

"If... you want to deal with me when I'm like that, you'll need to know..."

Arthur didn't like that lack of... confidence or enthusiasm in Alfred's voice. As if he would betray him somehow in this. They were dull and shallow, like an animal expecting to be kicked while its already injured.

"Of course... but I won't just abandon you in your own condition Alfred. Just as you didn't in mine. What kind of man would I be not to return the kindness?"

The omega held out his hand again for the other, just as they had first braved the slew of tests and the doctor's prognosis. Anger at the other's insensitivity at his omega biology forgotten.

The two physicians looked at each other momentarily and Francis shrugged.

"Ah... l'amour!"

o0o

Francis Bonnefoye trully hated paperwork. Unfortunately it was part of the job and the longer he held it off, the more it would pile up besides.

Elizabetha was a real help in this. The darling didn't do any of the work herself, but she helped by keeping patient files and notes in chronological order instead of haphazardly on his desk. As was their natural state, until she intervened.

"Dr. Edelstein is looking particularly out of it, are you delegating too much work to him?" She leaned over the frenchman's desk. "Because if you are, you know I'll have to hurt you!"

She was simply gesting, it was kind of something the two of them did. Francis knew the beta woman was Roderich. However they had known each other for a while now and it was all in good humour.

"Non chèr, we are both simply busy. The age group this year has been particularly... uniquely challenging let us say."

"Oh? But there are only 2 that are new from this summer."

"Hmm, yes well. It seems zhat zhe add in to the mixture has soured zhe batch."

Elizabeth frowned in confusion. Momentarily not catching the cooking reference but then getting an idea.

"Are you sure that it hasn't just spruced it up?" The long-haired brunette tapped her chin thoughtfully. "I have frankly never seen Gilbert so happy at the facility for so long."

"AH! Elizabeth dear, there you are." The beta Austrian was carrying a large cardboard box filled with additional files.

Francis placed his forehead on the cool table in dispair. The other doctor bringing the files could only mean one thing! Time for their annual case revisions and preparation for the annual year's end report.

"Mon Dieu! I shall just perrish! Overworked until I am only skin and bones!" The long haired blonde dramatically rose from his desk and gesticulated in a overexhuberant mannerism that was uniquely him.

Elizabeth giggled and when Roderich lifted an eyebrow at her, she cleared her throat and pecked him on his cheek as an apology for paying the alpha mind. 'Don't encourage him' the Austrian would often say to her, while Francis was clearly in the room to hear him. 'It will stroke his already giant ego.'

Francis blew a kiss to the intern and the beta Doctor rolled his eyes before plopping the cardboard box of files on the alpha's desk. The blonde frenchman smiled leerously at the other man. The Austrian was rather handsome himself and while Francis swung both ways he knew well enough to leave the surley beta alone or suffer the possibly deadly wrath of his girlfriend. Although, truth be told, perhaps she would spare him some bruises on account of the soft spot she seemed to have for him.

"I have an observation to make." Roderich caught the wayward attention of the other Dr.

"Hmm?" Bonnefoye plopped back down into his chair and stretched the kinks in his back.

"Braginski and Jones..." He trailed

"What of zhem?" The alpha picked up papers to get back to finishing his tasks for the day.

"If their regular cycles hold, their two 'Musts' are going to overlap.'

Blue eyes widened and the sheet of paper was slowly brought back down.

"Merde... et quoi encore!?"

(Litteral translation: Shit, and what else?! / Cultural translation: Ah shoot. Just what we needed...)

o0o

"Ok, the awesome me and Matt versus you and another of the Omegas Ivan!" Gilbert turned around with the wispy blonde omega who was laughing and blushing sitting on his shoulders, dripping wet with the chlorinated water of the pool

"Da! Romano, come here!" The Russian splashed and trudged towards the omega.

"Absolutely not you vodka sniffer!"

"Kesesese! We'll win by default Birdie!"

The Slavique clone was uncharacteristically competitive and looked angrily determined not to let the other couple get their jollies at his expense. He would then ask another beta in the large olympic pool to be his partner for the 'topple tower' game Gilbert was starting. Fortunately, he spotted Belward doing simple laps in the deep end.

"Comrade! I be needing your help!" The platinum blonde Alpha waved to catch the other's attention.

The omega stalled mid stroke. Hovering in the water for a moment, face unreadable as usual before approaching.

"What is it?" His tone even other than the small inflection that denoted the phrase was a question.

"Would you be my partner for the game? I would very much like to play and win it!" Ivan's eyes closed in happy glee all the while the Sweded considered the request.

Belward was tall for an Omega, although Ivan himself was perhaps a few inches taller. Matthew blanched seeing him and glanced nervously and uncertainly down between his legs as his boyfriends glanced upwards at his. The albino flashed him confident smile and the blonde omega's usual tenuous confidence flared.

"Let's do this eh?!" The small blonde pumped his fists in a mini victory dance, his body weight shifting causing the other underneath him to try and compensate their balance over the water.

"Damn straight!" Gilbert agreed.

Belward watched the exchange and then looked back to Ivan who had that same gentle polite smile, though he could sense the tall Russian was bottling up roiling seething anger underneath his NR condition was an Alpha's pure will and instinct to win competition.

"Jaa, I guess so. Yes." For those that didn't know Belward, they may have believed that the bulky omega may have been relunctantly agreed.

However, for Ivan a longtime acquaintance, the Swede did seem to have an enthusiastic undertone to his acceptance. It bolstered the Russian's confidence that their team would succeed against the other couple. Plunging down under the water, the tall Alpha turned in the water and grabbed the other's legs, hefting in one large movement the other onto his shoulder, succeeding in partially unbalancing the other.

Belward's blue eyes widened while his face remained generically expressionless but managed to hold on by falling chest first and grabbing the other's head. Once he collected himself back into a semblance of a normal seated position, the alpha underneath him laughted eerily.

"Kolkolkol. Now we will beat you! Prepeare yourself Beilschmidt!"

Launching forward, the result was a rather rambunctious and vivifying competition between the two, starting with best out of 3 and then when they got to about the 8th. It was clear who the victor really was.

"Yay! We are the winners. We are the best!" Ivan, seemingly unbothered by the hefty weight of the muscular omega on his shoulders hoped from foot to foot in the water.

The blonde sweded then let himself fall off the back of the Alpha and righted himself. Watching the Albino and Omega couple lamenting their loss mutually, yet still laughing and the Russian hooting in his victory, the swede felt one of the sides of his mouth tug. To him it felt like an odd tick and so he placed his hand on his face to still it. However, not before Ivan had turned to look at the blonde Alpha and smile generously towards him again.

That tick came back again...

o0o

Arthur twirled the DvD on one of his fingers nonchalantly. The light of the computer screen was the only thing illuminating the small room. It made his eyebrows seem thicker as he had a look of deep concentration stuck in an annoyed frown. Mostly towards his own indecision than anything else. Far off in thought. Should he watch it and trust in Alfred's judgment and let the whole thing drop? Accept the judgment of their physicians?

Of course, he'd heard horror tales of the thing. This 'Must'. Hell! he'd seen Gilbert fall into the compulsion twice. He did indeed look like a horny devil, not unlike an Alpha in the presence of an Omega in heat. How could this be any different?

The omega was too curious to leave this alone and quickly placed the disk in the tray. Removing his hand quickly to let it be swallowed by the machine before he could second guess himself. Which he had already done a few times already.

This time, too late. He would know now.

The video indicated the time on the lower right hand side. Speeding up as it skimmed. It seemed to speed up ahead by hours when there was no activity slowing into minutes when something happened of note.

Arthur hummed to himself in realization. It had already been revised and edited. Seemingly to get rid of everything but the pertinent actions of the subject. In order to better study the condition and video. Figures.

At first, Alfred moved restlessly around the room like an insect in the faster-than-normal speed in his specialized restraining jacket. Arthur had seen the jacket a few years back in the yearly seminars presentation the Epsilon Research centre gave the medical community yearly.

Actually, the omega thought Arthur looked quite 'fetching' in it. Feeling himself slightly react, he blushed. It was designed with some esthetics at least! There was semi-privacy with a loose loincloth as part of its design that wouldn't get in the way, but covered the wearer minutely.

The jacket had a large stiff coil in its back that fed the IV in the Alpha's shoulder and couldn't be bent to choke himself or another, nor be tied to anything. Yet it was sufficient flexibile to allow Alfred to move around the whole padded room.

Eventually Arthur saw his lover pace, left and right rapidly, then sit down and haunch over himself. The speed slowed. He saw the Alpha masturbating. The video slowed down enough that the audio (skewered by the speed) could still be detected. The actions were accompanied by the typical normal sounds of self-gratification and when he was done, he went to pacing again. Arthur's face heat up in embarrassment. He felt literally like a peeping tom. Yet he kept on watching. Dreading the contents of the rest of the video. It couldn't be that simple.

This repeated 3 additional times, on the 3rd masturbatory session, the small omega noticed the other hitting the floor and clawing at it. The audio picked up again. Alfred was bloody screaming!

The alpha was grabbing his head and looked like he was pulling on his hair until the jacket drew the metallic strings, pinning them to his sides. This aggravated the alpha in the video and the man threw himself on the ground, in a fit. The back cord pulled him flush to the wall. Alfred struggled, screaming all the while until he passed out apparently from sheer exhaustion.

Arthur paled with gutt-reactive concern for someone he cared for. Even if mentally he knew these were past events. -(gap/skip 1 hour) The lower right-hand clock had sped up ahead. – Arthur blinked surprised at the skip but kept observing the events in the video.

Grogilly, Alfred woke up again, was released from the wall, drank water, started pacing again. Masturbated, tried to hit something, pulled to the wall, rammed the walls, attempted self-mutilation, struggled until unconsciousness.

A note flashed in front of the screen reading: _ 'Injection of Oestregen given ## CC (authorized by Dr. Francis Bonnefoye)_

-gap/skip 2 hours, gap/skip 3, gap/skip 2 hours, (Day:2) gap/skip 5, gap / skip 3 (Day: 3)

After a repetition of thses Arthur had his mouth in both his hand and was struggling not to hyperventilate or get himself worked up. He understood this cycle on so many levels. 'Must' was not unlike 'Heats', however much more violent they seemed.

He hiccuped, crying and kept on watching. On that 3rd day, the Alpha looked like a major disaster survivor. Hair dishevelled, drooling, eyes unfocused and darkened by sunken lines as if he'd not slept for weeks. At this point he looked barely able to walk around, hobbling or remaining in the same spot near the wall. He was not being drawn back as much since he simply kept giving himself self-gratification and then relaxing without being particularly rowdy.

That was until... the incident.

The video slowed down at this point into real-time.

The whimpers, pained and stressed made Arthur shudder. Those sounds were eerily familiar, yet produced by another's vocal cords. The sounds of painful copulation without purpose, without joy and lost in the tempos of a reproductive system gone wrong.

Without warning, Alfred picked himself up and sped to the fountain grabbing its edges, the Alpha bellowed what was best described as 'a war cry' and pulled with inhumane strength the thing off the wall.

The whole thing was a blur and so violent and loud that Arthur startled in his seat and pushed himself briefly from the screen. A succession of scenes skimmed by. Burning themselves in Arthur's mind; the hiss of water pressure, The grunting and pulling, the wizz of the cables. The screeches of a wounded animal. For that was what Alfred had been rendered to; no longer human.

The blood. Oh god the blood!

Arthur's eyes blurred with tears... but he couldn't tear his eyes away as he watched the facility workers burst in. Hovering over the injured Alpha that lay prostate on the floor, trying to breath. To his utter horror, the Alpha arched despite the obviously broken and bruised ribs, erection evident, jutting passed the holding jacket's loincloth. Hidden and then revealed again as the facility doctors kept moving in front of the camera as they attending Alfred. Yelling orders, demanding certain instruments. Puncturing his side with implements to drain the fluids and internal hemorrhaging. A tube jutted now from the side of Alfred's ribs, draining the fluids that were drowning him...

There was not time. No time. The Doctors scrambled, attempting to save his life. Despite that. Despite it all; STILL, the Alpha gargled, glood gushing out of his mouth, arching and then knotted. Ejaculating and fulfilling his 'must' during the critical medical emergency.

Arthur pushed the eject button disgusted. Not with Alfred (never with Alfred). The small omega buried his head in his arms, crossing them over the desk in front of the computer screen and started crying. Not because of the Doctors nor the blood and procedure. Not with the whole thing.

No.

It was because of the world, which seemed against them. He mourned their situation for a long while alone in the viewing room...

**o0o**

**Must (COLES NOTES *mwahaha*) **

**Pre-must: **_Increased-Testosterone, aggression, affection towards acquainted omegas/beta and/or subject of pre-established relationship._

**Phase 1(1st day): **_Incoherence - Lapse of judgment, degradation of speech and comprehension_

**Phase 2(1st-3 days): **_Lax, height, Wane - Period of restlessness, heightened arousal and compulsory sexual gratification, relaxation (repeat)_

**Phase 3 (3rd, reported Alfred's case 5th day):**_ Intense Heightened sexual arousal with no lapse, Knot area appears swollen, subject is extremely distressed and hypersensitive, omega Heat-knot ejaculation occurs without-stimulation._

**End of 'Must'**

**Notes:**

Reactionary 'Must': A must triggered by an omega's heat without a regulated cycle

Oestrogen is a hormone given to women which regulates the reproductive system and increases their sexual desire. In men, this has no effect since it is linked to the 'estrus' cycle. However, it does increase certain feminine tendencies and traits. It counteracts (somewhat) the effects of Testosterone release during 'Must' in this story's case. Calming the aggression felt.

**NR (reminder: Romano and Ivan have 'Active' NR, Gilbert has intermittent).**

**What is it?: **Natural reversal.

Ivan: A physical Alpha acts as an Omega and sheds Omega pheromones (despite it being physically taxing to his health). Only coaxed out of condition in extreme situations of stress or other triggers.

Romano: A physical Omega, acts as an Alpha but still experiences 'Heat', however at a very slow rate (One per year or even longer). Only coaxed out by hormonal shifts in preparation of heat, stress or other triggers.

Gilbert: A physical Alpha/Omega that intermittently acts as either natures and produces both pheromones at irregular and unpredictable moments and situations. (Bi-Polar disease/disorder in my Omegaverse world is considered: Intermittent NR).


	12. Chapter 11

**The missed condition (Chapter 11: Sink or swim?)**

* * *

_Author's notes:_

_Well hello there readers! Sorry, I haven't posted a chain of chapters like you've seen me do before. I was busy drawing... stuff. *cough* yes! I draw. __Since doesn't like deviant_(nope not at all)_art, you'll have to just go on the site itself and type in a search for: Artist: Sagealina and the title of the picture: The Missed Condition __Warning: I was being creative and just threw-up colours and layers on it to experiment styles and techniques. Its not as good as some of my other artwork pieces there... but its something related to this fic, so I thought my dedicated readers might want to see it._

* * *

_xXmon-amour-kirklandXx : Sometimes I cry too... when I read a real good fanfic and realize the person hasn't updated in like... 2 years. T_T and probably never will, I cry a bit._

_Lunar Iris : This story seems to be full of generating questions rather than answering them. There's still MORE questions now than ever! I intend to answer all of them at some point or other, but it would be totally UNCOOL if I were to divulge them to a reader beforehand... and believe me... I already know how all of this story is going to pan out in advance. I just have to stupidly type it all out._

_01blackcat02: Thanks, I really try to keep characters in-Character as much as possible and this particular chapter I feel Alfred is being un-hero like. However, its because he's at a crossroad relationship-wise with Arthur at the moment._

_Shadow of an Echo : I've PM'd you with a more person response but just to re-echo some of it. Thank you so very much for sharing a personal story with the community. It touches me greatly that a story I wrote affects another person emotionally like that._

_Sxvgwii: I've been trying to find a BETA-reader (not a 'Natured' Beta- *cough*) for a real long time. Thanks for the heads up-error-wise._

_PrincessSaphire1 : Heats and Must aren't as... dissimilar as the Epsilon doctors think they are... but just read on, in a few chapters ALL will be revealed (its so close... I can taste it... it tastes like HAMBURGERS and Strawberry SCONES)._

* * *

**o0o**

**Chapter 11: Sink or Swim?**

**o0o**

It wasn't that Arthur was afraid of Alfred. No not at all. However he was concerned... Was he alright? There had been so much blood. Of course, logically the omega knew he was fine. It had been months ago! Still...

"You're nervous."

Damn the Alpha's nose.

"I knew this would happen you know... You can't just help me like I helped you. It's just..."

"Would you shut it?!" The omega snapped. His smell turned to that of a particularly annoyed and frustrated natured individual. "I'm not nervous or afraid of you at all. Its just...

"What?" The Alpha stood directly in front of the other, straightening and tower over the other, the American was trying to intimidate the englishman.

"I'm afraid you'll hurt yourself. I want to and still am going to do it." Arthur quickly turned his head to the side, instinctually a bit put off by Alfred's aggressive odour.

"You're crazy. You are a cookie-looney, tea drinking, jerky limey face." Alfred wasn't being serious delivering them however, as his lips kept twitching in a smug smile. The smell of authority dissipated in the air. He slumped back down on the couch in the lounge area they usually read mutually at during litterature projects. Arthur's lips, thinned further with each new, semi-thrown insults.

"The only problem; The jerky Doctors won't sign off on this one."

"They can't 'not'."

Alfred frowned. "I'm not an omega remember? I don't have the same reproductive freedom and rights as you do Artie."

The Britt glared at his shortened nickname. Yet, it was true; Alphas and Omegas had a different set of reproductive rights. It wasn't an Alpha's 'right' to breed an Omega. It was however, an Omegas' right to permit an Alpha to breed them if they chose. Keeping a couple apart was considered torturing the Omega. While an Omega could be held accountable for 'rape' if it was proven they setup a condition in which their 'Heat' affected another unwilling Alpha. Since reproductive instincts override common sense. Purposefully seeking an Omega in their isolation without consent beforehand through an Alpha in their family-pack was also illegal. These were just a few basic laws in 'natured' societies.

"Sooooooo! I hear you're having couple problems?!" Gilbert seemingly popped out of nowhere.

"Jesus!" Alfred jumped in his seat, startled.

Today, the Alpha did not smell like 'anything', he was as odourless as a Beta. Which was peculiarly strange. Every 'natured' Alpha and Omega in the facility relied on their noses to avoid being surprised by the rambunctious trickster and had identified his Alpha/Omega patterns by now. He was seriously taking advantage of his newfound odourless stealth-ninja abilities.

"Stop spying on us, you albinistic git! It's none of your business!" The Britt callously pushed the other's face aside and away from the coffee table they had been talking around.

"Kesesese! But it could be, hear me out!"

The german held the edges of the table and took the rude face-pushing in a very lighthearted fashion which made Alfred laugh. (At the expense of his lover of course). Arthur huffed and crossed his arms, fuming in place but still willing to listen.

"He's graduated a year early and is awesomely younger than others in his field... but I'm still sure he could help you." A smug typical smile graced the Alpha's pale face.

Alfred poked his friends cheek. "Who are you talking about?"

"Mein bruder, of course! He's a genius lawyer prodigy and can find loopholes while convincing you that the sky is pink if he wanted to. I'll nag him until he agrees to take your case."

The green and blue eyes locked momentarily, a decision being reached simultaneously. The two nodded. Arthur answered for the both of them.

"Nag away!"

**o0o**

Ludwig frowned in clear annoyance. There was, however, a secretive part of him that was glad at the opportunity to visit his lover Feliciano at his workplace. Also; his brother. Without seeming too overlyeager or... sappy (as he would call it).

Coming to review a legal case was the perfect excuse he needed to do the first 2 aforementioned activities. He was going to thoroughly throttle his brother for forcing him to the task though...

... After he had seen Feliciano of course! Otherwise the Italian would nag him to death about harming one of his current patients.

The blonde German was like that; Very much a loner and preferring practical reasons to do everything rather than emotional ones. It was this very trait that made him a good lawyer and case reviewer. Details, facts, conditions, laws, loopholes, clause, errors in typography, the phrasing... hmm yes... the phrasing.

Aha!

"There it is."

His finger brushed the words on one particular contract which, as he read it, caused him to blush. Realizing what it was. Of course! The couple would have to have signed this... without Kirkland having a family guardian. It was this very document that would get them what they currently sought.

Meeting the couple in question was less awkward than he thought it would be. The holidays had at least gotten them acquainted enough that it wasn't a cold meeting between client and service provider. Assome of his more fleeting and never long-lasting cases.

He cleared his throat and started to explain the situation to them.

"The release of responsibility contract you signed with Epsilon before your heat , is still binding towards in return. There is no dismissal dates or any specific clauses concerning the limitation of the duration of this agreement."

Ludwig removed the glasses he used for reading. It was strange how he looked so studious and younger with them on. As he removed them, the blonde german looked wiser somehow. The opposite in most people's case, whereas glasses made them look older, more intelligent or both.

"They've included the word 'Heat' along with 'Must' as an interplay of terms. To be used in the contract in both cases. Though I suppose they did not envision that the interchange of the words would be used against their will in this way. You've told me that Alfred is a special case... however this does not change the validity of this contractual claim."

Alfred was a strange mixture of negative and positive . The mixture of which was making the alpha buzz in his chair and shed confusing 'eagerly-happy-sad' pheromones everywhere. Arthur was much more composed and smelt as a contented omega.

The issue was being resolved. He would be able to help Alfred while he was in 'Must'.

"Now... if there is nothing else..." The buff Alpha blonde made to stand up from his seat to leave.

"Um. Actually yeah!" Alfred jumped up, startling Arthur who rose a questioning eyebrow.

Ludwig waited expectantly with his suitcase in hand.

"Its about Gilbert, your brother. Its sort'a awkward to ask you this. I kinda understand if you don't answer to it. Matthew, my brother... is getting really attached to Gil. We've... talked." Alfred's hand scratched the back of his head in an attempt to drudge up a way to formulate his question.

"As the Alpha of our family-pack, he's asked my blessings and sent out an open invitation to be intimate to the eldest Beilschmidt. Uh..." The American Alpha was blushing furiously but then his blue eyes sobered and he manned up, straightened and assumed a more confident Alpha stance.

"I don't know... with him being restricted to the facility... if they are setting themselves for heartbreak. I need your help on the legal issue of Gilbert's confinement at the centre."

Ludwig was at first stunned. He was not the eldest Beilschmidt. To ask him instead of Gilbert was a bit... unorthodox. However, he understood thelegal situation. If he extended the invitation to his older brother and he couldn't... indulge Matthew because of an inability to leave Epsilon, it could cause both of them some emotional grief.

Socially, Alfred was de-facto responsible for his little brother's safety during his Heats. Their father was a Beta and he was the only 'Natured' outside of their mother. A formal request through the head Alpha of his family meant Matthew had accepted Gilbert to copulate with him without hormonal influence or legal repercussions. It didn't necessarily end up with actual children. An Omega's cycle was much more enjoyable and brief when it was consummated with an Alpha. Birth control was available during a Heat and he knew for a fact that Mattie took it. As embarrassing as it was, Alfred was obliged to extend the offer per tradition.

Ludwig's eyes shifted upwards to think momentarily before he answered the other.

"He's technically under house arrest. He can't leave, unless under strict guidelines. I believe 'an omega-case' like this would be one of those permissive things. I'll see what I can do. I represent him as well." The buff blonde did not go into detail on the house arrest, preffering to keep some of his brother's privacy intact.

"Great! Thanks and sorry to dump this on you." The younger blonde laughed nervously.

"Nein, he is my bruder as well. His happiness is as important as your own sibling's. Embarrassing a topic as it may be." The german coughed in an attempt to keep control on his own blushing reaction to what he was agreeing to facilitate.

The three of them thanked Ludwig again and parted ways.

**o0o**

Francis Bonnefoye rubbed at his eyes one last time and squinted at the pages of the document as if the wording would change and turned to the legal consultant. Vash simply closed his green eyes and shrugged.

"The facility made me write it interchangeably. I wasn't instructed, nor payed to revise it for possible future loopholes." The Swiss folded his arms and grumbled, obviously irritated at the formulation of the document.

"Fine! I give up. L'amour always triumphs." The long haired blonde sighed, irritated pheromones shedding off of him in silent waves. However, he lightheartedly winked at the two 'natured' individuals in the Swiss's office.

Arthur scrunched his nose but held his head rather high in smugness. He would have his turn helping Alfred in a few weeks time.

Turning to his partner, he found that the other Alpha didn't seem as enthusiastic. In fact he seemed positively dreadful and turned inwards. Eyes downcast and fidgeting in his seat with the look of someone lost in thought. The brit worried momentarily until the other caught his staring and turned to smile at him. A fabricated front in an effort to hide his worry about the issue. The Alpha smells were all wrong comming from him and it didn't sit well with the Brit at all.

"We'll have you two setup and Arthur up to speeds with a few basic precautionary measures but otherwise... you'll be delighting each other in much the same way as dealing with Arthur." Francis finished hands folded in his lap with a look of finality in the conversation.

The englishman blushed furiously but said his goodbyes. He made to drag his currently reserved and reluctant boyfriend to have a little chit-chat. While he was the shorter and technically the more docile temperment-wise of the two, Arthur violently led the Alpha to the pools' lockers. At this time of day they were vacant to have a little 'talk' with his partner in private.

While uncharacteristic, when emotions were concerned, an Omega could be fairly pushy and Arthur was particularly miffed.

"What is this all about Alfred?" The Britt paced back and forth in front of the Alpha, glaring indignation towards the other. "Do you want me to help or not? Make up your mind! You're confusing as hell, infuriatingly contradictory and can't seem to get into that thick head of yours that I only want to help!"

The slightly older teen, was poking the other in the chest. His head lifted suddenly and his gaze bore into the passively thoughtful ones of Alfred. The omega remembered himself and his nature kicked back in full-throttle when he realized how physically close and pushy he was being. Thankfully Alfred, as an Alpha was not bothered by this. The waves of miss-contentment of an Omega shed off of Arthur in waves despite the heavy scent of chlorine from the pool. He felt somewhat ashamed of himself for having caused Arthur this grief.

The green eyed blonde grabbed at his own blushing face, turning away in slight embarrassment of having made a scene. Giving the Alpha time to think and formulate his answer.

Alfred sighed. "Its not that I don't want for you to help me..."

"Then what is it?" The brit snapped, turning around, arms stiffly held on his sides in an effort to recompose himself.

"I'm afraid to hurt you." His lower lips trembled minutely and the boy turned his head aside in shame of the display of weakness.

"I've... I've hurt others before..." Alfred lifted his hands to look at them as if something were stained on them. "I... I hurt Mattie."

"What?" Arthur had heard him, but couldn't exactly believe his ears.

"I hurt my brother Matthew. So much! I c...couldn't...p...possibly ask you t..to." The Alpha's nature to be strong psychologically warred with his very emotional human-side. Binging him to a state of indecision and confusion.

Stalled. The American lifted his gaze, seeking an answer to all of this in the other person who's gotten to mean just about as much as his own kin. The green eyes held concern, not pitty. Something he'd feared to see in the other's eyes.

"What happened?" It wasn't curiousity, definitely not that.

He wanted to understand the Alpha. Arthur motioned to the wooden benches in the middle area of lockers to sit down to continue this talk in a more comfortable seated manner.

"He... he got in the way." Alfred started. "It was my first year of 'musts' and niether of us knew anything about it."

The blue eyes blonde felt a comforting warm hand on his knee and avoided looking down at the other's hand. Knowing all-too-well that Arthur's gesture would be retracted if he'd bring too much attention to it.

"I wasn't making any sense, but I made to go out. My brother, he knew something was wrong with me and tried to keep me from leaving the house. He was right of course, but I wasn't really in a state to understand it. I just got... really angry and... and..."

"You hit him?"

The cowlick bounced as the head it was attached to nodded once.

"I did more than that... I really... REALLY hurt him."

He placed his head in his hands and looked down at the floor in deep heartfelt guilt. While he wasn't weeping, he was definitely feeling his chest clenching and the starts of hyperventilation and assumed the position to calm himself down. He didn't want to seem weaker as an Alpha that he alread was in front of Arthur. He couldn't keep from shedding scents of of distress which, as an omega, Arthur was particularly sensitive to. It drew out his most caring side, whereas normally and personality-wise, he wasn't normally prone to be overly empathic nor sympathetic towards others.

Only for this Alpha...

"Alfred, you were 14... think of how much lack of self-control a pubescent Alpha has at that age. Matthew loves you still and now, as any self-respecting brother should. Not like I can boast of mine anyways... 'Luv' there's nothing that will happen between us that I won't forgive you the circumstances."

"Did...did you just call me Luv?" Alfred's head turned aside from the palms of his hands.

The Brit blanched. "I...its just a form of slang. A...an expression!" He seemed to deny the larger connotation.

The slight blooming shade of red tipping his ears, betrayed his inner feelings. Alfred smiled, leaving it rest for once. Smelling the distinct withdrawal and reluctance the Omega was emanating on the subject.

"You have brothers?" The American had hardly heard anything concerning the other's family.

FEAR. Was what overwhelmed his sense of smell. Alfred blinked, blew from his nose and forced a sneeze. Was this his NID again? What had actually happened with his family? Now that he thought about it. The Centre's physicians and Francis had acted as the traditional Alpha in the relationship. Accepting their physical stage of their relationship.

"I... don't want to talk about that, if its alright with you 'Luv?" Arthur forgot himself again and used the term and he was trembling minutely.

"Alright..." He felt calmer, having divulged something that had heavily weighed on his chest. A secret no one else knew outside of his family.

He went and hugged the smaller Omega and felt the other calm down along with himself.

"Since we're here... wanna swim a bit?" Alfred placed a chaste kiss on the other's lips.

"Uh... I don't know how to?" Arthur smiled nervously.

"What? Swim?!"

The omega shook his head.

"Well let me correct that for you!"

**o0o**

**Those darn notes at the end!**

* * *

**AU-Omegaverse legal facts:**

**There are in fact differences in the reproductive rights and separation of the conditions of an Omega's heat and an Alpha's Must when it comes to judicial procedures... (in this... Omegaverse at least).**

**Legally: Impaired, **_an impaired person unable to clearly understand the consequences of their actions until after fact. This refers to an Omega in heat. They cannot legally be responsible for guardianship of a child while they are in Heat (giving temporary guardianship to a family member), cannot legally drive or be outside of their 'isolation-nests' other than in extraneous circumstances._

_Hormonal conditions render's an Omega impaired. They are influenced and impaired by their compulsion to mate and copulate while in Heat. Asking an Alpha to breed them at this point is a request made while impaired. Families have remedied this by having the highest authority 'natured' of their family-pack responsible (Usually an Alpha, but may be an older Omega) to give impartial invitations or responses to another member outside of the family when interest towards an intimate relationship is initiated. This way, there is a witness to content on both sides._

_**Legally: Insane, **an impaired person unable to understand or remember the consequences or their actions after-fact.__This is refers more or less towards an Alpha in must. W_hile an impaired person is still able to control themselves at some degree (varying per person) and understanding, feel a sense of guilt or remorse afterward because of intact memories. Legaly insane individuals cannot be held accountable because of a lack of conscious understanding and even a lacking memory component of their actions.

_An Alpha in 'must' has an inability to both control their actions or even to remember them while they are suffering from the condition itself. They do not possess self-awareness of their actions, nor the ability to speak outside of very simple contextual words (eat, sleep, hurt, water etc...) and are thus categorized as being legally 'insane' while their condition lasts. Whereas an Omega can intelligently seek help, communicate and remember, an Alpha is primarily an animal in this state. Retaining all the basic legal human rights of a person that suffers temporarily insanity. As long as the condition is diagnosed after-fact or beforehand by a registered physician._

* * *

**_'Natured' Dangers to the public: _There exists 2 conditions which are considered legally 'natured' dangers to the public.**

**Reactionary 'Must':** _((NOTE Gilbert's condition)): _

_An individual with Reactionary 'Must' is incredibly dangerous; Falling into phase 2 of a 'must' without the forewarning 1st Phase nor any hormonally visible changes to their physiology before the 'must'. It can be triggered by the smell of an Omega in heat or some other event (Stress, diet, NID an unpredictable cycle itself, etc...) These individuals are considered mentally unstable and require medical treatments until either the condition becomes manageable or their 'nature' is terminated __IE. by Spaying/Castration of the individual to remove their 'nature' and thus reproductive impulses. _

_A rather extreme solution, however proven 100% effective._

**Hormonal discharge/detection/reaction defficiency (HDD):** _((NOTE: Belward's condition all 3 spectrums))_

_An individual with this condition will either shed pheromones that have nothing to do with their current state or, are unable to react appropriately to situations which normal emotional responses are warranted. _

_For example; Dangerous situations that would cause fear and self-preservation are either extremely moderated or not at all drawn from the individual. An Omega with the condition may not be able to know when they fall into Heat and affect their 'Natured' fellow's inadvertently. An Alpha will shed aggressive hormones and make surrounding 'natured' Omegas nervous while they themselves are calm._

_Since they are unstable, they are often kept in isolation but not as completely secluded from others to minimize the impact of their condition on others. However studies have shown that the more interactions they are forced into socializing with other 'Natured' counterparts, the more they improve on their reaction and ability to regulate their smells._


	13. Chapter 12

**The missed condition (Chapter 11: Sink or swim?)**

* * *

_Author's notes:_

_Sorry for the long-wait, I was working SOOooooooo much on my deviant account and images that I laxed in my writing (alot). Go ahead and check out my 'Missed Condition' pool party on my profile: Sagealina on deviant art. It's FABULOUS!_

* * *

_CharlieTheMad256 : While there are some comparisons with psychological conditions that can be drawn and I did mention bi-polar as one, it was mostly as a comparison to give an idea of the conditions themselves and how they affect the characters. This is an omega verse that I am trying to build up as biologically credible (especially since they are in a medical research facility) and so its inevitable that there would be similarities._

_InvaderPey (AND EVEYRONE) : About the knot? Its getting there, don't worry! I'm sorry for everyone that's impatiently waiting for the big reveal. It must be killing you all... Mwahahaha *evil laughter*_

_foofie88: I'm sure everyone is looking forward to seeing how Arthur helps Alfred through his must. _

_Guest (whomever you are): Thank you! I will be more attentive to Berward's name from here on in._

_Laruna SilverFox : I'm trying hard to be regular on this and have it completed this YEAR! lol _

_roti 4: Yes, I'm fairly certain (as the writer of this fic can be certain) that being an omega during another's must might make things interesting._

_01blackcat02 : It always annoyed the crap out of me in omega verses that omegas were soooooooo badly treated. But I guess its a domination 'thing'. I was actually thinking of it along the lines of women's rights and how that would fit if the gender roles were replaced with the 'natured' roles instead in this world. It seemed logical that they would take this form in developed countries and that omegas would be protected somewhat more like most Central-arabic cultures do to their women today._

_Shadow of an Echo : It is my opinion that characters are the driving force of a story, since they are the subjects of the tapestry. I am going to be making an effort in future chapters to give more background and environmental details without sacrificing the character interactions._

_To all: Please let me know if ever you find a character is deviating from their personalities too much. I find my Gilbert is fairly tame and will be concentrating on that particular issue, however for the rest I think they are pretty good. Outside opinions matter!_

* * *

**o0o**

Chapter 12

**o0o**

For the next 2 weeks, life was pleasantly sedate at the Epsilon centre. Their classes and mentoring sessions found its rhythm back. After the disturbances of the end of autumn and early winter, the return to a regular set schedule was nice. While there were still a few incidents concerning miss-communications (mostly pranking on Gilbert's part), they managed things pretty well.

Valentines day was fast approaching and a new faces introduced itself in the age-group of subjects at the centre. By the end of that month, Lovino was becoming more and more fidgety. Smelling less and less like his condition NR-enduced Alpha-self. It was mid-way through the day in history class that the omega cracked down into histerics. He started crying in the middle of european history concerning the age of discoveries.

It was surprisingly, the albino who took the smaller omega to the side and calmed the boy down. When he'd brought him to the clinic and into the care of Roderich. Arthur remained closed lipped about the incident to any prying on Alfred's part. That was, until Lovino returned the next day during their physical training and was accompanied by another darker skinned Mediterranean brunette who introduced himself jovially.

"My name is Antonia Fernandez Carriedo! But you may simply call me Toni." The man laughed hugging Lovino.

"..." The italian teen made no move to physically push away the surprisingly cheerful and easy-going Alpha.

Alfred, as the newest addition to the subjects, was rather taken by surprise at the familiarity of the spaniard with both the italian omega, Francis and Gilbert.

"Oh! That's cause they've known each other prior to entering the facility." Arthur explained.

Long story short; When Gilbert got in trouble with the law on account of his condition. Antonio, being a social worker, referred the Beilschmidt family to Francis's expertise in 'must' conditions. Since Antonio was already good friends with Francis. They became very good friends all around. Ludwig had met Feliciano this way as well. The spaniard's lover, Lovino had NR as a condition and he sympathized greatly with Gilbert Beilschmidt. He hadn't been able to come visit his bonded Omega since coming to pick up the italian since christmas.

"I never knew you were bonded Lovino!" Alfred exclaimed, watching the omega turn a tomato red

"That's because we aren't yet Asshole!" The little omega barked but then started trembling minutely.

Alfred wasn't exactly sure, but the italian seemed to smell like an actual omega once.

"Oh? But I though..." It was instinctual of him to back off from an omega in distress. He had thought he'd pegged all of Lovino's moods fairly well.

"Aye, mi amigo we are to be bonded the end of this summer. Lovino be nice." The green eyed alpha tapped his soon-to-be bonded's shoulder and made to leave, not before bidding farewell to the rest of them.

The two sauntered off leaving the rest of the group to their PT with the australian, skipping the actual session.

"I never knew he had an Alpha." Alfred mumbled under his breath while going through stretches.

His regular stretch-neihbhour was none-other than Arthur and the small blonde omega answered.

"Well he only ever comes around the centre proper when Lovino's about to enter his heat."

The american blushed slightly. So that what that breakdown was about. Now that he thought about it, feeling weak and needy must really upset the Italian on account of his NR. It was alot to ponder on...

o0o

The japanese beta scribbled away along with his patient. Both of them were doing a drawing excercise while they talked.

"I believe you are more comfortable this time around with your up-comming cycle. Am I right Alfred-san?"

The cowlick bounced as Alfred nodded, tongue sticking out slightly in determined concentration as he scribbled.

"In the last sessions, you've been talking alot about Kirkland-kun, how you had a few concerns about injuring him. However, you have not brought the subject up. Has this resolved in your own mind? I'd like for you to tell me how you still feel about it."

The alpha placed his pen down and pulled the sheet up to his chest to hold it for the Beta's view. The excercise was to draw an object representing their current mood. Alfred had drawn a spaceship.

-Feels bravely Adventurous despite the unknown- Was what Kiku wrote in his notebook.

There was practicaly no pause in between his showing the picture to his therapist while he answered.

"I don't know... I guess I've gotten to the point where I'm just gonna see what happens, you know?" Laying the drawing on his lap, the blonde continued. "Arthur says he owes me, who am I to refuse his help. If he wants to try, he can try. He's a really determined guy."

"Indeed." The japanese man smiled gently and showed his own drawing to the other. It was a cup of steaming tea on a tray with an empty one laying on the same.

"You stance, Alfred-san, of not worrying unnecessarily before the even is commendable. Nothing comes out of fretting before any deed not done resolves."

Alfred reached out to the table for an extra cookie. His therapist had started to bring very small tasty snacks on the coffee table in between them and he munched on it. The bite was rather rapidly consumed before the young Alpha felt a need to comment.

"Dude, I like... have no idea what half of that means. I guess you mean its good that I'm not stressing out before anything bad happens?"

"Good or bad. I often think Sàsometimes we do not know what we want ourselves."

Alfred took another cookie, this time he chewed it much more slowly as he pondered Kiku's words.

o0o

It was a nice early March afternoon and Spring had decided to uncharacteristically poke its head out today and shine in all his celestrial glory. While he didn't make a habit of it, on account of his Albinism's sensitivity to light, Gilber Beilschmidt had invited Matthew William Jones outside for a walk before breakfast, just to get their appetite going.

While he was restricted to the grounds, this didn't mean that the facility didn't have a real nice garden and park that it used during the summer for staff and subject recreation. The small Omega pointed out some Tulip bulbs, exclaiming excitedly something about a festival he'd been too which wasn't going to start until May somewhere called Canada.

Gilbert listened attentively, which would have amazed anyone who knew him will. Since it was something he wasn't very well known for. Listening that was... However, Matthew had a very soft and bird-like quality to his voice. Like his canary that he had had to leave behind at his brother's place 2 years ago before coming over to Epsilon.

The albino shook his head, enough moping; Matthew was here today! He hadn't seen the smaller blonde in 2 weeks and had missed him... really... bad. It had been torturous actually, now that he though about it. He'd been depressed since the little Omega was going through his mid-terms in high-school, he'd missed their last weekend. The young teen was particularly diligent in his schooling and would go places.

"You're very silent today." Matthew stated the obvious, all the while smiling and still kneeling over a plant or other in the garden, his curl bouncing gently.

Gilbert lifted his nose subconsciously, smelling no indication of worry from the other. It surprised him minutely that he was even using his 'nature' sense to scope the other's pheromones and moods. He'd gotten out of the habit on account of his NID and his NR glitching left and right. But Matthew... was different. He felt so comfortable around the gentle omega that he would forget about his conditions.

"Sorry." He was going to leave it at that.

Matthew had other plans for him it seemed.

"Are you nervous about coming over?"

They'd talked a bit about this, over skype but never in person. Ludwig had done his brother a favour and arranged the facility transport and tracking to the Jone's family house. Matthew's parents had known about Gilbert for a while now and Alfred had clapped Gil behind the back and wished him good luck... like he had already been part of the family.

"I'm just..." The albino looked upwards at the sky, closing his blood red eyes. "So screwed up. I might.. not be able to give you what you want Birdie." He was rather un-awesome today.

Truth be told, the Alpha was nervous. Rather... afraid about him loosing his cool in reactive 'must' or something as equally frightening; not reacting to Matthew in heat. Of all the things that could go wrong it was a re-occuring dread of his. To fall into an Omega mindset or not be able to smell him.

Exclude the fact that he may or may not be castrated for his condition in a year or two's time and he had enough source-material for nightmares... which he had actually had in the last few weeks since he'd learnt of the small blonde omegas invitations through Alfred and his brother 'arranging' the get-together with Matthew during his heat.

"What's that?" The gentle blue eyed omega asked, brushing the front of his pants as he stood up.

"Huh ?" He wasn't sure he was following the other's train of thought.

"I asked you if you knew what I wanted. Of if you think you know what I want?" Matthew strode up towards him.

The lithe little blond could never be intimidating, not at all. Not even if his life depended on it. He was sincerely trying now though and it was just... too cute. The german's mouth twitched. The other's scent was simple concern and fondness. He wrapped his arms around Matthew and squeezed him. Trying to convey his worry for the other's sake. Not sure if his condition was makeing it possible... never sure.

The smaller teen gave him a squeeze back before pecking the Alpha underneath his chin chastely. "Gil, there'll always be bumps and holes... we'll deal with them when we drive over them."

"Völgechen. You're too precious for your own good. You know exactly what to say to make me feel better."

"Thank you." It was said with such a humble quality in his voice that it made Gilbert shiver pleasantly with how exactly opposite it was to his own narcissistic personality.

"You know what I want?"

"Hmm?" Matthew hummed, remaining prone in the other's arms. Content at picking a lint off of the albino's shirt and soaking up the sun's warmth along with the other man's.

Gilbert slipped a hand underneath the other's chin and lifted it.

"A real kiss, not some mittelmäßig one...mein Völgechen." He leaned downwards and captured the other's lips in a breath-stealing union.

Tilting his head slightly to keep their noses from bouncing, the Alpha breathed in deeply in a semi-reflexive intake of breath at the pleasant sensation and was rewarded with a nose-full of the omega's pleasure through his scent. It made his head spin and emboldened his advances to slightly lick the other's lips and seek entrance into the other's mouth. Matthew gasped expectedly and Gilbert delved diligently into the wet cavern, tongues touching as an electrical-like sensation ran each other's spines. Knowing this wasn't the time nor the place to do anything more. Fully satisfied that his abilities as a kisser weren't somehow sub-par, he parted reluctantly from the omega. A small string of saliva linked them together until the filament broke.

"W...wow." Matthew blushed, looking up at him with a little... something in his eyes which would grow in the next few weeks as his heat approached.

"Thank you." Gilbert repeated, with the narcissistic tone the other had lacked saying the exact same thing.

* * *

**o0o** Some people may want to know what's going on in the Epsilon's medical side !**o0o**

**Heracles notes to following personal physician of subject; Francis Bonnefoye: Lovino Vargas**

In recent days, has been much more tolerant of my exercises in patience and those involving self-examinating the motives behind his aggressive tendencies, I believe he may be nearing his heat and I suggest a follow up physical be done to check his estrogen levels.

**Kiku notes to following personal physician; Francis Bonnefoye of subject: Alfred **

Patient has internalized some worries concerning his 2nd must at the facility and has become much more tactile in the last week. No negative effects or association of his incident at the facility seems to be present. The subject seems to have accepted it as an unfortunate accident and will not have any problems working with the same physician again. Additional note; There has been a great improvement of his NID condition at the facility and the subject has mentioned feeling much more confident as a result.

**Heracles notes to following personal physician; Francis Bonnefoye of subject: Ivan Braginski**

As on previous occasions, the subject has become increasingly aggressive, impatient and intolerant of certain patience and designed omega tendency exercises and I would recommend a physical checkup to confirm testosterone levels indicating an impending potential 'must'

**Kiku notes to following personal physician; Roderich Edelstein of subject: Arthur Kirkland**

The subject is surprisingly un-preoccupied with the occurrences surrounding his abhorred heat. Strangely, there seems to be a disconnect with his prevalent condition. Possible theories of mine include the novelty of an Alpha assisting him has instinctually overridden a normal worry response or the hopeful denial of the possibility that the conditions has resolved. Suggest a close monitoring of iron levels as patient has been complaining of feeling dizzy on a few occasions.

**Kiku notes to following personal physician; Roderich Edelstein of subject: Berward _Oxenstieria_**

On our regular internalising exercises, Berward has marked a potential interest in an individual that may or may not be sexual. While it is not in my usual habit of making intuitive guesses, I would still recommend that on his next physical his dopamine levels be checked. Along with the usual. If he has had any reaction to the other 'natured' individuals in this way. It would be marked improvement on his overall responses with his HDD.

**Heracles notes to following personal physician; Francis Bonnefoye of subject: Gilbert Beilschmidt**

I will vouch on Gilbert's parol. As a subject he has become much more self-aware of his actions and improved significantly in maintaining a level head on hormonal shifts tests and does not 'revert' between Alpha/Omega roles as swiftly. Of significance is also the two instances of an omega's heat that has not incurred a 'reactive must' in him. It is my professional opinion that the exercises to increase his reactionary tolerance to switch changes in pheromone have pulled off. While we will still need to test and study this new development, if a signature is required for his parol I am still available in my study on my regular work hours as usual.


	14. Chapter 13

**The missed condition (Chapter 13: Rising over the surface)**

* * *

_Author's notes:_

_This is the chapter where my fanart on deviant 'Pool party', under username:Sagealina is from._

_I'm sorry to all the reviewers, for some odd reason I lost my previous response sheets. Though I will address all of those that have reviewed from Chap 12 & 13 on the next chapter, I promise._ _Here's the chapter that you've all been waiting for impatiently!_

_NOTE (May 04) I'm sorry for the bad typos and topography, I was rushed into posting this up last minute and will revise it later._

* * *

**o0o**

**Chapter 13**

**o0o**

Matthew fell backward in the water, unbalanced by Gilbert who had sneakily swam underwater beneath him and scopped him up and over his shoulders. Ivan had been distracting the young omega in a squirting water war. However when the wavy blonde fell backwards revealing a scene behind him. The Russian worried enough that he uncharacteristically exclaimed in protest.

"Niet, that is not good Alfred. Not good at all!"

"Oh put a trap on it Braginski. Arthur asked me to teach him, not you." Alfred turned, slightly surprised that the other Alpha, usually so placidly Omega-like, would voice a disagreement out loud.

The Russian watched as the other led the Omega from the shallow end. Alfred was confident in his own buoyancy and secretly, he fantasized that the other would cling to him bodily. A trembling omega in the safe hands of an alpha was a balm to any 'natured' individual's ego. Arthur himself was trying to balance and remain afloat in a adorably blow-up duck-shaped float. Trying to keep himself balanced from falling backwards or forwards with Alfred's one-armed help and kicking his back legs. He had a stressed and deep concentrated expression. Unaware of Ivan and his boyfriend's verbal bickering.

"Stop it, he does not want to do that!" The larger platinum blonde trudged through the water towards them.

It was partially true, Arthur was so put off by the thought of slipping that his lips trembled. As Ivan approached, Matthew's head popped out of the water, gasping for breath and laughing. Spitting at the extra water falling in his mouth, unaware of the current situation. The tall Alpha aggressively passed by him and without thinking, used him as a way to propulse himself, Pushing the omega under the water as leverage to his advancing. Completely singleminded and focused on Arthur's distress.

"HEY!" Gilbert exclaimed and approached Matthew, pulling the startling chocking omega out of the water, helping him up.

"What the hell Ivan?" Alfred spat, turning his attention away from Arthur as the other approached.

The Russian had a look of anger on his face and the two Alpha's visions tunneled. Focusing single-mindedly on each other. The taller platinum blonde made to grab Arthur to pull him to the shallow end of the pool. He was fought off by the American and the two started fighting.

"Stop it! Stop it!" Matthew cried out, hysterically trying to get one of them to stop.

Ivan grabbed the other's hair and pushed him under water and Alfred kicked the other's midrift violently to have him let go. Gilbert held Matthew by his shoulders, feeling the small Omega panic as the both of them watched the two Alpha's scuffle affecting Arthur's balance in the water. The Brit couldn't keep his fore-body from slipping into the water. The duck-float flipped and the omega struggled, his legs bent to keep a hold of the float but his head underwater as the two angry 'natured' continued fighting.

Out of the corner of his eyes Gilbert saw Berward dive towards the drowning omega. His own heart was racing

"STOP IT!" Matthew screamed.

Then something happened inside him and the german suddenly went calm. His red eyes narrowed and he set Matthew aside with a gentle steady push to his shoulders and went charging towards the two. Berward had already gotten to Arthur's side and had set the panicking and chocking omega upright on his float, pushing the other towards the shallow where Gilbert continued his path and Matthew drew him the rest of the way. Turning back towards the two fighting Alphas, the blonde Swede watched as Gilbert made to pry the American off the Russian. Blinking dispassionately, Berward made his way towards Ivan. He pulled the other's hair and forced the tall blonde off the other Alpha.

"Otpustite! (Let me go!)"

The purple eyed teen turned to grab at the one who'd dared pull at his hair, only to encounter another body about the same size and him and stare into emotionally cold blue eyes. His hands were at the other's neck but they simply froze there. The two remained afloat in the water. Whatever was passing through the Russian's mind remained a mystery to everyone, including Berward. What mattered was that the Swede had succeeded in prying him from Alfred. The American meanwhile was struggling with the other albino currently holding him in a lock.

"That bastard, let me at him! Let go! I'll kick his sorry ass."

"ALH-FRED! Stoppe. " His accent prominent. "Beruhigen.(Calm down)."

The blue eyed blonde was incensed. While Ivan had stopped fighting with him, he was still filled by an uncontrollable rage and need to set the other in his place. It wasn't the albino who snapped him back to reality though.

"Alfred?" A pleading voice broke through his red haze, still tensed he found it's source at the far edge of the pool.

It was his Omega, in tears shaking in the arms of his brother, a hand reaching out to him.

Alfred slacked in Gilbert's arms. Still kicking just enough to remain afloat. The two Alpha's struggling to catch their breath, the german held onto the other but felt that his attention had left Ivan completely. The german alpha glanced aside and saw Berward was helping Ivan out of the pool, the tall Russian seemed out of it but completely focused on the Swede omega in some sort of trans. Looking back down to Alfred in his arms, he could see the same sort of mood had befallen the American alpha. He let go of the other completely and watched him make his way towards Arthur.

Lazily, the albino followed him from behind.

"Alfred...?" Arthur was crying, shaking and Matthew was perhaps just shy of the same reaction.

The two Alphas took their partners into their embrace and while Matthew accepted Gilbert's affection wholeheartedly, Arthur did not Alfred.

"You... you idiot! You could have had me drown you half-witted buffoon!" The brit barked at the american, tears still spilling down his cheeks, arms down and stiff at his side, refusing to reach out to Alfred, even while he wholeheartedly wanted the other's comfort.

The blue eyed Alpha looked decidedly dazed, his head turned down and then back up with a decidedly whipped expression.

"Sssorry, don't know what came over me... I...?" There was a lisp and slurring in his voice uncharacteristic of him.

Gilbert interjected.

"Birdie, we need to get your brother to Francis. Think you can help me do that?" The alpha gently took his slender Omega's face in his hands as he addressed him. Willing his strange confidence into the other. Despite some slight shaking, the light blonde nodded.

"Awesome!" He grinned in his characteristic self-assured way . "Arthur?"

The green eyed omega turned towards the albino.

"We need to get your boyfriend ready, schnell. He's in phase 1 of his 'must'." Arthur's focus slapped back towards Alfred.

The sable blonde was standing still, dumbly, mouth agape and trying to catch his breath from the earlier struggle as the water from the pool slid down from his hair into his face. Blinking in a lost kind of way, the Alpha looked completely out of sorts.

"S...so this is phase 1?" Arthur bit his lower lip and with a mixed begrudging facial expression held his hand out to the Alpha.

Alfred blinked. "I think... I need to go with you." He pleaded with his eyes towards the other. Stating the obvious in a dumb and redundant statement.

His eyes slid up the length of the arm to Arthur's face and then focused back to the hand. He took it and almost as a child was led by the other Omega out of the pool.

o0o

Gilbert walked behind the 3 of them. All of them were trailing water down the hall and shivering. They wasted no time dressing or drying out, circumstances keeping them from proper decorum. The facility workers had quickly heard of the situation and had dragged all of the medical personnel needed to treat the two Alphas in their 'musts'. Ivan was nowhere to be seen thankfully. The treatment cells were far enough apart that they didn't cross the Swede nor the Russian. Gilbert briefly wondered how Berward had gotten Ivan so tranquil and docile. What had happened there.

The albino's attention snapped back to his own omega ward in the absence of his lucid brother; Matthew. Now outside of the pool facility... the young omega smelt strange. Like strawberries and something else he couldn't quite make out. While he was a little confused at first, both a sense of calm and of anticipating excitement washed over him.

Francis ushered them into his examination room, he thanked both Gilbert and Matthew for the escort and apologized that they would have to leave the couple alone from here on in. When the door closed, it was only him an Matthew in their swim-trunks shivering the in Air-conditioned corridor.

"G...Gil?"

Red eyes blinked downwards towards the shorter omega.

"Hmm?" He felt...strangely calm despite the whole situation.

"I... I think I might have started soon. Help me." The young omega made to hold the other and Gilbert let him hug him.

"Alright. One thing at a time Volgëchen. I'll call my brother, then Vash Zwingli for the tracker. We can then go to your place. Do you need anything else?"

The surety and step by step methodism was completely uncharacteristic of Gilbert, however it had a soothing instinctual effect on Matthew. He was with his Alpha, he was going to be taken care of. Everything would be fine. The young blonde nodded in the crook of the other's shoulder.

"Let's get dressed and warmed up at my dorm, I'll go make the call there."

"Thank you."

"No Birdie, no need to thank me. I should thank you."

At that very moment, Gilbert felt like he had become a pillar. He thanked Matthew for it. He was his Alpha right at that very moment. The usual nagging sense of unbalance he constantly felt was gone. Maybe something was wrong with him? But how could anything that felt so stable be bad? Would this feeling go away? He hoped not.

Holding the other close to him and protecting him from the world, Gilbert made his way to his dorm with Matthew.

Everything would be fine. This time, unlike all other moments in his hectic life, the albino wholeheartedly believed it.

o0o

It had taken less than an hour to get Alfred ready. The young man sat stoic still and zombie-like, almost as if he was drunk, smiling and sometimes dazedly flirting with Arthur. The omega wasn't too sure what to make of the other's behaviour. The Britt had doned a set of nurse scrubs that had been available off-hand to make himself decent and warm up. He observed his boyfriend. It was odd to see an Alpha reduced to an infantile level of dependence and simplicity. However, there was one thing that made up for it. The lavish amount of flirting and affection Alfred exhibited while in this state was rather... sweet, if not completely endearing.

"You're so fluffy-licious Artie." The alpha blonde had said, having one armed pulled into his jacket unwaringly. Almost as if being dressed was as little consequence as wind blowing his hair.

"Like a marshmallow. I love marshmallows." He continued.

The alpha hardly made any sense and kept making his partner hold back chuckles. When he did get a reaction from Arthur, the american would grin and try to hug him. However the suit was still being placed on him and the uncomfortable tug sobered him back up a bit.

"I want to eat you." The blue eyes narrowed and focused on him completely, smoldering and serious all of a sudden.

That made Arthur blush furiously.

Francis fretted, he checked one thing after another. Double checked twice and then finally let himself minutely relaxed as Arthur's frown turned more and more glaringly angry.

"So... if you have ANY concerns or problems you know you can..."

"Yes, I have the controller on my blasted wrist. Its not going anywhere, he's not doing anything and I have everything I bloody need." The omega was at his wits' ends.

Francis let them leave. The omega seemed to have Alfred completely wrapped around his finger. Literally. It was a bit odd seeing an Alpha dragged by an Omega but that was exactly what Arthur did with the other blonde. Alfred waved comically goodbye to the french physician, eyes still dazed and unfocused, laughing hysterically as he was all but shuved into the treatment cell by the short Britt.

For just a slight moment, Arthur seemed to hesitate, turning his head he caught Francis' wave back. The frenchmen blew the other a good-luck kiss and the englishman blushed furiously before sauntering in the room and closing the door from the inside.

Francis let go a nervous sigh.

"J'espère que tout ira bien." (I hope everything'll be alright).

o0o

"Aahaha! That tickles Artie."

Arthur was in the process of clipping the large coil at the back of Alfred's suit and as he did, he wiggled next to him which most probably sent the other into giggling hysterics. He also hooked the IV's feed at the back as he had been shown by Francis and Roderich. The two physicians had explained to him how the 'must' proceeded and he had maybe just another hour or so to set himself up and ready for the other's second phase of his condition.

However that played out with an omega, was anyone's guess.

Arthur was nervous. Not to mention completely self-conscious. It was one thing being monitored for his own heat. That was for his own safety and health, however to be... recorded for research made him feel very awkward. It was the deal; he received life-saving treatments free of charge, boarding, specialized education and financial backing... in exchange the facility did research with him as a willing volunteer subject. It did nothing to soothe his pride however.

"Artie?"

"Stop calling me that, its Arthur you nitwit!" He playfully swatted the other's head as he did usually. However, unlike the usual self-confident laughing responses he got from the alpha, the other ducked and... whimpered.

"S...sorry...so sorry." Alfred plastered himself on the padded floor of the cell and remained there in a rather submissive posture unlike what an Alpha would exhibit.

"Y...you. Alfred... don't do that."

"Okay." The other blonde sat back up, but still seemed regretful at his use of Arthur's nickname.

"It's... you didn't do anything wrong Alfred." The Brit was confused, this wasn't at all like Alfred.

However, these were special circumstances. Sighing and closing his green eyes to think about how he would be dealing with Alfred for the next 3-5 days was stressful and he felt weary. Remaining overly cautious around the alpha. Examining the contents of the room he decided to set himself a basic plan.

The cell was larger than the usual treatment cells they put Alpha going through their 'musts', it had the same sort of facilities, water fountain. It also had some basic amenities for himself; blankets, pillows, throws and foam blocks. The sorts of material he would need in his nest. There was also a reinforced tinted window at the opposite end which Alfred's, coil plugged into the wall, wouldn't be able to reach. As well as a pharmacy cabinet and a few books. He was told he'd be provided soft foods if he called for it. Alfred had his IV to sustain him. Francis had informed him that most Alphas in their 'musts' hardly touched food. Arthur supposed he could make something like a nest in the middle of the room for the two of them to... well.. do what was expected of an Omega and Alpha going through a 'must'. Whatever that was.

Blushing, Arthur went to it and Alfred tagged behind him like an obedient dog. Surprisingly, the other helped and seemed overenthusiastic about it. The brit's eyebrows lifted in question and Alfred's unfocused dazed expression sobered in and out momentarily.

"I'm helping."

Arthur chuckled.

"That you are." Briefly he caressed the other's hand affectionately and was rewarded with a smile that was more like Alfred's usual self.

The nest took very little time to make. While Arthur was in charge of the design, Alfred was a tremendous help holding pieces and placing them almost exactly as he wanted them. When it was completed Arthur felt relieved, as any Omega would. The nest was a bit of psychological comfort outside of his dorm and away from any other comfort. Gently, delicately he felt Alfred embrace him from behind.

He let himself be held until he minutely felt the other rocking him, almost like as if comforting a child. Back and forth, gently, lulling.

"I hope we'll be okay." Arthur stated, waiting for some kind of response from the other. "Alfred?"

The other kept rocking back and forth. Breath minutely picking up. His heart skipped a beat and he stiffened in the other's embrace in minute fear. The other stopped and whimpered, the arms slacked around him. Pulling out of the embrace, Arthur turned around.

Alfred looked hurt, not only emotionally at the Brit's fearful response in the way of pheromones. But he also seemed physically uncomfortable and shifted around as if his stomach ached or some other pain was bothering him.

He had started sweating and it was then that Arthur could pick up his smell. It hit the smaller omega like a ton of brick. Sexual pheromones overwhelming him. It was as if the other had already done the deed. Blushing, Arthur brushed the underside of his nose in reflex.

"Alfred?"

Slowly, the alpha dragged himself down on his stomach and looked up at him with pleadingly blue eyes. Laboured breathing shaking his body. Was this how Arthur himself looked like during his heat? The though crossed the omega's mind quickly. The alpha whimpered and reached out with a shacking hand to one of his clothed knees. Mouth agape, there didn't seem to be much coherence in his eyes. Just something... primal Arthur couldn't make out. It wasn't lust. It was something entirely out of Arthur's experience. He'd never seen someone look so focused, yet so unfocused (if that even made sense).

"I... I'm going to trust you Alfred. Alright? I don't think you'll hurt me."

-So this is phase 2?- The omega thought to himself.

Arthur was indeed scared, but that look... whatever it was... caught something deep within him . He tried to calm himself a bit. Trusting that the other man wouldn't hurt him. As he did, his scent shifted minutely. Alfred on this queue, moved closer, embracing him again. He started the same comforting rocking motion. After letting the Alpha do this for a while, Arthur let himself lull into the rocking and relax. Then he felt the other's erection growing at his side. The britt stiffened uncomfortably self-conscious agian. Scent nervous one more.

Alfred whimpered.

"I know... I know... I'm sorry."

Was it him? Was he causing Alfred distress by his own smells of fear and reluctance? Could it possibly be this... easy? The Alpha whimpered again in his embrace and nuzzled his neck. Making him shiver slightly at the contact in a good way.

"It's alright Alfred."

This was harder than he'd thought. Relaxing and giving up his reigns outside of his heat was a challenge he'd never had to face. The two of them had only ever made-out in after his heat. Maybe the two of them should have explore their sexuality between now and then... It was unfortunately a little too late now.

Arthur had never been overly physically comfortable around others, due to how he'd been raised and brought up. It was simply how he was. Was Alfred going to suffer because of his own trust issues?

Shaking his head, furiously blushing, the omega steeled himself to help his Alpha in anyway possible. Reaching down to the other's crotch he felt around the wrist belt of the restraining jacket to the edges of the frontal loincloth draping the other's now full erection. The moment he solidly grasped Alfred's cock the american froze and he could feel his muscles bunch up in something like a constant buildup. The alpha then gasped, tensing momentarily, then a sudden wetness spilled onto Arthur's wrist. Alfred then seemed to melt and liquify in his arms, relaxing.

"S...sorry. I'm so sorry."

Arthur's eyes widened in surprise and watch'ed Alfred's blink back at him, collecting his lucidity.

"What?" Arthur was confused, Alfred was back?

Withdrawing his hand, he noticed a bit of slippery fluid. It was barely anything, however his lovewas now flaccid and it seemed he'd become lucid again. Alfred parted from the embrace and blushed.

"I... I don't know what's going on Arthur..." The alpha's scent fluctuated into uncertainty from sexual and then back again to desire and then some-sort of tense mixture of anticipation.

"Tell me how you feel." At a loss as what to do, it was the only thing Arthur could think of asking.

The Alpha's head turned aside, embarrassed and seemingly disoriented. He stood back up, legs momentarily shacking, collecting his answer and made his way to drink at the water fountain. It seemed he quenched his thirst in an almost automatic response. Gulping greedily at the water, Alfred splashed some on his face before turning back to the confused omega. Seating himself back next to him outside the nest.

"Its like... you're far away and I can hear you. I need you then. I need you so bad... but I keep blacking in and out." The Alpha wrapped his own arms around himself. "There's this person inside me and he keeps telling me that...that I should be inside you NOW... oh god and Arthur I... I..."

The Alpha's eyes were diluting again, the black of his eyes widening and overcomming the sky blue. Sweat returned to bead his brow and his breathing picked up. The alpha's smell spiked into fear then back into sexual desire.

"I... c...can't focus... Arthur... help...me. I'm...s...sorry."

He was gone again. The stranger, yet familiar person in front of him blinked. However there was no move towards him at all. Alfred seemed to be inspecting the nest and relaxing, smelling his surroundings.

"Alfred are you alright?"

The alpha turned towards him and nonchalantly plopped himself back to sit next to him. Craning his neck, Alfred smelled the crook of his neck, causing Arthur to shiver once more. He was smelling him, that was for certain. Was he imprinting? God! What if he was?

"I'll just." The brittish omega cleared his throat. "Get something to ease myself for you Alfred. Since I don't think you're in the right mindset to do so..." Arthur really wasn't sure if the other was understanding him at all. But neither did he look like he was going to refuse or keep him from moving.

He made his way to the pharmacy outside of Alfred's reach and rummaged through the cupboards. Retriving a bottle of lubricant, he made his way back to the nest. Before settling back into the middle of it, he observed the busy Alpha silently. It seemed Alfred was adjusting and reinforcing the structure absentmindedly. When he sat back down in the nest, the Alpha re-assumed a posture of attentiveness, sitting on his haunches. Almost as if he expected something of the other.

"Do... do you need anything?" Arthur ventured to ask.

The other blinked completely blank to an unreadable. He still smelt slightly of anticipation and the constant smell of sex.

"I can't believe I'm doing this for you!" -but I do owe you.- he reminded himself.

Arthur gently lay on his back in the nest, watching Alfred who kept staring at him avidly. He felt embarrassed, almost like an exhibitionist. However if he didn't wish to feel sore... So just in case Alfred became more... forceful, he needed to stretch.

The blonde Alpha didn't seem in any kind of sexual frenzy or hurry as he'd observed his 2nd phase in the videos. This puzzled Arthur greatly, however he simply chalked it off to the fact it was simply the start of his 'must' as a reason for him being so placid. Perhaps he'd become more aggressive as time went by?

Nonetheless, Arthur felt self-conscious and awkward as he uncapped the tube and pulled the scrub's pants down to stretch himself. First with a finger and then two. It wasn't pleasurable at all. Fairly clinical. He was only doing it for the sake of his own possible soreness later. Through the task of concentrating on relaxing at the intrusion, he completely missed Alfred's smooth re-incertaion of his fine-self into the nest until the Alpha was at his feet grabbing his ankles.

"Wait... Alfred, I'm not..."

The american alpha wasn't lucid, his eyes were completely dilated, his breath drawn in and out in gasps and his smell completely overwhelmed his omega senses. Arthur's heart seized and he arched as a sharp stab of desire run through his body like a bolt of electricity. Especially as Alfred's hot sweaty body draped over him. Gently... seductively... the Alpha rocked in the same soothing motion, without any aggressive intent or malice. It wasn't exactly dry-humping... What was this? Arthur relaxed. Was it going to always be like this?

His fingers were still inside him, he'd managed two before the Alpha had his arms pinned between his own body and the position was becoming awkward as he felt himself react to the other's closeness. His scrubs rode up his stomach and his erection engorged between their stomachs. Just as he tugged his hand to pull his fingers out, the Alpha shuffled and brought his crotch up and aligned with his posterior. Arthur could feel the tip of the other's penis prodding the back of his hand.

"L...let up, I can't move them out of the way."

The other wasn't listening and kept the rocking for a few more minutes, eventually the motion seemed to ceased and time stood tensely still. The omega felt the tip of his lover's cock press solidly in between his buried digits. His phallus seemed to jump and twitch with the powerful alpha-exlclusive kegel muscles and then the body on top of him stiffened again. He felt another wet spurt land on the back of his fingers and hand.

Removing himself, Alfred shook his head to clear it. While he seemed to be collecting himself, Arthur removed his slick finger and found that again, a same small amount of liquid on the back of his hand. He curiously poked at it. It was very viscous and slippery. Not at all like semen.

"A... are you okay?" Alfred reminded him of his state.

"D...damn you!" The brit barked, frustrated.

"Oh god, you're not are you?! Did I hurt you? I'm so sorry!"

"No you dolt! You're not doing anything and that's the problem! You just barely press or get touched and you're done!" Arthur demonstrated, holding his hand.

Alfred glanced bashfully at the omega and noticed the lubricated glistening fingers. 2+2 added up in his head on what that meant and the blonde's eyes diluted straight away. The muscular Alpha then returned to drape Arthur bodily again.

"Alfred?"

The whole situation was confusing the omega to no ends, but at least Alfred was rocking against him again. Resigned to this odd predicament, he let instinct dictate the way and let himself be manipulated by Alfred. It almost seemed as if the Alpha was unconsciously attempting to make love. Without any presence of mind to actually do so. In his 'must' he nuzzled his neck, licked and lapped at it, rocked him gently in a gentle dance-like lover's embrace. It was surprisingly unlike the aggressive and violent taking that he'd expected during the 'must' itself and any information he'd received from the physicians at the Epsilon facility.

At some point or other, Arthur couldn't take the teasing and arched under Alfred whimpering his miss-content. Thankfully the other did press his engorged member to his entrance and started pushing into him finally.

"Thank god!" Arthur groaned in relief as he felt the alpha push gloriously slowly into him.

Just as he the Alpha met a bit of resistance and caused a twinge of pain in the omega. Alfred tensed again in a buildup, that by now, was very familiar.

"No...no no no. Don't..."

Wet heat coated his insides and then unpleasant emptiness as the Alpha withdrew.

"Goddammit!" The Britt had tears in his eyes in sexual frustration. Was he going to have to take care of himself?

Alfred had completely righted himself and seemed lucid but remained mute. Frowning frustratedly at himself and his in-and-out episodes of lucidity, the alpha turned away from his love. He sat back in a fetal position, body bent forward and pressing his forehead to one of the walls of the nests at the opposite end of Arthur.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry!" He looked quite out of it, sick almost.

And why wouldn't he look sick?

He was in 'must'. The roles were now reversed. Arthur felt a bit guilty. While still frustrated at his predicament, he pulled the scrubs completely off and shuffled to his Alpha's side. As strangely as it was for an Omega to do so to his mate's instead of the other way around, he would be strong for his Alpha. His own erection had abbated, replaced by an oddly hot sensation burgeoning in his insides which he wasn't familiar with. He ignored in order to comfort the other.

"Its alright, you're not hurting me at all. Its just... different. That's all."

"I'm not... certain what I'm doing Arthur. I know what I'm doing... but not. It doesn't make any sense."

"Shh... luv, it doesn't have to. You're in 'must'. I know how it is. The lack of control. Would you believe me its the same when I'm in heat?"

Alfred lifted his head, accepting the other's comforting embrace as it was offered. They hugged each other in mutual assurance. For the next hour or so, he remained lucid. They talked about nothing in particular until the Alpha fell into silence again. Gently, almost as if performing a beautiful and gentle serenade, Alfred coaxed the grumpy englishman into another sensual hug and rocking.

The dance repeated itself frustratingly, at Arthur's expense, a few more time.

o0o


	15. Chapter 14

**The missed condition (Chapter 14: Breaking the water)**

* * *

_Author's notes:_

_Yay more smexy fun!_

_Empress Vegah : I do that too! Especially when its a riveting story! Thanks for hanging on for the next chapter. The knot thing *will* be answered in the next or 2nd chapt._

_Prowls-little-hetalian: Its most definitely something to do with their sense of smell._

_InvaderPey : You might be an alien, cause I can't find a translation for your lingo!_

_CharlieTheMad256 : Ivan and Berward are certainly interesting... they are even intriguing me since they are the only couple in this fic I hadn't actually planned for._

_01blackcat02 : Its so sweet... but Arthur probably thinks its annoying._

_Shadow of an Echo : I'd certainly love to hear your theories! lol. They will be revealed in the next 2 chapters. Most probably in the actions and/or the medical notes at the ends of each of my chapters._

_Kosaji: Thank you for the review. I hope to get back into writing, I just lost the muse and buzz recently in the last weeks._

* * *

**o0o**

**Chapter 14**

**o0o**

Arthur reached out, grabbing the edges of the nest in sweat slicked hands and breathing out in a controlled manner. He would not bark back this time. Nope, not him, he made the solemn promise to himself. He wouldn't carry his frustration on Alfred when he became lucid again. For the 8th time. It was not his fault. He wasn't torturing him on purpose.

Whatever this was... it FELT like what many would describe as torturous.

The alpha male, in full-blow 'must', kept inching his sexual organs inside the omega without doing anything in the slightest towards fulfilling him. As soon as he showed any discomfort (which was natural when being stretched and taken outside of a heat) Any resistance AT ALL. Alfred, not doubt smelling it faintly on him, tensed and left clear emissions inside him. At least it was rather slippery, despite the original lubrification he'd used earlier drying out hours ago.

Yes... hours.

This wasn't any kind of copulating or mating the young omega understood. His insides were positively quivering for release and after so many of these teasingly unsatisfying episodes, he was leaking both precum and the stuff (whatever it was) and as wet as if he was in heat himself.

Arthur felt hot and wrung out. A whole day full of tensions and what was for all intents and purposes sexual teasing, was bringing him at his wits' end. However, he just couldn't bring himself to take care of his own erection. It just felt wrong on some odd deep level inside him. Not to mention it would be insulting towards his current lover...

... somehow? Was he trying to fool himself?

"D'ya want water?"

Alfred was lucid again. Although his voice was rough, he was conscious momentarily on and off again. When he was it was to fret constantly at Arthur's uncomfortableness and ruffled appearance every time he came to. Arthur remained laying on his back and shook his head. True to his word, he didn't chew him out. He kept wondering what the purpose of all of this was.

What was the 'must' for, if the other wasn't actually copulating?

"Are you okay?" Alfred asked, rubbing the other's leg both affectionately and apologetically.

Pondering on it, Arthur took stock of himself mentally.

He was entirely too hot, he insides quivered. Aware that his state of mind had changed somewhere along the lines in all of this. It was odd. Was it him or did Alfred smell delectable? It made him want to just stretch out and bask like a cat in the sun. He smelled of the sea, of sand and of freedom.

He shook his head and Alfred's brows furrowed and he looked pained at causing his distress at the negation. No he wasn't fine. Screw it! This time he would take charge and initiate something!

"Come over here." The omega beckoned.

Alfred, hesitantly shuffled over to him. Arthur didn't feel sore at all, however he needed something back inside him badly at this point. He turned onto his stomach and arched his hips up. Presenting as if he were in heat. God he almost wished he was! Of course he'd rather do without the pain in his joints and body which his condition brought upon him.

"Please! Take me. Stick your fingers in. Just... anything. I need something. I can't take it anymore!"

He buried his face in his hands in embarrassment as he begged. He felt Alfred's intake of breath and felt the other mount and then cover his back. There was no rocking this time. Only the sweet re-entry of his lover's erect cock sliding into him fully and without any hesitation or pausing, the Alpha was completely sheathed.

"Oh... Oh, Yes!" He felt full now, finally!

Alfred wasn't moving. The British omega squirmed underneath him, whimpering in frustration but then something twitched... inside him.

"God! What was that?" It couldn't be... There it was again. "Ah!"

Dear lord those Alpha kegel muscles were stronger than he'd first thought!

"Agnnnhh gnnn!"

Arthur couldn't keep himself from being vocal as his lover's penis flexed in his insides powerfully. He had never felt something like this before in his entire life!

Intermittently, Alfred's erection twitched and throbbed powerfully as he nibbled his back, tensed and relaxed, panting along the same rhythms as the muscles that . While he wasn't thrusting, the throbbing and movement inside of him were almost as good. In just the perfect way to both get his prostate with each felx and causing a natural omega reaction.

An Alpha's knot forced an Omega's cervix to open and exposed it during a heat copulation. The action of knotting brought sexual pleasure and relief to an omega. This... this was doing the same thing! Electrical shocks ran up and down his spine with each twitch of Alfred's dick and the omega was writhing up and bucking back into the alpha, vocalizing his pleasure. He was... he was going to come and... he... he...

"AL-FRED!" He felt his insides quiver as he ejaculated onto a towel placed on the padded floor of his nest. His entrance tightened reflexively on Alfred's cock while he orgasmed.

"Ahnnn..." Alfred whined, stiffening as well, with a final powerful twitch of his cock deep inside. Arthur, half incensed, felt his insides pressed in the same way as a knot. A deep warmth permeated from within him him, its source definitely originating from Alfred's erection as it released fluids that may or may not be seminal as it had in the past. A sensation of hot and cold flashes he couldn't quite peg or identify slowed his progress towards getting back his senses. Arthur felt strange, lethargic as Alfred pulled out, finally flaccid.

The warmth didn't leave him throughout the rest of the day. Alfred didn't relapse into his strange cycle afterwards for hours. It was almost as if he was back to his old self again.

"That was... rather interesting."

"In a good way or bad way?" Alfred nervously chuckled, cleaning up the nest, drinking and accepting a smoothy which Arthur had wrung up.

"Good... definitely good."

"It's not over you know..." The alpha's voice had a worried quality to it.

The thick eyebrows frowned. "I know luv... I know..."

He was exhausted and was happy when the other drew him up into his lap and dragged a blanket over him, letting him sleep finally.

o0o

Hours ago

o0o

Ivan trailed behind the swede as if in a trans. Nothing mattered around the Alpha other than the man in front of him it seemed. Berward looked rather unconcerned that a dripping 6'2" russian was trailing behind him with a lovesick look. Which may actually be closer to the truth than either suspected. Although he kept glancing back at the other to make sure he was following, the swede simply brought him to the clinic in a rather unpressed manner. As if doing grocery shopping.

Once there, the centre had a different problem.

"Its all good Berward."

"Niet."

Roderich and Berward's brows both raised in question towards the Russian who stood stoically in the doorframe. The physician at this point had very little idea on what to do. He had Ivan's trust in normal circumstances during his phase 1, however the purple eyes held a cold glare in them at the possibility that he would seperate him from Berward.

Clearing his throat he tried to reason with him. "We'll need to get you in your suit Ivan, Berward needs to do something else. Right ?

"Not really no..." The monotone voice replied, however there was an inflection. A very faint quality that may or may not have been irritation.

's lips twitched in a nervous smirk. Either the blonde swede was trully clueless at his attempt to separate the two, or he simply did not understand the severity of the situation.

"Um... right. Well he can stay while we have you put on your suit Ivan." The Austrian did not say more.

While the physician worked, he kept looking back and forth between the blondes. The two seemed to be having some sort of a staring contest he didn't quite fully understand. However it was keeping Ivan placide, which was what mattered. After the last adjustments were made though, he had another problem.

"Alright, then follow me Ivan, you can do that right?"

The platinum blonde nodded without looking at him. As he stood up from the examination table, he made to grab the Swede's hand. Berward felt the contact and looked down unsure. It was the first signs of a emotion other than disinterest the tall omega had exhibited and this interested Roderich. However the brunette did not have the luxury nor the time to ponder overly on Berwards' regular array and display of emotions. It was becoming a bit of a problem, seperating the two. Ivan was keep a grip on the omega and Berward did not seem like he particularly minded being held on tightly.

" , I know that Ivan may seem harmless, however I must ask that you help me get him set up and depart for his 'must'."

Ivan trembled at the physician's words, half-understanding through the daze of the first stages of his must. Enough that he looked pleadingly to Berward for somekind of guidance.

The swede looked between Ivan and Roderich and nodded once, leading the Alpha inside. Once theyre, he was instructed from a distance how to attach the rest of the restraining jacket. At which point, picking up on some distant recollection of the room, what he was wearing and the coil being hooked to his back. The Russian looked upwards into Berward as the other made to stand, so did he.

"Pozhaluysta... P...please. Don't go." Ivan held onto the omega. Despite his stature and his height, the Alpha had always had omega-like baby features and he used them now to his advantage.

This whole time, ignoring the cold, Berward visibly shivered. Momentarily seeming to ponder actually staying. He looked backwards to the physician waiting for him at the door, a hand on the far panel that controlled the coil.

"I am leaving. Sorry."

The purple eyes filled in a mixture of tears and a primal yearning that was raw and plain to see. But, surprisingly, he did not make any move to keep the Swede from leaving. Ivan started to sweat and tremble and as Berward rounded the bend and the doctor closed the sliding door to the cell...

All he could do was scream at the burning feeling of rejection.

o0o

Meanwhile

o0o

Gilbert was balancing what felt like a dozen blankets as he watched his soon-to-be-mate fret around his own room. It had been awkward meeting Matthew's parents, to say the least. It had been rushed sooner than he had expected, on account of the shock and stress of Alfred's fighting with Ivan. Yet, it couldn't be helped. The albino simply rolled with it and did as best he could as the young omega went each way and that. Smelling more and more delectable as time went by.

The german already could feel his own body reacting to the other's looming heat. Blood pumping in places he wasn't thinking nor consciously wanted it to currently, considering the circumstances. Gilbert found it odd that he was even remotely conscious and in control of himself. Usually, as soon as he smelled an omega fallen into their cycle, he would have react more strongly and fallen into 'must'. It was peculiar twice now, with Arthur and Lovino, that he hadn't fallen into the state.

"Do you really need this many blankets?"

"Yes!" The other snapped.

It was uncharacteristic of the smaller blonde to bark with such a harsh tone. Gilbert simply closed his mouth stoically, accepting it as part of the stress of an omega's heat creating the compulsion. The need to work on a safety nest. It was actually very interesting, watching the other work.

Just like the 'Birdie' he kept calling him.

Matthew had used his own mattress, splayed it on the floor, flipped his bed over to the side (with his help of course) and used the blankets to drape over it and create a tent of somekind, ringing it with the blankets and padding the whole thing. It looked quite cozy actually and his cock twitched just thinking of what they'd do underneath the privacy of those coverlets. It felt almost nostalgic in a way, like the tents and caves one would create as a child playing make belief.

He handed the omega another blanket and cushion, the smaller teen reached out without asking. He didn't hesitate to hold or place any of the pieces as Matthew worked. A comforting presence. The other was sweating and it made him smell stronger.

"T...this should be good." Matthew surveyed his work, walking around it one last time before fidgeting and shifting from one foot to the other. "I...I'll be right back."

"..." Gilbert watched the other saunter to the washroom that was conjoined to his room.

He heard the tap water run, most likely he'd gone to get himself something to drink. The small blonde was lucky to have a house structured in a way where he had a private washroom to himself. At least they could quench their thirst during the heat in private. While Mr. Jones and Mme Williams would once a day check up on them, something that most likely embarrassed Matthew more so than him. They were leaving the household for the most-part on a mini vacation elsewhere while he assisted their son's heat as any couple would have intimate relationships. The only difference is that it was known. To Gilbert, it wasn't the largest thing to stress about on his list of worries.

The albino dropped the stack of sheets in the corner of the room and sat on his haunches, doubling over in pain of his rather seriously prominent erection. It was chaffing in his pants rather badly and he wondered just how much longer his omega would take before he felt... well... ready.

"G...Gil?"

Turning his head, his red eyes widened at the sight of the doorway leading into the bathroom. His omega, completely in the nude, with a trail of slick running down his leg. The removal of his clothes relieved all things constraints of the smell of his heat. Gilbert felt his mouth water as he devoured the other with his eyes.

"P...please... help me." The purple eyes held long ignored pain in them, as well as heavy dose of shyness.

While an omega was compelled to mate, they weren't completely incensed or unaware of their situation. Matthew looked torn, confused on how to proceed and whimpered unconsciously for the other to do something. The german stood up slowly, walking calmly to the smaller blonde, he picked him up bridal style. As if he weighed nothing he made his way to their nest. It was theirs because they made it together. Depositing the omega down as reverently and gracefully as he cold.

Matthew did as omegas do, instinctively getting on all fours once he felt the mattress and that he was safe. The smell of an alpha behind him, the noises of the removal of clothing made his legs spred slightly wider. Without any further ado or hesitation, Gilbert draped his larger muscular bulk over the other's slender and more delicate one. Gilbert buried his nose into the crook of his omegas' neck and Matthew arched underneath his Alpha. Burying his face as best he could near the edge of the Albino's right ear and hair. They both inhaled deeply, consuming each other as Gilbert started thrusting in wild abandon.

Matthew had no need to adjust to his girth as Gilbert heaved upwards into him in one deep well aimed and long thrust. Matthew inhaled gaspingly. Intaking breath which he had trouble letting go of, overwhelmed at the sensation. At first holding it, but then exhaling haltingly as the feeling of being fully filled crashed into his consciousness.

"Giiiiiiil!" The blonde whined, pleading and then moaned.

Burying himself in the wet slicked warmth of the other. Brutally fast and hard with no slow seductive motions. Gilbert thrust into him, hard and fast. It was exactly what both needed, wanted and had to do. Instincts dictated them now and they were drunk in its grasp.

The slick sounds of squelching combined with the sensation of himself buried deeply within an omega, was something that Gilbert could never compare to anything else he'd ever two keened and grunted, panted and moaned. Senses on overload, their heads spinning, everything too hot and too much... feeling.

And the sounds! Oh the sounds...

Matthew made whimpering pleased and hiccuping sounds, unconsciously encouraging and spurring him on. While Gilbert made satisfied grunts and chocked on his own pleasure as he bred the other. He suddenly felt long delicate slender finger reach behind to his calf and squeeze his leg close to his hip. He lunged forward then, the sensations spilling forward all simultaneously. He came.

"Matt!"

He knotted then, before ejaculating, his heart pumping blood, filling areas of his cock that would push open the other's omega cervix, exposing it to his upcoming steady streams of semen. The bloodrush was a different kind of orgasm he had only ever remembered as a distant memory of his 'must'. As it finished filling, there was a relief of pressure and a lowering from his previous heated high but then the actual ejaculations started when Matt came himself.

"Ahnnnn..."

Matthew felt the knot and his own ass clenched, locking the knot firmly inside him feeling his muscle spams reflexively as he reached climax. Each intermittent tightenings of his omega's anal muscles caused Gilbert to squirt semen out. It wasn't the same as normal sexual release. Yet it was pleasantly fulfilling. Like warm caresses from the bottom of theirs spines up to the base of their necks each time Matthew would clench, Gilbert would ejaculate. Reaching climax was one thing. The sensation of completion of a heat... was a reward in itself that dwarfed orgasm in Gilbert's opinion as he remained knotted in Matthew.

Gilbert crooned. He'd never made the sound before but he wanted to and he did for his mate. He felt wonderfully cherished that Matthew would permit him to do this.

"Matt...I... I think I might..." The albino bit his lower lip.

No, he decided. He was influenced by the other's heat, he should sayit with a clear head.

"..."

Hair tussled and looking pleasantly ravished and as happy as an omega in heat who'd been bred could be. Matthew observed Gilbert, deeply knotted in him and still ejaculating with each muscle spasm of his own. Locking his purple eyes into the other's red ones. The two of them kept delving into the other's gaze, as the heat cycle repeated itself a few more times with periods of rest in between.

**o0o**

Dr. Roderich Edelstein, notes

I've had to give a dose of oestrogen to Ivan already, his 'must' this time around is particularly aggressive. I strongly suspect it having to do with the earlier happenstance that triggered the first stage and the fact that he was seperated from an omega which he seemed to both get along with and actually have an infatuation with.

Which is odd, since Berward cannot produce very strong omega pheromones, nor can he react easilly to other's.

This is worth looking into.

However for the moment, we will need to keep observations high on Ivan. He has already started aggressive self mutilation which is normal for aggressive 'must' subjects, however uncharacteristic of his own track record with the condition.

Dr. Francis Bonnefoye, notes

I need only very cursory checkups with the couple in Alfred's seclusion room. Since it seems Arthur has not once activated the restraining jacket, the 'must' may not be as aggressive as once thought. At first glance, it doesn't seem so. However, no real progress seemes to have been made in speeding up the condition itself as I at first though it may. I'll have to scrap that old theory of sexual supression, but I am quickly forming a new one.

I will have to draft a firsthand copy at the end of the two subject's 'must' and touch up with about my new theory.


	16. Chapter 15

_Chapter 15_

* * *

_Author's notes:_

_BTW, I forgot in the last few chapters in thanking my Beta (idea bouncer-person) although I am too controlling and irregular to send for proofreading, s/he's helped me alot in just me throwing ideas at someoned and seeing how things stick._

_Thanks: _Eva Hazuki

01Blackcat02: Please PLEASE keep your comments pg-13, elsewise I must report them to take them off and I really don't want to. Its not that I don't appreciate the imput, its the language inside them that may or may not turn-off others from reading my story because of the graphic content. While there are definitely (in the last 3 chaps) some nice stuff, I don't want it all about it.

Foofie88: Any clue yet with this chapter as to what the 'must' trully is?

Empress Vegah: I feel bad for poor Ivan myself.

Shadow of an Echo: You've been diligent and patient with each chapter. Francis and Roderich are at a crucial point. When all 3 pairs of subjects come back, the data will compile for the cases and it will be interesting to see their proffessional opinions on the manner.

Laruna Silverfox: Hmmmmmmmm... Yes I wonder. Those are good questions, but not the ones to ask that matters: 'what is the missed condition' that links all of the conditions together? NID, NR, Must (and even Omega's heats).

Invader Pey: Your welcome! Thank you for using your words (ahaha jk).

* * *

o0o

Chapter 15

o0o

When Arthur Kirkland woke up feeling a bit sore, yet pleasantly warm, he first opened his eyes to behold the most wonderful sky blue eyes he'd ever seen. He was lost in them for a while as his mind lazily processed the identity of their owner.

"Alfred?"

"How are'ya feeling sleepy head?" His american southern drawl was prominent.

It was as if the bouncing energetic Alpha had never left, smiling radiantly down at him. Arthur's own green eyes blinked once before he frowned slightly at the query's content.

"Aren't I the one who should be asking you that questions?"

The other winked at him and smiled a pearly white teeth.

"I feel 100% fine."

Making sure that he stretched as to not aggravate any pulled muscles from yesterday, Arthur woke up unhurriedly. He became aware of two things: 1- He was hungry, 2-He was leaking fluids.

"Oh bloody hell, I need to use the facilities. Just a moment!" The Britt squirmed uncomfortably as the Alpha threw back his head to laugh, letting the small omega bounce and dash for the corner shower that was in the holding cell proper.

The small vinyl screen was the only privacy Arthur had to both relieve and shower himself. Once he had cleaned he was less embarrassed and shy about the whole thing. Feeling particularly chipper, and mindful of Alfred, he picked some other supplies from the end the Alpha could not reach, which included the shower. Only the toilette basin and water fountain was useable, the coil limited the distance to them.

He returned to the American with a washcloth to clean himself. It was a far cry from an actual shower but at least the clinging sweaty grime could be whipped off a bit. After an hour or so of talking and observing the Alpha. Arthur began to wonder why the other wasn't well... out of sorts as he was supposed to be, like yesterday.

"Man, I'm hungry..." Alfred's statement was punctuated on queue with a large growl of his stomach.

Arthur's thick eyebrow lifted. "You know you have an IV right?"

"Yeah, but that totally doesn't fill up an empty stomach ya'know?" He made a puppy-dog face which Arthur could absolutely not refuse.

"Fine! I'll order up a smoothie. But just because you'll badger me incessantly to have mine if I don't!"

"YAY! Thank you Artie!"

"Don't call me that!"

The Alpha was happily bouncing around the place and busying himself with nothing in particular. At some point, while waiting for their drinks, he was tryed making animal-shaped blankets. They looked ridiculous amorphic, but what else was there to do? Once they had their shakes delivered and had consumed the high-nutrient beverage, they simply talked. Minutes turned into hours, and they kept drawing out without Alfred showing any signs of his 'must', not even the slow un-eloquent simplicity of his phase 1.

"Why do you suppose, you haven't gone back to being a sex maniac?"

"You know you like me that way. Well I don't know, your guess is as good as mine? I still feel off though somehow..." The american scratched the bottom of his chin thoughtfully.

"How so?"

Arthur lay on his stomach, naked. The two had become rather comfortable with each other and seeing each other in such a vulnerable state of undress was no longer an issue.

"Hmm... like I'm waiting for something to happen. I don't know what it is. It's like christmas is soon. You know? That tingling in your belly?"

The blonde Britt nodded. He inhaled deeply. Alfred's smell was nice and soothing. Spicey and much stronger than usual in most likelyhood, due to his 'must'. However he was drawing air in because he actually did feel odd himself. Not unlike what Alfred was describing, in the pitt of his own stomach. Something was happening, something subconsciously he had the feeling would be positive. However like an unwrapped gift, one never knew what they would get.

o0o

The day after for Gilbert and Matthew was a pleasant one. The height of the young omega's heat was over. With the occasional sexual spike here and there that they would lazily consummate unhurriedly. Gilbert hadn't knotted again in the morning, indicating that the smaller Blonde's body had given up the cause of overproducing sexual pheromones and was perfectly sated... for now.

The albino lovingly nuzzled his mate's head, as the spectacled blonde made pancakes. Gilbert had heard firsthand from Alfred, that Matthew's pancakes were the most perfectest of foods next in line to hamburgers. While his mate's brother might be biased, Gilbert wanted to sample these 'pancakes' for himself and had requested them first thing in the morning.

"Stop it! You're tickling and distracting me!"

"Entschuldige." He apologized without really meaning it, while he slid his hands down under the wasteband of the other's joggings grabbing his ass.

"How is that any better?" Matthew turned slightly to glare at him. However he blushed faintly and he didn't move to batt him away.

So the pancakes where made while holding ass-cheeks... which made them rather awesome already. That is... in Giberts' expert Alpha opinion.

o0o

Francis tapped the screen to bring Roderich's attention to it.

"So you had to put him out did you?"

The Austrian's brown hair bounced as he bobbed his head in affirmation while still squinting buzedly at the occupants of the other cell. Noticing that his collegue was not so interested in Ivan Braginski's overly aggressive case as part of their process of re-drafting their theory. He followed the other's gaze to the couple in the larger cell.

"So... nothing's happening, c'est étrange (that's strange)".

Again the Austrian nodded. "Zhey have not engaged in any kind of sexual activity in the last 18 hours. Which is most odd."

"I know right? But... perhaps we should not be so hasty in releasing them yet. They should remain quarantined for the generic 3 days of a normal 'must' still."

"Yes, I agree."

Francis Bonnefoye kept typing and working as he compared notes and research on a dawning idea. He would have to wait out the rest of the other group's cycles.

"Ah! , I think something may be occuring out of the norm..."

While feeling particularly like a peeping toms. The two proffessional's jobs included this and they tried to remain as proffessionally composed as they could...

o0o

Arthur's eyes shot wide open as he felt something wet run down over his ankle which he was currently seated on, playing thumb wars against Alfred. He stiffened, taken by surprise. This was accompanied by a spreading heat all throughout his body, pooling down specifically in his lower nether-regions.

Simultaneously, that the omega became aware that Alfred's eyes had narrowed and his pupils dilated. The two's thumbs were frozen in their 'war'...

"Um... I need to... use the loo... s'cuse me."

While the alpha did not keep him from doing so, his predatory eye seemed to will him to freeze in place which he fortunately didn't. Stumbling dazedly to the far end of the padded holding cell, Arthur barely reflexively pulled the vinyl partition for privacy. He quickly dipped his hand to his leaking behind and brought it up for inspection.

It was slick

This was definitely slick

He was producing it.

Why?

His breathing was suddenly loud in his own ears and he was distinctively aware that he was trembling and burning and feeling oh-so-empty all of a sudden. Without realizing it, he whimpered. A noise of hurried shuffling occured on the other side of the shower partition a coil-snapped taut and a shocked gasp of air escaped its owner. Followed by a growl and a soft lust-laden call of his name laced in the gutteral grumbling.

"Arthur."

The omega trembled, he'd never felt this way before. Never! It was like... it was like his heat. Yet not. He felt tingling and lightheaded and drunk on... on... He needed Alfred!

"Alfred!"

The small omega parted the tarp and immediately launched himself in the other's open embrace. The taller blonde seemed to have expected him all along. Drawing him into a heartfelt hug who's intensity at their skin on skin contact made them both reel from the feeling. The tall American then bent downwards, and picked up his mate bridal style. Steadfastly and in strong hands, he made Arthur swoon slightly uncharacteristically as he walked back with a slight awkwardness of the coil angling awkwardly behind him.

The britt knew that in his right mind, he might have complained about being carried such a short distance when there was no need. However he couldn't bring himself at all to do so. The strong arms demonstrated how powerful they were, how they would protect him, how they could make him feel safe. He could smell the powerful male's lust and want for him and buried his face in the Alpha's neck, drinking it in. He needed Alfred to fill him so bad!

The painful need in his bowels was not the cramping burning sensation that usually spread to his limbs and back as a pain in his usual heats. It was a pulsating warmth, an electrical current that climbed and threatened to spill over the more Alfred held him close. Shifting his weight, Alfred brought him up to their nest and placed him dead in the centre, as soon as his hands met the ground, Arthur positioned on all four and presented himself lewdly.

"Alfred! Alfred! Alfred!" He repeated in urgency.

He needed the other to know how much it was pressing as an issue! How much he was burning for him. How much he wanted to be filled by him; NOW! His back arched furthur as he felt slick flowing more liberally in this vulnerable and inviting position. The taller male crouched behind, his face near his opening and the warmth of his breath on his exposed ass as he inhaled and smelled him made the omega keen and wail uncontrollably.

The alpha male sampled the other's slick. Momentarily pausing. If Arthur would have looked back at his mate, he would have seen the other's head thrown slightly back and his eyes almost roll back in pleasure. Triggered by some unknown queue, Alfred exclaimed loudly, a sort of epiphany groan that Arthur had never heard before. The Alpha nipped the other's buttox before draping unto the omega's back. Immediately he started thrusting into Arthur, who was panting under Alfred bodyweight as if he'd ran a marathon. The american wasn't doing better, already sweating and rock hard, pistoning up to his entrance haphazardly, seeking entrance. Once the tip was in, he surged up and forward into the slippery orifice and filled the omega up to the brim in one deep continuous movement. Once in to the root, he started pumping violently without prompt or pause.

The two were complete wrecks.

Arthur couldn't remember to swallow and was practically drooling on the floor. The heat, the feelings of urgency, the cacaphonic chaotic spinning of their senses and the movements of thrusting and being rammed into, did not leave any place for collected thoughts within them.

Alfred was grunting as well. Occasionally keening along with Arthur who would whimpering encouragingly and at certain well placed rams. Suddenly, as if on some queue, Alfred pushed deeply in Athur and released with a loud exclamation. The omega followed the Alpha as he felt a knot form pulsating quickly. Expanding inside him with each beat of their heartbeats. His ass pulsated and clenched, milking the other for all he was worth and he himself ejaculated onto the floor of the nest as he came. It wasn't as if Alfred needed any help from his anal muscles sucking and clenching around the other, he could practically feel the streams of hot semen spilling into his knot-revealed cervix from the Alpha.

"Hnnngggg... Al-fred dear lord its.. Mmmm fuck Aahhhh! " He'd never felt so wonderfully filled up like this before.

"Fuck Arthur... Gnnh... you're... clenching me... Ah!" This was Alfred's very first experience knotting in an omega. He could sincerely say, that there was nothing quite like it.

The feelings of suctions by regular intermittent intervals causing Alfred to ejaculate, was pure heaven for the both of them. Without any experience to draw on, the two simply lay together, locked together by Alfred's knot. Shivering with each cyclical pulsations, the overwhelming heat the two had experienced abated and their minds cleared. The two of them thought and knew both simultaneously three things:

One- Arthur had fallen into heat months in advance.

Two- The omega was now, in most likelyhood, pregnant. If the heat was real.

Three-That both the 'must' and the 'heat' weren't nearly over and they would be repeating the heavenly experience soon.


End file.
